Together Forever
by Shizukachuu
Summary: Sakura had been left broken hearted by a boy and now always feeling depressed. One day, Sakura sees a shooting star and makes a wish. Then Syaoran appears into her life. Can he inspire her to love again?
1. No one to love you

**Together Forever**

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCs characters, but I own additional characters. And also I own my beautiful, wonderful, loving plot that was stolen by Akemi-rin. NOT!!!! I thought of the plot by myself, altogether. My first chapter I have ever written.

**Summary:**

It was sunny day, with cherry blossom blooming, a perfect time for Valentine's Day. Sakura had no one to love her since the day her love left her, until a wishing star came along the beautiful night sky, she wished for something. Something you will never know. Until it all comes true.

* * *

**No one to love you**

Sakura was 13-year-old girl, a year 7 student that goes to Tomoeda Junior School in Tomoeda, Japan. She had no one to love her and to hold her, ever since her love left her to go to France. He never returned to her, not even a letter or phone calls, to comfort her. This left her broken hearted. She sat under the cherry blossom tree, always feeling so down, and saying to herself. That no one will love her. Tomoyo, her best friend, was always the one who comfort her. All her friends have someone they love, except for Tomoyo.

One day, Touya, Sakura's oniichan, was getting ready to go to college.  
"Hey kaijuu, hurry up; I'm leaving," Touya shouted out to Sakura.  
"I'm coming, sorry oniichan," Sakura responded back in sad tone.  
"Hey are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me, just worry about your studies."

The two walked together, until they past Yukito's house. Yukito was standing outside his house, reading a book.  
"Yo, Yuki," Touya called.  
"Hey, you later than usual," Yuki said to Touya.  
"Well, Sakura was kinda slow today," he explained.  
Yukito bent down and looked at Sakura's sad face.  
'_What's wrong with Sakura, she's been so down lately?'_ Yukito became worried for Sakura.  
"Hey Touya, what's wrong with Sakura?" Yukito whispered to Touya.  
"She's been like that, since that brat, Tatsuya, left her since the day he had to go to France," Touya explained, "he doesn't send her letters or even call her, she was heartbroken, and Tou-san and I were so worried."  
"Oh that is so sad, Sakura has to cope on her own," Yukito show out his feelings for Sakura.

They stop at the middle school; Sakura entered the school, still sad. Touya was already worried enough; he decided that no one could be with her, only if they would stay with her forever, instead of leaving her afterwards. The two travelled by train and buses to get to Waseda University all the way in Tokyo.  
It has been a month since Sakura been heartbroken; Tomoyo was always waiting for Sakura at the entrance of the school, hoping she will be happy. After first two periods, it was recess, and Sakura was still down.  
"Takashi, I need you to do something for me, I want you to make up nonsense for Sakura," Tomoyo said to Takashi.  
"Okay, let me think… the 1st phone invented was as big as my head," Takashi thought of one in his head.  
Tomoyo giggled, "Good one! Now say that to Sakura."  
Takashi walked over to Sakura, "Sakura, did you the first mobile invented was as big as round as my head?"  
Sakura giggled, "Thank you, Takashi, you just made my day."

ɛìíɜ

After school, Tomoyo asked Sakura if she could go to her house, to try out some outfits that she designed. "Sakura, do you think you can come to my house to try out some outfits?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be grateful to try them out," Sakura agreed.  
"Thank you, Sakura, you're the best," Tomoyo was so happy.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked together. Before going to Tomoyo's house, they went shopping first, to get something to eat. Afterwards they went to Tomoyo's house.  
Tomoyo led Sakura to her luxurious bedroom. Next to her bed was a smaller bed that had a puppy sleeping. Sakura spotted it and ran to it.  
"Awww… what a cute puppy, what's its name?"  
"Oh yeah, its name is Kotone, Daidouji Kotone."  
"I wish I had a puppy," Sakura said to herself.  
"If you want, I can get you one," Tomoyo was generous, in fact, she was rich.  
"Are you serious?" Sakura went up to Tomoyo and hugged. "I love you Tomoyo, I don't know what happen if I hadn't met you."  
"I'm glad to meet you."  
Sakura tried on many clothes; one was a flare dress, which was metallic purple colour. It had a medium size ribbon on the back and it had white long glove.  
"You look beautiful, Sakura," Tomoyo complimented.  
"Thank you, lets try other ones," Sakura suggested.  
Sakura tried out several dresses, and said her opinion for each.  
"I like all of them, except for one," Sakura began, "that one that is on top of the bed."  
The dress that Sakura dislike was multi-coloured.  
"Oh, don't worry, I didn't like that one either," Tomoyo agreed with Sakura.  
Sakura and Tomoyo both giggled.

εìíз

After hours at Tomoyo's house, Sakura was at home, in her room, changing into her pyjamas. In the meanwhile, Sakura was doing her maths homework; she had to do Algebra exercise 5:01.  
"Kaijuu, come down for dinner!" Touya shouted out to Sakura.  
"Watashi ga kaijuu!" Sakura shouted back, "ja nai yo!!!!!!"  
"Whatever, just come down!" Touya demanded.  
Sakura came down and ate dinner with her family. While eating dinner Sakura remember something.  
"Tou-san, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.  
"You just did," Touya pointed it out.  
Sakura threw him a death glare.  
"What is it you like to ask?" Fujitaka asked Sakura.  
"Do you think we could have a puppy?" Sakura said the question out straight.  
"I don't think it would be a good idea," Touya disagreed.  
"Why?" Sakura questioned.  
"Because it—" Touya was cut off by Fujitaka.  
"I think it's a good idea." Fujitaka thought to make his daughter happy.  
"Thank you Tou-san, you're the best!!" Sakura was so happy, "umm…you don't need to buy it, Tomoyo will get it for me as a present,"  
"Oh, Tomoyo is so generous," Fujitaka exclaimed.  
"Yeah, she's the best, just like you, Tou-san." Sakura exclaimed.

εìíз

After having dinner, Sakura was getting ready for bed. Before hopping into bed, she saw a shooting star, she wished for something that she always wanted in her life. However, you will never what she wishes for.

* * *

**Author's notes**

My inspiration came from Card captor Sakura and 'First Love' and 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru. Thank you for whoever is reading my first chapter of Together Forever. I like to thank my sempais, who are like my oneechan to me. They give me ideas if I am blanked out. Thank you again to the readers who will be patient until my next chapter releases.


	2. An exchange student

**An exchanged student**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Sakura's alarm clock went off. She turned it off, and got up and changes into her school uniform. Afterwards she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou oneechan, ohayou tou-san," Sakura said first thing in the morning. Happy.

"Ohayou, monster," Touya joked.

Sakura kick Touya's shin and he was in pain.

"Watashi ga kaijuu ja nai yo!" Sakura shouted in Touya's ears.

Sakura realise something. Someone was missing in the kitchen. "Niichan, where is tou-san?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he had to go early because of his excavation." Touya explained.

"Oh…" Sakura was disappointed.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Touya comforted Sakura.

"Okay, thanks."

"You better hurry or otherwise I will leave with out you."

"Hey!" Sakura ate her breakfast in five mins and almost choked. Touya had to hit her back to help swallow down the food.

εìíз

Sakura arrived at the school shortly, very happy. She was eager to see Tomoyo today, so she ran. In a minute, or two, she was the school already, seeing Tomoyo waiting at the entrance. Sakura waved her hands, and Tomoyo waved back.

"Ohayou Sakura, you're so energetic today," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Ohayou to you too, Tomoyo, yes I feel so great today," Sakura said energetically.

_Riiiiiiiiing! _Sakura and Tomoyo walked together to their first subject, music. "Today, class I would like to introduce you an exchanged student, Li Syaoran," Mizuki-sensei introduced.

"Wow! Sakura doesn't he look cute!" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura eyes widen; she could not believe it. Her wish came true; she wished for someone to come to her school. She could not believe what she is seeing.

"I—I—can't believe it," Sakura stuttered.

"What can't you believe?" Tomoyo asked.

"I wish for an exchanged student to come to Tomoeda Junior high," Sakura explained to Tomoyo.

"Are you serious? You wished for an exchanged student to come to Tomoeda Junior," Tomoyo asked again, but dumbstruck.

"Li-kun, you can sit a table behind Kinomoto-san," Mizuki-sensei chose a sit for Syaoran.

Syaoran walked to his chosen sit and looked at Sakura's face. Sakura blushed and hid herself.

"Hello, I'm Li Syaoran, may I ask for your name?" Syaoran asked nicely. Syaoran had light auburn coloured hair and light brown coloured eyes.

"My-my-y name is S-S-Sakura."

"That's a nice name, does it mean cherry blossom?"

"Y-y-yes" Sakura stuttered again.

"Well I hope you and I will become good friends."

"Yes I hope that too," Sakura agreed.

εìíз

At recess, Tomoyo invite Syaoran to join the group. Syaoran replied 'yes' to join the group and he came over with Tomoyo. Sakura saw Syaoran and blushed.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you going red?" Rika asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just like that!" Sakura tried to deny it.

"Okay," Rika did not bother to investigate.

"Everyone I like to introduce you Li-kun," Tomoyo introduced Syaoran.

"Hi I'm Li Syaoran, and I came from Hong Kong," Syaoran introduced himself.

"Everyone I like you to introduce yourself to Syaoran," Tomoyo said to everyone.

Takashi volunteered. "Yo, I'm Yamazaki Takashi, I was born June 1st."

Everyone had already introduced themselves to Syaoran except for Sakura.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I was born I the April 1st. People say I'm an energetic girl," Sakura said shyly.

"Hey, no need to be shy; just be confident," Syaoran encouraged.

"Okay, I'll try one day," Sakura told Syaoran.

The two soon became good friends, and were chatting a lot, Tomoyo was hoping for this to happen.

"So you came from Hong Kong right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my family are still in Hong Kong." Syaoran said happily.

"Wow! But how long are you staying here?"

"As long as I want."

"Yay! I another friend like Tomoyo to be my friend," Sakura explained.

"How long have you and Tomoyo been friends for?" Syaoran asked.

"We've been friends for 4 years; I love her a lot."

"That's amazing," Syaoran was surprised.

"I'm sure she'll be great friends with you," Sakura hoped.

"Me too."

"Pinky promise will be best friends forever," Sakura proposed.

"Pinky promised."

Sakura and Syaoran hooked their pinky together and smiled at each other.

εìíз

After school, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran walked home together. "Where do you live, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"I live near the Shinto Shrine."

"Oh, that's Tsukimine shrine, isn't that where they have festivals each year," Tomoyo stated.

"That's good, isn't," Syaoran said kindly. "Maybe one day you and I can go to the Tsukimine shrine," Syaoran suggested.

"Yes, I hope we can go together," Sakura agreed with Syaoran.

Tomoyo watched the two bonds with each other. "This is what I wished for; Sakura has found her new love," Tomoyo said to herself.

"Hey, Tomoyo are you coming or what?" Sakura and Syaoran both shouted together, happy.

"Yep, be right there!" Tomoyo shouted back.

'_She is happy; I hope she'll stay like that forever.' _Tomoyo thought to herself, hoping. She ran up to them smiling. They both smiled back. 

**Author's note:**

Thank you again for reading. In this chapter, I have not been given ideas. I pretty much came up with it. Thank you again to my dear readers. Do remember I want, at least, seven reviews on my fanfics.


	3. Meet the rest of the family

**_Author's note: Sorry, my friend uploaded this wrong so I'm fixing this. The chapter "A new friend from England was supposed to be chapter 4 not 3. So can everybody read chapter 3, please?_**

**Meet the rest of the family**

It was a Sunday morning; Sakura woke up with a smile on her face. She got changed into her purple V-cut shirt, her blue skinny jean and went downstairs to make breakfast. For breakfast, Touya and Sakura had pancakes. Sakura's best recipe, her father especially loved her daughter's cooking. However, he was not there to eat.

"Well, finished I've got to do my errands, ja mata, Niichan!" Sakura shouted all the way from the entrance.

"Ja mata, kaijuu," Touya said, teasingly.

Sakura left it; she could not be bothered to protest. "Niichan, I'll be at my friend's house after I do my errands, okay?" Sakura shouted after closing the down.

"Alright, just be careful, call me when you want me to pick you up," Touya shouted back.

"Arigatou Niichan," Sakura said, happily.

εìíз

After doing her errands, Sakura was on her way to Syaoran home. Before crossing the pedestrian road, she saw Syaoran at a corner shop.

'_Syaoran, I never knew he'll be here on a Sunday,' _Sakura thought. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around to be in surprised to see Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan. Why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"I came to do some errands. And you?" Sakura said.

"I'm just buying some bread. I'm going to go home now. Umm... well, do you wanna come?" Syaoran put out his hand, looking like he's dance with her. Sakura blushed furiously, but put her hands on top of his and walked together.

They both arrived at Syaoran house, and entered the house. Sakura saw an older girl at first inside the house. As she walked deeper into the house, she saw four more.

"Ummm…Syaoran?" Sakura gulped.

"Yes?" Syaoran replied.

"How siblings do you have?" Sakura asked.

"I have four sisters, and a mother," Syaoran explained.

"Wow, such a feminine family," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," Syaoran smiled.

Sakura smiled back, "Well, what are your sister's names?"

"Well, my older sister, Fanren who is married, so makes it that I have a brother-in-law," Syaoran explained. "My second oldest, Fuutie who is dating, my third oldest, Feimei, she is a single and my fourth, Shiefa."

"And what is your okaasan's name?" Sakura pointed out.

"My mother's name is Yelan."

"She is beautiful," Sakura's eyes were looking at Yelan. Sakura pointed to a young girl behind Yelan "And who is that little girl there?"

"Oh that's my niece," Syaoran explained. "Well, do you wanna see my room?"

"Okay," Sakura entered the room that Syaoran entered. Her eyes widened to see such a neat room.

"Wow, I never thought it'll be this beautiful, you have such a great personality," Sakura complimented.

Syaoran blushed, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled and so did Syaoran. "So, do you wanna introduce yourself to my family?" Syaoran just remembered.

"Oh, okay," Sakura got up and exited the room, to see the whole sitting in the living room.

"Everyone, I like to introduce to you Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran said to his "feminine" family.

"Hi Kinomoto-san, nice to meet you," Syaoran mother's Yelan greeted.

"Umm… you can all call me Sakura-chan, thank you," Sakura bowed slightly.

"Would you like to eat dinner with you?" asked Akiko, Syaoran's niece, in a cute voice.

"Yes, Arigatou," Sakura wanted to stay a bit, and then she would call her brother to pick her up.

εìíз

The whole family, including Sakura helped to make dinner. Sakura and Syaoran were having some much fun making food. Yelan, Syaoran's Kaa-san watch the two, and was happy for Syaoran to have such a great friends. In fact, she thought that Syaoran might grow into her. She smiled.

Sakura and Syaoran were laughing because their faces were covered in tomato sauce. After making dinner, Syaoran went to get himself cleaned up, and then Sakura would do the same thing. Everyone came to the table and ate sushi. "Arigatou for the food everyone, especially Syaoran," Sakura announced, and smile.

Syaoran blushed "Well thank you for staying with us for dinner,"

"Ummm… can I use your phone to call my Niichan?" Sakura asked Yelan.

"Yes, Syaoran, would you show her where it is?" it was an order from Yelan, not a question.

"Yes, Kaasan," Syaoran obeyed. Syaoran stood up and put his hand out to help Sakura up. Sakura grabbed his hand, _'Why do I feel such a strange feeling whenever I see Syaoran-kun or touch his hands?" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Here it is. I'll be sitting back to eat my dinner," Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, she pressed the numbers on the receiver and waited for someone to answer.

"_Moshi-moshi?" _A voice said.

"Moshi-moshi, Niichan can you pick me up from Syaoran's house? His house is near the Tsukimine shrine."

"_Okay wait there, I'll be there soon. Bye."_

"Bye." Sakura put down the receiver and when to Syaoran's room to get her belongings.

She walked outside and waved goodbye to Syaoran's family.

"Wait, I'll stand outside with you, just to be safe." Syaoran ran up to go outside with Sakura.

Syaoran helped Sakura with her belongings and waited for Touya to come and pick her up.

"Thank you for staying for dinner with us," Syaoran said, happily.

"It's my pleasure, thanks for your delicious food," Sakura said, "You're a great cook, you should come over my house one day,"

"Yeah, one day," Syaoran smiled.

Sakura heard a motorbike coming from the bottom of the street. It was Touya riding his motorbike.

"Okay, hop on kaijuu," Touya teased again.

Sakura went up to Touya and kicked his shin and hopped on the motorbike. "Ja ne Syaoran, see ya tomorrow, thank you for your hospitality." Sakura thanked again.

"Its okay, hope you can come," Syaoran waved.

Touya zoomed off and Sakura smiled once again before they left the house. _"She's so cute,"_ Syaoran thought to himself.

He entered his house, "Syaoran-kun, could I talk to you for a minute?" Syaoran's mother asked.

Syaoran went up to his mother, "What is it you want, Kaasan?"

"It's about Sakura, she is such a beautiful girl; how did you meet her?"

"She is in my class, we became good friends at recess," Syaoran explained to his mother.

"Well, that's good, now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Kaasan," Syaoran went to his room, got changed into his pyjamas and went to bed. When Syaoran was in bed, it was dark, and he whispered, "Osaki ni, Sakura-chan..."

**Author's note**

In this chap, Akemi-rin help me with the title and stuff. See ya.


	4. An exchange student From England

**Author's note: Sorry, my friend uploaded this wrong so I'm fixing this. The chapter "A new friend from England was supposed to be chapter 4 not 3. So can everybody read chapter 3, please? **

**A new friend…from England**

On Wednesday at recess, the group were sitting in a circle together planning what to do on a Sunday. Tomoyo was going to suggest something, until she saw a new student. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and whispered, "Sakura, look behind Takashi; there is a new student." Sakura turned around to look and saw him. Syaoran over heard and looked in the same direction as Sakura, Syaoran saw him and looked away, then he realise who it was. He looked again and it was his cousin, Eriol. Syaoran started to freak out, Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Why are you freaking out?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran pointed at Eriol and said, "Th-that new student over there you just looked at is my cousin, Eriol."

"Whaaaaaatttt?!" Sakura and Tomoyo were speechless.

εìíз

In Japanese class, Sakura and Tomoyo were still speechless about the new student. Terada-sensei just came into the classroom out of breath. "Everyone, I'd… like… to… introduce… to you… an… exchange student," Terada-sensei said, huffing and puffing, "Come in."

The new student walked in, it was Eriol. "Class, I'd like to introduce to you, Hiiragizawa Eriol," Terada-sensei introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Eriol greeted. He had navy purple coloured hair and navy grey coloured eyes.

"Have a sit behind Daijouji-san."

Eriol walked down, Tomoyo's eyes caught his eyes. Both were looking at each other. Eriol smiled. Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran was completely glaring at Eriol. Sakura was looking at Syaoran glaring at Eriol.

"Long times no see…Syaoran-kun," Eriol said mysteriously, turning his head slightly to his left.

Syaoran freaked out, but he pulled himself together. "Ahem, long times no see, to you too Eriol-kun," Syaoran said, trying to sound just as mysterious.

Eriol smiled, but Syaoran gave a glare instead. Sakura and Tomoyo were eavesdropping and spying on them with a mirror. "I never knew that Syaoran would have a cousin," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"I thought he would be just a foreign student, but I didn't expect them to be related," Tomoyo whispered back.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

εìíз

After school, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking home together. "So Eriol, do you have any siblings?" Sakura asked.

Eriol shook his head, "No, I just leave with my parents."

"You're an only child, just like me," Tomoyo said, comparing.

"What about you, Kinomoto-san?" Eriol asked

"I have my Niichan, and Tou-san," Sakura answered.

"Where about do you live?" Tomoyo asked.

"I live next to Seijuu High School."

"Niichan went there," Sakura pointed out.

Eriol and Tomoyo said bye and walked opposite direction, but Syaoran was still walking next Sakura. Sakura found it a bit strange. "Um Syaoran, aren't you meant to be turning right.

"Yes, but I want you to be safe on your way home," Syaoran said, shyly.

"Thank you."

They soon arrived at Sakura's home. "Osaki ni, Syaoran," Sakura waved goodbye. "Osaki ni, Sakura," Syaoran waved goodbye. Sakura entered her house. Syaoran turned around and headed home.

On his way he heard noise, sounding like someone is stalking him. Eriol came out of the corner that made Syaoran scream. "Why did you jump out like that?" Syaoran barked.

"Sorry, I thought you'd know that I was there," Eriol apologized.

The two walked past the park going towards Syaoran's house, talking about what happening in Hong Kong and England. "Why did you come to Japan?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"I came to Japan because I wanted a change," Eriol explained. "Why did you come to Japan?"

"I came to Japan because okaasan wanted to supervise our new companies."

"Hey Eriol, do you wanna come to my house?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, I want to see your family again."

Syaoran and Eriol both walked together, passing the penguin park, passing Tomoeda Junior. They finally made it to Syaoran's house.

"Hold on a sec," Syaoran said, while looking for the house keys. "Found it,"

He put the key into the keyhole and turned it to the right. Syaoran opened the door and let Eriol enter first.

"Okāsan, I'm home!" Syaoran shouted out to his mother.

"Welcome home, Syaoran," she shouted back.

The two walked into the kitchen, Yelan turned d around to see her nephew, in surprise. "Eriol, when did you come here?"

"Good evening, I came here yesterday, and I go to the same school as Syaoran," Eriol explained, smiling.

Akiko walked into kitchen, to be even more surprised to see Eriol. "Eriol!" Akiko squealed and ran up to Eriol to give him a hug.

"How are you, Akiko?" Eriol asked.

"I'm good, what 'bout you?" Akiko asked, in a cute voice.

"I'm good myself, what year are you in?"

"I'm in…um…year one." Akiko replied.

"So that makes, you 7 years old," Eriol thought.

"Yep," Akiko corrected, "can Eriol-niichan play with me? I've been lonely..."

"Yes I'll play with you," Eriol smiled.

Syaoran was happy for Akiko to have fun now. Syaoran was thinking about Sakura, imagining her smiling. Syaoran went to his room, to go to sleep. _Knock knock! _Eriol was at the door. "Umm…can I use your phone?"

Syaoran nodded and led Eriol to where the phone. Syaoran went back to bed, and whispered again, "Osaki ni, Sakura"


	5. Growing In

**Disclaimer: **Hello Readers. I'm back with Chapter5 even thought no one reviewed ch 4. But whayever. I don't own the CCS charcters I just own the foreign charcters.

**Growing in**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________One Week Later­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

The group finally decided what they wanted to do on a Sunday in two weeks times. They decided to go swimming since the weather has been sunny for weeks. But today, it was raining. Sakura and the rest of the group sat together in the classroom. They together all discuss what location and time to go swimming.

"First we should check weather," Takashi said.

"Well, the weather should clear by the end of the week," Eriol said happily.

"Yeah, it should clear up," Tomoyo agreed and looked at Eriol.

Sakura was looking around, until her eyes caught Tomoyo staring at Eriol. Sakura smiled as she watched Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura, what time do you want to meet at?" Chiharu asked.

"…" Sakura did not respond

"Sakura, are you listening?" Syaoran asked, while waving his hands around her face.

"Huh…what's happening?" Sakura asked in confusion.

The group including Tomoyo and Eriol were staring at Sakura.

"Well, we were asking you what time you want meet at," Takashi explained.

"Oh sorry, I was day dreaming," Sakura explained, "well, I was wondering if we can meet at 12:00, because that's when the sun will be out."

"Yeah, that's true," Syaoran approved.

"Shall we meet at 11:30am," Sakura assumed.

The group all put their hands up. "I'll take that as a yes," Sakura joked.

εìíз

After school Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol walked home together again. Syaoran walked Sakura home with an umbrella above her head. They both arrived at Sakura's home.

"Thank you again, Syaoran," Sakura thanked.

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"For walking home with me, keeping me company," Sakura explained, "and for walking me home."

"Well…I just want you to be safe," Syaoran said, bashfully.

"See ya tomorrow," Sakura said, "Osaki ni."

"Osaki ni, Sakura-chan," Syaoran turned around and walked home, as he got up to the corner where Eriol had scared him.

"Ha!" Syaoran jumped out with the umbrella in his hand, but no one was there.

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

Syaoran screamed again and turned around to see Tomoyo behind him

"Don't sneak up on me again!" Syaoran commanded.

"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized, "but what were you doing?"

Well, you know Eriol?" Syaoran began.

"Mhmm," Tomoyo nodded.

"Before I was on my way back from Sakura's I walked up to this corner," Syaoran pointed at the corner where he got frightened. "Eriol jumped out and I screamed."

Tomoyo giggled, "Well you're a type of person who is easy to scare."

"Shut up!" Syaoran snapped.

After the conversation, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked together. "So what do you think of Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"I think she is a great person who likes to make friends with," Syaoran clarified. "She's beautiful, honest and amazing!" Syaoran did not realise that he went a little too far about Sakura, in front of Tomoyo.

"Do you…l-like her?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

Syaoran freaked out as he moved away from Tomoyo, trying to avoid the answer.

"N-n-n-no!" Syaoran stuttered. "W-what makes you think that?"

"Oh, it's just the way how you describe her," Tomoyo said, dreamily. "But do you like her…?"

"N-n-no," Syaoran deny it, trying to avoid the question.

"Come one spit it out," Tomoyo demanded.

"I told you, I don't like her," Syaoran refused to answer.

"Come on," Tomoyo kept annoying Syaoran until he nearly gave up.

"Fine, I like…" Syaoran stopped. "Nope I'm still not saying it,"

"Spit it out will ya," Tomoyo supplicated.

Syaoran finally gave in, "Fine. I love her. There I said it."

"I knew you liked her, don't worry I won't tell her," Tomoyo promised.

"Thank you."

"But you better tell her soon that you love her," Tomoyo convinced.

"Why? It's hard to tell your feelings to someone you like," Syaoran said.

"Well, you will have to try," Tomoyo encouraged. "I gotta go, bye."

"Bye," Syaoran waved.

'_Should I tell Sakura my feelings? She is the most precious person to me, but I'm so afraid that she rejects my feeling…' _Syaoran thought to himself.

εìíз

He got home, Akiko ran up to him, "Welcome back, Oji-san."

"Syaoran, where have you been?" Fuutie questioned.

"I…was…um…walking my friend, home then I talked to her best friend."  
"Ohhh…you were walking someone home, who?" Fuumie was getting ready to tease.

"I was walking home a girl," Syaoran said, embarrassed.

"What's her name?" The third sister asked, Feimei.

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hey isn't that the girl who stayed for dinner?" Feimei remembered

"Yes…" Syaoran said he blushed afterwards.

Shiefa spotted Syaoran blushing, "Hey why are you blushing?"

"Huh? What are you talking?" Syaoran denied.

"Don't you try that on us," Fuutie pointed her cherry blossom manicure at Syaoran.

"Fine, I tell you if you don't tell her next time she comes over," Syaoran wanted his sisters promised.

The four of them, including Akiko was eager to know who Syaoran had a crush on.

"I have…a crush on her," Syaoran said slowly.

The four of them squealed including Akiko, even though she did not know what they were squealing about. "Why are we making this noise for?" Akiko asked in confusion.

"Oji-san has a crush on Kinomoto-san," Fuutie explained to her daughter.

"Who is she?" Akiko asked again.

"Sakura, remember she came for dinner last time."

"Yes, I remember now, she is very pweety," Akiko complimented Sakura, even though she was not there.

"Yes, she is, in fact she is cute and beautiful," Syaoran blushed in front his sisters.

The five squealed again. "What is with all the noise?" Yelan asked.

"Should we tell her?" Shiefa asked Syaoran

Syaoran slightly nodded his head. "Kaa-san, Syaoran-kun loves Kinomoto-chan,"

"Is it the girl who came here for dinner?" Yelan tried to refresh her memory. "Oh yes it is, I'm happy for you to have your first love," Yelan went up to Syaoran and hugged him.

εìíз

Next morning, with clouds was slowly covering the sun. Sakura was still in bed after her alarm clock went off. _Knock Knock!! _Touya opened the door; "Hurry up, kai-" Touya stopped and saw Sakura's was flushed.

"Are you okay? You're burning up," Touya said in a concerned voice, while feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said in an estatic tone.

"No, you're not fine. You should stay home." Touya instructed.

"No, I am fine." Sakura got up and pushed Touya out of her room. She went to get changed into her uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. In surprise, she saw her father in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Tou-san!" She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome back."

"Arigatou, I'm glad to be back from the excavation," Fujitaka looked at Sakura. "Sakura-san, are you okay? You look like you have a fever,"

"No, I'm fine," Sakura smiled, "but thank you for being worried."

εìíз

After eating breakfast, she put her rollerblades on and headed for Tomoeda Junior School. She got to school, and was tired but happy.

"Hi Syaoran, hi Tomoyo," Sakura called.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as Syaoran waved.

Tomoyo smiled turned into a concerned face, same with Syaoran's face. The two ran up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look feverish. Are you sure you are okay?" Syaoran was very concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay," Sakura said, happily.

"You don't look okay," Tomoyo worried.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!_

The school bell and walked to their first class; PD/H/PE. "Today, class we will play dodge ball," Riku-sensei announced.

"Yaaaay!" The student cheered and yelled.

The class was split into two. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were in the same team. The other served the ball first and Syaoran & Eriol caught the ball first before it could hit Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

Sakura went forward to try catch a ball, but she tripped and hit the ground hard. Syaoran saw the ball coming towards her; he ran up to the ball and hit it away. "Are you okay?!" Syaoran asked. Syaoran help her up and walked her over to the bench.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked again, while holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm o…" Sakura fainted onto Syaoran.

"Is she okay?" Riku-sensei asked in concerned voice.

"No, she has a fever and now has fainted," Syaoran explained to the teacher.

"Oh, can you take her to sickbay, and asked the office to call her otou-san!" Sensei requested.

Syaoran walked Sakura to the office, and seated Sakura on the bed. He went to the office lady and asked to call for Sakura's Tou-san to come and pick her up.

As Syaoran waited for her father come, he stayed by Sakura's side. He stroked her hair, "Please, be well soon, Sakura-chan." Syaoran whispered.

Half an hour later, Fujitaka came rushing to daughter. "Where is Sakura-san? Is she well?"

Syaoran heard Fujitaka and ran out of the sick room. "Your daughter is in here," Syaoran directed Fujitaka.

"Thank you and who are you?" Fujitaka asked

"I'm Li Syaoran and I am a friend of Sakura-chan," Syaoran introduced himself.

"Thank you for looking after Sakura-san," Fujitaka smiled.

"It's my pleasure," Syaoran bowed slightly.

Fujitaka put his hands on Syaoran's shoulder. "Thank you again," Fujitaka had Sakura on his back and left the school gates.

'_Please be well, Sakura-chan my love…' _Syaoran said in his mind, hoping she will be well soon and he wanted to tell her how he feels about her.

**Author's notes**

Sorry you guys if you were enjoying it. I'm kind of draggy, my exam up here and I'm kinda stress, I have them nearly everyday. It's very annoying. So hope you have the patience. Unless waiting is not forte. But thank you again for reading Chapter 5 Growing In. My next chapter will be on soon. I hope. I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter. Before I tell you I'll be advertising my friends to you. Akemi-rin: .net/~akemisempai and Michiru-tan: .net/~yukimurasan. Now back to my sneak peek.

_**In love again**_

_Sakura was well now after her fever, she was all energetic and happy. She ate her breakfast happy, her Tou-san and oniichan thought she must still a fever. But she was so happy today, that she couldn't wait to get to school. _

"_I'm off to school," Sakura said._

"_Wait for me," Touya shouted out._

"_Who's the kaijuu now, huh?" Sakura teased._

_Touya was embarrassed by his own little sister. They set off from home and headed for school._

Sorry that's all I've got but don't worry it'll sure come soon. Be sure to remember to review my fanfics, it'll help me and give me more idea. Ja ne~ Sakura-chin here c[=


	6. In Love Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCs character. I hate really repeating myself. But enjoy. ^_^

**In love again**

Two or three days later, Sakura was well now after her fever, she was all energetic and happy. She ate her breakfast happy, her Tou-san and oniichan thought she must still a fever. But she was so happy today, that she couldn't wait to get to school.

"I'm off to school," Sakura said.

"Wait for me," Touya shouted out.

"Who's the kaijuu now, huh?" Sakura teased.

Touya was embarrassed by his own little sister. They set off from home and headed for school. As they were near Yukito's house, Sakura ran in front Touya, leaving him behind her.

"Hi and good morning Yukito," Sakura waved.

"Good morning to you too, by the way how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Sakura turned around and yelled to Touya, "Hey kaijuu, why are you just standing there?"

"Well, it's more likely that I'm waiting for you to hurry up," Touya shouted back.

Sakura and Yukito finished their conversation, and walked with Touya to Tomoeda Junior School.

εìíз

They arrived at Tomoeda, Sakura ran to the school gates and turned around and waved to Touya and Yukito. The two waved back to her and set off to the train station. Sakura was running, passing the shelter next to the toilets. She saw Tomoyo & Syaoran and called out her and Syaoran's name. Tomoyo and Syaoran turned to see who called out their name. In surprise, Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and hugged her.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked in an instant.

"I'm feeling great, how 'bout you?"

"I'm always feeling good." Tomoyo answered in a snapped. Sakura looked away from Tomoyo for one moment and saw Syaoran. He was smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Sakura-chan, why are you blushing?" Tomoyo asked, as she was staring at Sakura's face.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm always like that," Sakura denied while still blushing. Syaoran also blushed too, as kept on staring at her face.

"Syaoran, why are you blushing?" Eriol asked.

"…Oh it's nothing you should know," Syaoran said to Eriol in a quiet voice.

Eriol became curious; same did Tomoyo, both staring at Sakura and Syaoran.

εìíз

It came to recess; Sakura was walking to the group to sit down. Instead she called for Tomoyo to come with her. "Tomoyo, can I speak with you for a minute?" Sakura asked while she stood up.

Tomoyo nodded and stood up to walk with Sakura to the podium where they have assembly. "What is it you want to ask me?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Well, really I don't need to ask, I just telling you something." Sakura said.

"Well, what is it you want to tell me?" Tomoyo asked again.

"It's about Syaoran," Sakura began

"What about him?"

"I have…a…" Tomoyo knew what Sakura was going to say.

"A crush. I have a crush on Syaoran-kun." Sakura said softly, while blushing furiously.

Tomoyo squealed in excitement. "I knew you had a crush on Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo's prediction was right, just to make sure.

The two walked back to the group, Sakura was still blushing from the conversation.

"Syaoran-kun, can I talk to you please, in private?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran nodded and followed Tomoyo to the podium where Sakura and Tomoyo where a minute ago. "I'm going to repeat myself if you don't do this." Tomoyo started. "You should tell her your feelings, before someone will steal her away from you."

"But what if she rejects my feel-" Syaoran got cut off by Tomoyo.

"No she won't she'll won't just reject it." Tomoyo explained, "She is not that type of person, she is cute and sweet, like you said."

Syaoran nodded, "I'll tell her after school or tomorrow,"

"Well, better be…" Tomoyo warned. Syaoran nodded.

εìíз

After school, Sakura and Syaoran were left together to walked home together. _'Should I carry out how I feel? Tomoyo is right but I get nervous,'_ Syaoran thought.

'_I wonder what would happen if I do tell him,'_ Sakura's thought was cut off by Syaoran.

"Sakura, do you want to go the shops with me now?" Syaoran asked.

"S-sure," Sakura stuttered.

Sakura and Syaoran walked to the store together. _'I wonder what Syaoran needs from the store,' Sakura thought, 'but I too need to buy something too.' _

Syaoran stopped at the thread shop, while leaving Sakura walking ahead. "Sakura, watch out for that pole." Syaoran warned.

Sakura turned her head around to ask what he said, until _THUMP!!!_ Sakura hit the pole and fell to the ground. Syaoran ran to Sakura and helped her up.

"Oww…" Sakura whined, while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, but a giggle came out too.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked in an angry tone.

"Well, I warned about the pole up ahead, but it seemed that you didn't hear me," Syaoran explained.

"Oh, whoops," Sakura said, embarrassed. "So what was it you need to get from the store?"

"Oh, fabrics and thread," Syaoran said, "and little decorative things,"

"What for?"

"For my little niece," Syaoran lied.

"Awww, how nice of you," Sakura just remembered, "oh I need to by stuff too,"

Sakura ran up to the fabric and thread stores, including the thing you need to decorate.

εìíз

After shopping, Syaoran walked Sakura home, offering to hold the groceries.

"Thank you again, Syaoran," Sakura smiled and blushed.

Syaoran blushed furiously that he left waving goodbye.

"Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Sakura," Syaoran shouted from a far distance.

Sakura entered her home, to see her oniichan. "Phweeee!" Sakura gasped when her oniichan's face was in her face.

"Don't do that again," Sakura demanded, while pinching Touya's cheek. Hard.

After pinching her oniichan's cheeks, she went upstairs to start on making a teddy bear. She was making a teddy bear for someone who is precious to her.

The same thing happening at Syaoran's house, he is making a teddy bear for Sakura. "Oji-san, what are you doing?" Akiko asked.

"I'm making a teddy bear," Syaoran explained to Akiko.

"For who?" Akiko asked again.

"One for Sakura-chan, and one for you."

"YAY!! Arigatou Oji-san, I love you." Akiko hugged Syaoran and went out of the room.

"I hope she will be happy," Syaoran whispered to himself.

εìíз

Next morning, it was a Sunday, the day they are meant to swimming. Sakura was excited again, that she jumped out of bed. Firstly, she wanted to call, Syaoran. She picked up the receiver and dialled the number.

"_Hello, this is the Li's residents house, Fuutie speaking" _a voice said.

"Hello, it's Sakura-chan. Is Syaoran-kun there?" Sakura asked.

"_Uh, no he said he is off to your house," _Fuutie explained.

_Ding dong!_ The door bell rang.

"Okay, bye Fuutie-chan," Sakura hanged up and Syaoran was at the door.

"Ohayou Syaoran," Sakura said with a smiled on her face. "Fuutie-san told me you were coming here."

"Ohayou to you too, I assumed that you called my home?" Syaoran presumed.

Sakura giggled. "Well, shall we go?"

Syaoran nodded and Fujitaka took them to the Tomoeda Leisure Centre by car.

"So Li-san, you came from Hong Kong," Fujitaka asked while driving.

"Yes, but how'd you know?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

"Sakura-san told me, and she told me about you when you first came to Tomoeda," Fujitaka explained to Syaoran. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, well she is such a great person." Syaoran said to Fujitaka, while looking at Sakura. She blushed even more.

They arrived at the leisure centre and Syaoran helped Sakura with her belongings. Sakura and Syaoran both entered and paid to go in the pools together.

εìíз

As they finished getting change, they went in the pools first. Sakura slowly went into the water, when Syaoran splashed her. She squealed and splashed him back. After splashing each other, Syaoran decided to swim laps, while Sakura just relaxes in the pool. Eriol and Tomoyo came in 5 minutes later; Sakura swam to the edge of the pool and to ask her to go in.

"Tomoyo, are you coming in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, just let me digest, I just ate lunch with Eriol," Tomoyo smiled.

'_Is Tomoyo with Eriol…? That means Tomoyo loved Eriol ever since,' _Sakura thought.

Sakura got out of the pool and walked over to her belongings that is next to Syaoran. She took out her towel; her towel was amethyst with cherry blossom sewn on in random places. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo to ask her something, she opened her mouth then closed it, then she had to ask her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Mmm?" Tomoyo replied.

"Do you love Hiiragiwaza-kun?" Sakura was eager to know.

"Well, yes," Tomoyo was calm, "And I told him my feelings, I know boys are meant to say it first but I had to say it."

Sakura thought about Syaoran for one moment, and then paid attention back to Tomoyo.

"And now we are together," Tomoyo finished.

Sakura soon became speechless, not a single could come out of her mouth. "I know you are surprised that we are together but I'm happy," Tomoyo explained, "And you'll be happy too."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused what Tomoyo had said, "Well, I'm gonna go back in, are you?" Sakura slid into the pool.

"Yes, I'm ready to swim now." Tomoyo walked to the edge of the pool and slide into the pool.

"Sakura, Tomoyo!" someone called, it was Takeshi and Chiharu.

"Finally, they're are here," Sakura said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded.

"Hey you guys, you wanna have a freestyle race?" Both Syaoran and Eriol shout-asked.

"Mhmm," Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu and Takeshi said together.

'_But I don't know how to swim freestyle,' _Sakura worried in her mind.

Sakura swam under water to the lanes. "Um…Syaoran could you teach me how to do freestyle?" Sakura said, embarrassed.

"Sure," Syaoran went behind Sakura and hold her arms.

"Okay, loosen up your arms, meaning relax," Syaoran began to teach.

Syaoran moved her arms far ahead then pulled it back up to her underarm, and then stretch it out again. He did the same with her left arm.

"Now try doing that a couple times while doing little kicks." Syaoran instructed.

Sakura did what Syaoran told her. "Come back," Syaoran gestured with hands, pulling it back towards to him. She swam in freestyle towards him. "Now I'll teach you how to breathe while doing freestyle, okay?" Syaoran said. "Okay, we'll start off like this. I, 2, 3 Breathe." Syaoran did the freestyle arms three times then breathed to the side, and then he turned his head to the right. "Now you try," Syaoran instructed.

Sakura gave it a shot and came back. Syaoran praise her. "Now are we ready to race?" Takeshi asked.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded their head.

"We'll go when the hand hits 0," Eriol explained.

The hand hit zero, and they started. Syaoran was up in front, with Eriol behind him. Sakura was coming third tied with Chiharu. Syaoran and Eriol were at the end and came back. Sakura was now coming third, Chiharu was coming fourth and Takeshi and Tomoyo were coming last. They weren't the type of people who are that competitive.

The race has ended, leaving Syaoran in first place, Eriol in second place, Sakura in third place, Chiharu in fourth, which leaves Tomoyo and Takeshi in last place.

"Congratulations Syaoran and Eriol!" Sakura congratulated.

"Congrats to you," Eriol congratulated Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled,

"Well done, you did great for your first freestyle race." Syaoran praise Sakura again.

"Who's hungry?" Tomoyo asked.

Everyone's stomachs growled.

"I guess everyone is hungry." Tomoyo giggled.

Everyone nodded their head and headed off for lunch.

εìíз

After having lunch, they chatted a bit. After that, they swam again, having races between each other. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't swimming; they got dressed and sat under the shelter, Eriol letting Tomoyo sleeping on him. "What a sweet couple." Sakura sighed herself a rhetorical question. Syaoran saw the couple, Tomoyo now sleeping on Eriol lap, while he strokes through her onyx hair. Syaoran imagined himself with Sakura in that same position. As he went on daydreaming, he had a wet feeling on his back. Sakura had splashed him, to get his attention. Syaoran turned around and gave her a big splash, she giggled.

"Sakura, can I talk to you in private, please?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ears.

Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran got out of the pool and helped Sakura out, by holding out his hands. Tomoyo spotted the two, same did Eriol, they both smiled to each other when Tomoyo was still lying on his lap.

"What is it you want to tell me, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran stuttered, "I…about you…I love…you…"

Sakura was astonished for a while, she didn't reply. After swimming everyone got change and sat down with Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran took out a bag with had a teddy bear that he made, and put it next to Sakura's belongings. Sakura came and saw the package, she opened it and it was a teddy bear with a cherry blossom flower in it's hands. A note fell out and Sakura didn't notice it, until she set the bear in her page.

She read the letter:

_Dear my love, Sakura…_

_I've been meaning to say this to you that _

_I love you…_

_Hope you like your present that I gave you_

_Love from Li Syaoran, _

Sakura knew she loved Syaoran. She walked up to Syaoran and said.

"Syaoran, I…love…you…too…" Sakura stuttered, however she hugged him afterwards, Syaoran hugged her back.

"I love you, Sakura…" Syaoran said, "You became the most precious person to me,"

Sakura gave her teddy bear that she made, and had a little shirts saying 'I love you Syaoran' on it. "Can I name this bear, Sakura?" Syaoran asked for permission.

Sakura nodded, "Then can I name the one you gave me, Syaoran?"

"Yes," Syaoran put his nose against her nose.

εìíз

Syaoran walked Sakura home again, but he decided stay at Sakura's house for a night. "Tou-san, Oniichan I'm home and Syaoran-kun is here too," Sakura announced.

Touya walked out of the kitchen, to see Syaoran, he gave a glare while Syaoran gave a smile. Sakura was the one who gave a glare to her oniichan. "Who's this?" Touya pointed.

"This is Li Syaoran, my love," Sakura explained while she hugged him.

"This is your new love, well he better be good," Touya said.

They went up to Sakura's room. Her room had the bed next to the window but vertically, with cherry blossom throw pillows on beside her big fluffy pillow that said 'Sakura ai shite imasu Syaoran'. Her study table had reading books and workbooks.

"Syaoran, you can sleep on this mattress which is very comfy, okay?" Sakura pulled the mattress under her bed.

"Um, do you mind if I can call my Kaa-san that I'm here?"

"Yes, I'll show you," Sakura lead him to the phone.

After his phone, they went to bed. Sakura feel asleep while Syaoran was still awake. He got up and strokes her auburn-brown hair and kissed her goodnight. "Osaki ni, my love," Syaoran whispered.

**Author's notes**

Wow my longest chapter ever. Ha! I beat Akemi-rin no record. By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was about to fall asleep on this chapter because I was working on it from 4pm to 10pm. I'm very tired; I barely can keep my eyes opened. Zzzzz. Jks don't freak out. All my chapters should be release before the 20th December. And no the chapter are not being released on that date. I want them to be released before that date comes. Please bear with me, I don't really have the net, so my sempai uploads it for me and beta reads it. Please be very patient. Sakura-chin here c[= Zzzzz Zzzzz…….. Osaki ni everyone. *Yawn*

P.S. Now this time, I'll take questions. Please sensible one… =_= Zzzzz……


	7. Together

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the CCs characters. I hope you keep in mind. You probably have. In this I got inspiration by a couple who were lying on each other. That helped me a lot for this chapter. But whatever enjoy yourself. Btw if you see a song in this chapter I didn't invent it I can't write Jap songs. And there is a new character in this chapter, so make him/her welcome. =D (_Done in 2008.)_

**Together**

The morning sun just shone through the little space of the binds. It was only 6:30 in the morning. The sunlight woke up Syaoran instantly; he got up to see Sakura still sleeping with her teddy bear made by him. He smiled and stroked her hair again.

'_I'll go downstairs to make her breakfast, while she is still sleeping,' _Syaoran thought to himself. He went downstairs still in his pyjamas and saw Touya making breakfast. Syaoran gulped.

"Ohayou," Syaoran stuttered.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-san," Touya said, in a monotone voice. "So you have fallen in love with my little sister," he assumed.

Syaoran nodded stiffly.

"What's there to be scared about?"

"Nothing, I wasn't expecting someone here early up." Syaoran said.

"Well, I'm just making breakfast for myself," Touya explained.

"I've come down to make breakfast for Sakura and me,"

"Okay, can you come with me for a minute or so?"

"Yes," Syaoran followed Touya into the living room. "Did you want to ask me something or tell something?"

"Yes, I want you to keep a promise okay?" Touya started, "Do not break her heart, because she had it broken once already."

"Oh…" Syaoran thought about Sakura.

"And if you are going to another country, please send letters or call her," Touya finished.

"Oh okay, but who has done this to her before?" Syaoran wanted know what happen.

"Well, about two months her ex-boyfriend, Hoshino Tatsuya, was with her all the time making her happy," Touya began, "I was happy and I grew fond of him,"

"Hoshino Tatsuya, so he was Sakura's first love?" Syaoran asked.

"But then he told Sakura that he had to go to France, Sakura was sad for him to leave. She wrote letters to him," Touya sighed. "But he didn't respond back to her letters, which made her heartbroken."

"So that's how she was before I came into Tomoeda."

Touya nodded. "So do you promise me to make her happy?"

Syaoran nodded, "I promise." The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Can I borrow the kitchen?" Syaoran asked as he remembered why he down stairs in the first place.

"Yeah why?"

"I came downstairs to make breakfast for Sakura and me," Syaoran explained as he turned around to make pancakes with maple syrup and hot chocolate.

εìíз

Sakura finally woke up when her alarmed went off. She put her feet on the mattress where Syaoran was sleeping. "Oh my gosh, Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura apologized thinking that Syaoran was still asleep, but she realized Syaoran was already up.

'_How embarrassing!' _Sakura thought to herself as she got changed into her uniform. _Knock, knock!_ Sakura went to open the door. It was Syaoran holding a tray, with two plates of pancakes and two mugs of hot chocolate. Sakura smiled as he helps him to put old newspaper from last week on the floor. Syaoran places her pancakes and hot chocolate in front of her, and he put his in front him.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"Ohayou Syaoran," Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

The two started to eat; Sakura was impress with Syaoran's cooking. "Syaoran, did you make these?"

Syaoran nodded, "Why? Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No, I love them!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran smiled as he took a piece of his pancake and fed her. Sakura took the piece and did the same to Syaoran. At the door, Touya was peeking on them through the little space of the door. _'That brat was never anything like that to her. Hmm... I guess Syaoran must be better than him.' _Touya said in his mind.

While they are still eating, Sakura got her serviette and wiped the side of his mouth. He smiled and finished off his pancakes.

"'I'll take everything downstairs while you get change," Sakura put the plates and mugs on the tray, ready to go downstairs. Syaoran nodded. She left the room; Syaoran got changed into his uniform and arrange his books for today's lesson. "Hmm, I should arrange Sakura's books," Syaoran said to himself.

Sakura knocked on the door. "Syaoran are you finished." He went up to the door and opened it. "Yes I am." Syaoran said while he gave her bag and was ready to walk to school.

They walked out of the door together, holding hands. "You two be safe, okay?" Fujitaka shouted from the kitchen. "Okay," they both said together as they exited the door.

εìíз

There were still walking to school, but slowly to let them have enough time to be together. They were coming to the corner where Syaoran got frightened by Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something, something that happened there," Syaoran started and pointed to the corner. "After I walked you home, I was at this corner and Eriol jumped out and scared me which made me scream." Sakura's laughed came out as she tried to stop herself laughing. "Then another day, I remember when Eriol scared, so I was prepared to be cautious, so I jumped out…but no one was there."

"What happened next?" Sakura wanted to know although she was still giggling. "I was surprised no one was walking there, and then someone said, 'what are you doing?' I screamed even louder than usual, and it was Tomoyo."

Sakura burst out laughing that made her stomach hurt, and then she fell to the ground. Syaoran giggled to see Sakura hanyan. He helped her up, but still giggling. She stopped giggling and continued their walk to school. Tomoyo and Eriol was on the other side of the corner, soon the two couples collided with each other. Eriol and Syaoran kept there balance, but Sakura and Tomoyo both fell to the ground. The boys went to help up the girls; instead they ran into each other. Sakura and Tomoyo burst out laughing at the boys. They went to help them; however the girl were being more careful.

εìíз

Period one, during maths, the class had to do surds. Sakura and Tomoyo worked together, while Syaoran and Eriol work on their own. Sakura was doing her work until her eyes slowly trailed to Syaoran eyes, looking at his light brown eyes. Tomoyo was continuing her work 'til she just figured that Sakura wasn't doing her work. She had to nudge her to get her attention.

"Hmm…what is it you want Tomoyo?" Sakura said in a calm voice.

"You might as well do your work, before Yuuki-sensei makes you stay back for detention." Tomoyo warned in a worried voice.

"Okay, just nudge me, I daydream too much these days," Sakura told Tomoyo and smiles.

Tomoyo's head nodded, and the two continues there work. Syaoran finished his work and went up to show sensei. "Good Li-kun, you can have a rest or have free time,"

"Arigatou sensei," Syaoran went back to his seat and let out a big sigh. He slowly closed his eyes and thought about Sakura. "Good Kinomoto-san and Daijouji=san, you can go and have a rest," Syaoran overheard Yuuki-sensei. As he still was thinking about Sakura. He felt a pain on his cheek, he shortly figured out that someone was pinching him, but just sat there still resting, until the pinch became excruciating. He open he eyes, and was getting ready to shout at the person who pinch him. Sakura was in his sight. "Oh crap!" Syaoran said out loud, but no one really heard since there was a lot of chatting and laughing in the classroom. "You made think someone else was pinching my cheek," Syaoran said in hesitation.

"Well, I went up to you and call out your name, but there was no response," Sakura explained, "What kind of boyfriend are you if you don't respond to your love, hmph!" Sakura said in an angry voice, but pretends.

"Oh I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me," Syaoran was on his knees, with his hands together trying to get forgiveness.

Sakura giggled. "Okay I forgive you, but…"

"But what?" Syaoran was getting worried.

"You're so gullible!" Sakura teased. Syaoran's cheek turned red and was embarrassed.

"Well, it's not my problem if I'm that gullible," Syaoran tried reason with Sakura.

"Well, don't worry I still love you okay," Sakura said as he kiss him on the cheek. Syaoran smiled but was slowly blushing.

εìíз

It was four o'clock after school; Syaoran and Sakura were walking home together, holding hands. As they were still walking they saw a poster about the festival coming up soon. "Syaoran, can we read this for a minute, I want to know what it says,"

Syaoran walked with her to the telephone pole. It said:

_**Cherry Blossom Festival**_

_**Coming to Tomoeda on July 10**_

_**Bring your family and friends along too. **_

_**A great day for couples to spend time together romantically...**_

_**Start: 1:00pm – 9:00pm.**_

'_My birthday is three days after the Cherry Blossom Festival.' _Syaoran said in his mind. _'Three days before Syaoran's birthday,' _Sakura said in her thoughts._ 'Maybe I should hold a birthday for Syaoran,' _

Sakura couldn't wait for the festival. "Syaoran, I'm gonna be staying at your house for two days on Wednesday, okay?"

"That'll be fine." Syaoran smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

εìíз

Sakura got home finally and gave a blow kiss to Syaoran from her bedroom window. Syaoran returned the kiss back. She lay back onto her bed, hugging Syaoran the teddy bear, thinking what to do for her boyfriend's birthday.

"Sakura-san, come and have dinner!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming Tou-san!" Sakura shouted from her bedroom. She closed the door and saw what was said on the door: Sakura loves Syaoran! She was deciding to put some pictures on around on the door.

When she went downstairs she saw Touya's hands; it was wrapped in bandages. "Nii-chan what happened to your hand?" Sakura asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing," Touya said trying to sound calm.

"That doesn't look like nothing, so just say it," Sakura demanded.

"No," Touya refused to answer her question.

Sakura stepped on his foot very hard, that he groan from the throbbing pain through his feet. "Fine, I had a fight with a guy at college," Touya gave in, but lied.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked, eagerly.

"T- Sora," Touya said quickly, as he tried not to say his name.

"Sora? But I heard a't' first," Sakura said in confusion.

"Um…you heard wrong, I was about to say my own name," Touya tried make up an excuse to let Sakura know.

"I can't be bothered to ask you anyway, I have to get to do things," Sakura walked away and headed for her room. Sakura hummed to herself.

_**First Love by Utada Hikaru**_

_You are always gonna be my love._

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You will always be the one_

_Ima wa mada karashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made. _

Every time the song came into her head, it always reminds her of Syaoran, which makes her love Syaoran more than Tatsuya.

She got her notepad for writing ideas for Syaoran's surprise party.

"Maybe I should make chocolate cake, since that is favourite flavour." She wrote the ideas down in her notepad. "I'm outta to discuss this with his oneechans," Sakura thought.

εìíз

Next morning, it was a windy day with leaves blowing side to side. Sakura was getting ready for school, but this time woke up late. "Phweeee! I'm slept in late again," Sakura was running up and down getting her books.

"Well, you should of sleep earlier, kaijuu." Touya once again teased her again.

"Watashi wa kaijuu ja nai yo!" Sakura shouted back to her mean niichan.

"Hurry up! I'm leaving!"

"Don't worry you can go if you want now,"

Touya finds it a bit strange now, "Why?"

"I'm going with Syaoran-kun," Sakura explained as she walked downstairs with her hair tied up in little pigtails. "Oh okay, just be careful out there," Touya said, "Syaoran-kun better take care of you."

"Okay." Touya left the door and headed off to Yukito's house. Sakura left 30 seconds after Touya. "Ja ne Tou-san,"

"Ja ne Sakura-san," Fujitaka said happily.

She left the door and rollerbladed to Syaoran's house. She came around the corner, not looking ahead of herself. BUMP! Sakura had bumped into someone.

"Gomen ne," Sakura apologized and looked up. "Syaoran, how come you're walking this way?"

"Umm…I was walking to your house," Syaoran explained, "but there's no point you have come to me,"

Sakura giggled and hugged him. "By the way, Ohayou Syaoran,"

"Ohayou to you too, Sakura,"

εìíз

The two lovebirds finally arrived at Tomoeda Junior, both walking in together holding hands. "Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura called out waving her hand, with the other holding Syaoran's. Tomoyo and Eriol were both holding hands waving with the opposite.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Ohayou Syaoran," Eriol said.

"Ohayou to you two," Syaoran said, happily.

"So what have you two been doing lately?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing much but seeing each other," Sakura said romantically. "What about you?"

"Same as you," Eriol answered straight forward.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

εìíз

At recess, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting together discussing what to do for Syaoran's surprise birthday party, while the boys were playing Jan Ken Pon split game.

"Well, I thinking you should have water fight, karaoke, and all those fun games." Tomoyo suggested.

"Thanks," Sakura wrote the ideas down into her cherry blossom notepad. "Now about the guest,"

"I think you should invite the group to the party," Tomoyo suggested again, "It'll be fun,"

Sakura stopped a bit and watched Syaoran and Eriol playing Jan Ken Pon. Eriol was doing the splits while playing Jan Ken Pon. "Do you wanna watch them play?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay,"

The two walked up to the boys watching. Syaoran now was close doing the splits; he was quite flexible when he was still Hong Kong.

"Jan Ken Pon!" The boys shouted. It was a tie. "Jan Ken Pon!" Syaoran had Jan and Eriol had Ken, Syaoran put his right foot behind his left. Eriol was trying to reach Syaoran foot, he looked like he was going to give up, but no he didn't.

"You can do it, Eriol." Tomoyo cheered.

"Thank you," Eriol said while still doing the splits. He finally reached Syaoran foot, and groaned from the pain. "Jan Ken Pon!" This time, Syaoran had Pon and Eriol had Ken. Eriol put his right foot behind his left. Syaoran now was struggling trying to reach Eriol left foot. He got back up and tried once more. All of sudden, Syaoran did the splits leaving Sakura and Tomoyo dumbstruck. Eriol applauded him.

_Riiiiiiiing!!!_ He helped Syaoran up from the side splits. Syaoran and Eriol went to get there belongings and also helped the girls with theirs.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Tomoyo both said, happily.

"No problems!" Eriol shouted back. The girls smiled.

εìíз

Syaoran walked with Sakura home to get her belongings to stay over at Syaoran's house for 2 days. "Syaoran, are you able to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me?"

"Of course, anything for my little Sakura," Syaoran puts his hands on her shoulder and put his nose against her. Sakura smiled.

They finally arrived at Kinomoto's residences.

"I'm home, Syaoran is here too." Sakura said.

"Welcome back," A voice said from the kitchen. It was Yukito, help making dinner with Fujitaka. "Yukito-san, long time no see," Sakura said cheery.

"True and who this may be?" Yukito pointed at Syaoran.

"I'm Li Syaoran; I have come from Hong Kong." Syaoran introduced himself and bow down slightly.

"Well, I'm Tsukihiro Yukito and I've been friends with this family since Sakura was 10," Yukito introduced himself too.

"Where's niichan?" Sakura asked.

"Touya is at work, he'll be back soon." Yukito assured Sakura.

"Okay, how come you don't work, Yukito-san?"

"I would but I don't feel like working around this year, maybe next year." Yukito explained. "Well, are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm meant to be at Syaoran's house to stay there for a night or two,"

"We are having okonomiyaki (Japanese pancakes)." Fujitaka said.

"Yay okonomiyaki! Syaoran will you stay and have some with me?" Sakura beg with her puppy sparkly eyes.

"Okay," Syaoran smiled. Yukito watched the two in confusion. "Sakura-san, are you two together?"

"Mhmm," Sakura replied, "We've been together for a weeks." She put her index finger up to signify as one.

"Oh okay, enjoy!" Yukito put the okonomiyaki on the table and served the same amount to everyone's plates. Syaoran and Sakura both enjoyed it the most. Fujitaka was watching the two bonding together, he was so happy.

"Well, I better get my belongings," Sakura went upstairs to get her belongings, including the teddy bear.

"Ja mata, Tou-san, Ja mata Yukito-san," Sakura waved goodbye and they left the house at sunset. "What a beautiful sight, isn't Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it is a beautiful sight," Sakura replied while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to take a picture to remember the memory in the future?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded and Syaoran took out a digital camera. He took pictures of Sakura standing in front of the sunset and Sakura took pictures of him. She wanted to take a picture of both of them, so Syaoran set it on timer.

They stood in front of the sunset; Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek and the camera flashed. "Let's take a look." Sakura walked up to the camera and preview the previous photos.

"It turned out great!" Syaoran proclaim and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope we stay together forever,"

"Me too…"Sakura agreed.

εìíз

The lovebirds arrived at Syaoran's house. "Kaa-san I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" said a voice. _'That doesn't sound like Kaa-san,_' Syaoran thought so he walked on forward, to be astonished, to see Meiling. Meiling has her tied up in pigtails up high but into buns with hair flowing out. She had bluish black coloured hair colour and purplish black colour eyes.

She ran up to Syaoran and hugged him tight. "Meiling-chan, i…can't…breathe…" Syaoran said breathe short.

"Oh sorry," Meiling let go and saw Sakura. "Who's she?" Meiling pointed at Sakura with her other hand on her hip.

"Meiling, I like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran introduced. "Sakura-chan, this is Li Meiling."

"Hajimemashite," Sakura bowed down slightly.

"Hmph, nice to meet you," Meiling said in harsh tone.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Syaoran said.

"It's nothing," Meiling denied. Sakura felt like that Meiling and she won't get along.

εìíз

After an hour Sakura and Meiling meet eye-to-eye, Fanren, Fuutie, Feifei and Shiefa had come back from their picnic. Sakura walked up to the four sisters and bowed slightly and said. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you too, Kinomoto-san," Fanren said while all four of them bowed slightly.

"You can call me Sakura-chan."

They all nodded, "I was wondering if you can help me with things…" Sakura whispered into Shiefa ears.

"Sure, what is it about and why are you whispering?"

"Umm… it's for Syaoran's surprise birthday party…" Sakura said shyly. The four of them squealed.

"Syaoran, can you come here for a minute?"

Syaoran got up and left Meiling sitting by herself. "What is it?"

"Are you with Sakura-chan?"

"Yes," He said confidently.

They squealed again, making Sakura and Syaoran covering their ears from Syaoran's sisters. Sakura and Syaoran smiled to each other, which made Meiling, hate Sakura more.

The sisters and Sakura walked into the living room together to discuss Syaoran's birthday secretly, while Meiling and Syaoran went into the backyard together.

"Syaoran, why do you love Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"Because, she is the type of person who will accept me for who I am," Syaoran answered while looking into the night sky. "Why?"

"Well, I just don't like her."

Syaoran temper was growing on the inside but tried not to show it on the outside, "What makes you hate her?"

"I don't like her personality."

"Well, I like her personality; you should try to be friends with her…" Syaoran got cut off by Meiling.

"NO! I HATE HER SHE IS SO, SO…!"

"SO WHAT?!" Syaoran was now furious with Meiling; he really wanted to throw his temper at her, for saying those harsh words. "Why don't just go away then, you are always like that!"

"No!" Meiling snapped.

Syaoran walked away not wanting to talk to Meiling, he was annoyed with her. Meiling watched him walk away from her, with her eyes firing up.

εìíз

In the meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran's sister were still discussing Syaoran's surprise birthday party.

"So does Syaoran like any games, like water fight…?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran really loves water fights and split games," Feifei told.

Sakura wrote the idea in her cherry blossom notepad. "Anything else, wait, does Syaoran like chocolate?"

"Definitely!" Shiefa said quickly, which made Sakura jump from her seat. "Sorry…" Shiefa apologized.

"It's alright; I wasn't paying attention, more likely thinking about Syaoran…" Sakura reassured Shiefa.

Syaoran was in his bedroom, overheard Sakura says 'she was more likely thinking about him,' which made him happier. Meiling too, heard Sakura. "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?"

Sakura nodded and walked next to the bathroom near Syaoran's room. "Why do you love Syaoran?" Meiling soon became sceptical to know why.

"I love Syaoran because he'll be there for me when I'm down and he is very kind." Sakura explained her justification.

"You know that he is using you?" Meiling lied.

"No, he'll never do that." Sakura wasn't too dense enough to think that.

"Well, he is…he hates you!"

BANG! The door slammed by Syaoran, he went up to Meiling and slapped leaving a hand mark on her face. Meiling was on the floor weeping. Fanren and the others saw Meiling on the ground with a hand mark on her face.

"Who did this to you?" Fuutie ran up to Meiling to comfort her. Meiling lift up her hand weakly pointing at Syaoran with Sakura in his arms. Feifei glared at Syaoran, "Why did you do that?!" she screamed.

Syaoran didn't back down from her pitch. "That bitch there, was trying to make Sakura and I break up!" Syaoran pointed his finger strongly at Meiling, staring into her painful purplish black cold eyes. Syaoran took Sakura into his bedroom within his arms, to comfort her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but why does she hate me?" Sakura asked in downhearted voice.

"I don't know, but don't worry I'll protect you from her," Syaoran puts his arms around her to make her feel protected.

"Arigatou," Sakura yawned.

"Why don't you sleep now?"

"Okay," Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran lap, as he stroked through her auburn brown.

"Osaki ni, my Sakura…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura as he fell asleep too.

εìíз

In the morning, it was a windy cold day. Syaoran woke up early, seeing still Sakura on his lap. He got up slowly tried not awaken Sakura up.

Her eyes opened up slowly from the small movement of Syaoran, she got up slowly and stretched out her arms. Syaoran looked at her. "O-Ohay-ou…" Syaoran spluttered.

"Ohayou Syaoran, sorry if I woke you up," Sakura yawned.

"No, no, no I was getting up and I wanted to be careful not to wake you up," Syaoran said. Syaoran put his hand out to walk outside with him.

"Ohayou everyone!" Sakura and Syaoran both said together while holding hands.

"Ohayou!" the Li family said back, except for Meiling. She stilled had the hand mark on he face which turned into a hand mark bruise. Syaoran was still mad at her, but felt guilty. Syaoran walked up to Meiling and apologized, "Sorry Meiling for giving you a bruise…"

She didn't respond as a result that her cheek still hurts from last night.

"I'm sorry too," Sakura said, making Meiling shocked.

"For what?" Meiling asked while but her hand on her cheek.

"Well, I know that you don't like me as much, but also saying 'sorry' for Syaoran," explained Sakura.

Meiling got up and met eye-to-eye to Sakura. "Well, it is okay…can you and I become friends?"

Sakura nodded and held both of Meiling's hand. "Yes, we may be friends."

Meiling and Sakura both smiled to each other and laugh. Syaoran watched the two become friends and he smiled.

εìíз

"Meiling-chan, are you coming to Tomoeda Junior High with us?" Sakura asked, happily.

"I dunno I don't have the uniform to go…" Meiling realised.

"Don't worry you can borrow my uniform," Sakura suggested.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Meiling bowed.

"Dō itashimaste."

Syaoran and Sakura waited patiently for Meiling to get changed. The door opened with Meiling look gorgeous in the sailor uniform.

"You look amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Arigatou…" Meiling smiled

"Dō itashimaste." Sakura and Syaoran smiled.

The three of them walked to school together talking what is happening in Hong Kong. "So Meiling, how are your parents doing?" Syaoran asked, happily.

"Well, they are on a trip around the world so I came here to stay here with you and your family," Meiling explained.

"Wow! So do you know how long you at staying here for?" Sakura asked,

"I'm here til' the end of the year…"

Sakura's eyes widened in delight but Syaoran mouth was wide open looking like he'll drop to the ground. Meiling giggled, "What are you giggling about?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Look at Syaoran…" Meiling point at Syaoran still giggling, Sakura too started to laugh. They soon arrived at the school. "Syaoran, you can go to home class, I'll take Meiling to the office to enrol her in." Sakura told.

Syaoran nodded and headed to home class. Sakura and Meiling both went to front office to enrol her in.

"Excuse me." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A young office lady said happily, she had reddish brown her tied up in a bun.

"Umm, we have a new student to Tomoeda Junior High." Sakura said, cheerily.

"Okay, I'll enrol her in; I will write a note for you to explain your absences then you can go back to home class,"

"Arigatou," Sakura bowed.

"Dō itashimaste," she said back. As soon Sakura left the door, the young lady help Meiling to fill out the form. Sakura was walking to home class, now to come think of it she just remember it was the first day of July.

"Syaoran's birthday is in 13 days, I better hurry," Sakura said under her breath. She ran to class, open the door out of breath. Syaoran looked at her, like she was afraid.

"Kinomoto-san, please take your seat," Terada-sensei commanded. Sakura got up and gave sensei the note to explain her lateness. "Okay you can take your seat." Sakura walked over to her seat in front of Syaoran and next to Tomoyo on the left.

"Psst!" Syaoran whispered to catch Sakura's attention.

"Hmm?"

"What happened? You looked like that you were being followed." Syaoran asked in a worried tone.

"I was running to class because I didn't want to be marked away," Sakura explained.

_Knock! Knock!_

Terada-sensei slide open the door to see Meiling and the office lady. He came back in and announced. "Class, I like to welcome you a new student, come in."

Meiling entered the room shyly, and spotted Sakura and Syaoran. They both smiled to her to help her to be confident. "Li Meiling came from Hong Kong and is related to Li-kun."

"Li-san why don't you us about yourself?"

Meiling nodded her head stiffly and started, "My name is Li Meiling, I've come from Hong Kong like my cousin, Syaoran and I'm friends with Kinomoto Sakura,"

The class cheered. "Okay you can have a seat next to Daijouji-san," Terada-sensei pointed his finger at Tomoyo. She put her hand up to let her know where she is. Meiling walked to the seat behind Tomoyo, "Hi, my name is Daijouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you." Tomoyo introduced herself.

"Hope you like it here in Tomoeda Junior High School," Syaoran smiled. Meiling smiled back, hoping she'll have a great time here with Syaoran and the others.

**Author's Note:**

Konnichiwa everyone! This chapter is 12 pages long and it took me a hell lot of time to do this. I was going to make it even longer but I though that you guys out there will get bored and bored and bored and end falling asleep so I stopped it here and may be my chapter maybe more than 10 chapters. I hope, but I was meant to realise all of them before 20 December but sorry not enough time. Do remember, I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapters unleashes. By the way the story has 4,731 words; I wanted to make it 5,000 words but couldn't be bothered. Ja ne everyone! =D Arigatou Gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!) Be in surprise for next chapter as it gets longer. Find out soon.


	8. The Most Romantic Times

**Disclaimer: **I hate saying this line all over and over again. I'm just like Akemi-rin; Michiru-tan (Yukimura-san) said that we're nearly the same. LOL. Okay, I do not own the CCs characters but I own the foreign one. A lot of things happen in this chapter and it'll be the longest chapter I've ever written. I've also change the chapter names quite a few times since I don't want to make it so long and it'll spoil your reading as if you'll be interested in it and now enjoy this lovely chapter as the two earn there first kiss… NOT! It was supposed to be in this chapter but I had changed it since due to long reading. PLEASE R&R! IF YOU ARE READING THIS!

_**Previously on Together Forever…**_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Terada-sensei slide open the door to see Meiling and the office lady. He came back into the class and announced. "Class, I like to welcome you a new student, come in."_

_Meiling entered the room shyly and instantly spotted Sakura and Syaoran. They both smiled to her to help her be confident. "Meiling came from Hong Kong and is related to Li-kun."_

"_Meiling why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"_

_Meiling nodded her head stiffly and started, "My name is Li Meiling, I've come from Hong Kong like my cousin, Syaoran and I'm friends with Kinomoto Sakura,"_

_The class cheered. "Okay you can have a seat next to Daijouji-san," Terada-sensei pointed his finger at Tomoyo. She put her hand up to let her know where she is. Meiling walked to the seat behind Tomoyo, "Hi, my name is Daijouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you." Tomoyo introduced herself._

"_Hope you like it here in Tomoeda Junior High School," Syaoran smiled. Meiling smiled back, hoping she'll have a great time here with Syaoran and the others._

**Most romantic time…**

It was still that very same day; Meiling ate her recess with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and the rest of the group. "So Meiling do you want to come to Cherry Blossom Festival with Syaoran, Tomoyo and me?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded his head to tell her to say 'yes'.

"Okay, I'll come just to have fun with you guys," Meiling smiled.

Eriol thought of something since Syaoran and Meiling both come from Hong Kong they should have a competition to see who is most flexible. "Hey, why don't you two have a Jan Ken Pon split game," Eriol announced.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "Compete lets see who is flexible."

"Go! Go!" The group cheered.

"If you lose or win, I don't really care because I love you," Sakura whispered into Syaoran.

"Arigatou,"

"No prob," Sakura smiled.

The game started the group cheered on the cousins. "Ready?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Jan Ken Pon!" The two shouted out. Meiling had Jan and Syaoran had Pon. He slowly moves his right foot behind his left heel. Meiling move her right foot to be in line with Syaoran's.

"Jan Ken Pon!" They shouted out again. This time Meiling had Ken and Syaoran had Pon again. Meiling now move her right feet, taking a short distance, and put it behind her left.

The group was cheering on the two which caught an attention to other student, made a crowd. Part of the crowd started to cheer shouting, 'Go Syaoran!' and the other were shouting 'Meiling, Meiling, Meiling!"

The competition became intense, and made the competition nail-biting. "Jan Ken Pon!" Syaoran had Ken and Meiling had used Jan. She moved her left foot and Syaoran tried to reach Meiling's foot, but failed.

"Congratulations, you win!" Syaoran announced as he got up from the splits. The side of crowd on Meiling's side cheer wildly in delight. On Syaoran side on congratulated him for trying his best.

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come to her. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You tried your best, let me give you treat for nearly winning…" Sakura said seducingly.

Syaoran gave a seducingly smile to Sakura while she gave a normal smile. The bell rung and everyone went to third period, music with Mizuki-sensei.

Sakura and Syaoran hold each other's hand while going to music in G block upstairs. They all lined up noisily with all of chatter and laughter. "Tomoyo isn't there a singing assessment that you have a singer and another that play the instrument," Sakura asked.

"Mhmm, it'll be out of 50…" Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Meiling's mouths had dropped instantly as they heard the whole thing. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Eriol wasn't surprise he could do anything, he's outgoing. _Tip Tap! Tip Tap! _Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling heard running. It was Mizuki-sensei running late; she got to the door and unlocks the room. "You…may…go in…" Sensei said, breathless.

"Are you okay, Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I was in the office however I didn't hear the bell, so then I didn't hear the bell,"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Mizuki smiled. Once everyone was seated sensei announced, "Today, class you'll be doing a singing assessment with a partner; one singing and one playing an instrument…"

"O-negai, not me…" Sakura whispered as she repeated it.

"Um…Amane-san could you come out with your partner," Mizuki-sensei asked.

"Hai," Kaoru said as she got up with Kaito.

"Song you'll be singing?" Mizuki-sensei said as she was getting to right down the song.

"First Love by Utada Hikaru…"

Kaito started to play the piano and Kaoru start to sing.

_**First Love (I don't have translation I forgot to get them, PM or review my story and I'll send it to you)**_

_Lyrics: Utada Hikaru __うただ__ひかる_

_Saigo no kisu wa_

_Tabako flavour ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni iru n'darou_

_Dare wo omoette 'ru n'darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada karashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru_

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru_

_Anata wo omoette 'ru n'darou _

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever..._

The class cheered with amazement from Kaoru's (Amane) voice and Kaito's piano skills. "Next will be…" Mizuki-sensei said as she pick randomly from her roll.

"Not me, o-negai," Sakura begged again.

"Kinomoto-san, can you please come up?"

"Awww..."Sakura sighed in dismay. She got up and Syaoran got up with her. "I thought you weren't going to do it?"

"Well, I'll be there with my little Sakura, so she doesn't freak out, okay?" he whispered.

"Ookini Arigatou,"

"Dō itashimaste,"

"Song?" Mizuki-sensei raises her eyebrow in confusion, why Kaoru and Sakura had done it with a boy.

"Catch You, Catch Me…" Sakura told. "Could I have two more people help me with this song?"

"Doushite?"

"This song has more than one instrument and my friends and I were working on this song," she explained.

"Hai,"

"Ookini Arigatou,"

Tomoyo and Eriol got up and join with Syaoran with other instrument.

_**Catch you, catch me. Unknown Artist**_

_aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
ienai no iitai no  
CHANSU nogashite bakari_

_datte (datte) datte (datte)  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai_

_Hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
ma - yo - wa - na - i __[1]_

_tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-  
anata no egao de  
itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae_

_O-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

_hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
unmei datte o-niai date  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

_Hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
ma - yo - wa - na - i_

_hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
unmei datte o-niai date  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

The crowded over roared which had frightened Mizuki-sensei. Sakura, Syaoran and the rest laughed in excitement.

"You four have gotten yourself…" said Mizuki-sensei.

Sakura had thought in her head, _'Oh no!'_

"50 out of 50!" exclaimed sensei.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol mouths have dropped open instantly while staring at Mizuki-sensei. "A-a-are y-you s-s-ser-i-ious…?" Sakura spluttered.

"Hai!" Mizuki-sensei nodded her head once. Meiling rapidly clapped as soon she heard the results.

Sakura jumped up and down with Tomoyo, they soon squealed. The boys, Syaoran and Eriol shook hands and congratulated, and went to the girls. Sakura jumped on Syaoran; Tomoyo did the same to Eriol. Afterwards the rest of the class also did the assessment. _'Oh yeah it's the last day of this term. Yay!' _Sakura remember in her thoughts.

"Guys, do you remember what today is?"

"What?" They all leaned towards Sakura side.

"It's the last day of this term!" Sakura announced.

"Oh yeah. Now we can do more things in the holiday."

εìíз

School had ended with laughs and happiness, Sakura walked with Syaoran home. _'Should I make a birthday?' _Syaoran thought to himself.

'_Now, I need to go shopping with Fanren, since she knows more about Syaoran.' _Sakura also thought to herself. They soon arrived at Sakura's home.

"Osaki ni, Syaoran." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Osaki ni to you too Sakura." He kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura entered the house, while she watched Syaoran walking from the kitchen window. She smiles. "So are you having a good time, Sakura-san?" a male voice asked.

Sakura was startled and squealed, "Phweeeeeeeee!!" she turned around and it was her Tou-san who had startled her.

"Gomen ne… I thought you knew that I was here." Fujitaka apologized.

"No, no, I wasn't paying attention I was more likely daydreaming…" Sakura gave an embarrass smile and Fujitaka gave her a normal smile. She went up to her room and took a big white envelope saying _Kinomoto Sakura. _She opened the envelope; it had the photos that they both took when she was sleeping over at Syaoran's house. She ran downstairs and walked up to her father.

"Otou-san, can I use your laminator, onegai?" Sakura put her hands together and begged.

"Hai, just be careful, alright?"

Sakura nodded her head and walk towards her Fujitaka's library downstairs. She put the photo in A3 laminating paper; about six photos in one sheet and she put it through the laminator. After laminating the few photos she went to the stairs, but just remember something; she went to Tou-san. "Ookini Arigatou, Tou-san," Sakura bowed.

"Dō itashimaste." Sakura ran upstairs and entered her room. She went to study table and open the top draw; she took out a pair of scissors and cut the photos in laminating sheet. After cutting, she went through her draw again and seeks for the blu-tack; she stuck them on the back of each photo and went to the front door and stuck them around the saying: Sakura loves Syaoran!

"Sakura-san, dinners ready!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sakura walked down stairs and looked back at her cherry blossom background door. She smiled as she thought about him again.

εìíз

At Syaoran's house, Syaoran was also looking through the photos but he put it in a big picture frame which mostly includes Sakura in them; in the middle on frame there was a photo print out medium size photo of Sakura kissing him of the cheek. Syaoran smiled. _'Nice memories...' _

Akiko came in and saw the big frame of pictures. "Ojīsan, is that Sakura-niichan?"

"Yes, she is beautiful." Syaoran replied as Sakura's smile was in his thoughts.

"What does bootiful mean?" Akiko asked as she put her index finger on her lips.

"Beautiful means nice and pretty, just like you," Syaoran put his index finger on her nose softly. Akiko smiled and went into the lounge room. "Okāsan!" Akiko shouted out to Fanren. "Yes?"

"Come with me, come with me!" Akiko pulled her hand and tried to rush her to come to Syaoran's room. As soon Fanren entered the room, her eyes promptly saw the big frame. Syaoran face gradually went red as Fanren was nevertheless staring at the photo. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Syaoran asked serenely.

"Yeah, of course I am." Fanren went outside of the room and brought back with her the rest of his siblings. Their eyes were completely gazing at the big frame with pictures of Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oh my Kami-sama, you two love together so much!" exclaimed Fuutie. Syaoran gave a nervous face and nodded slightly. _Ring Ring! _Akiko ran to the phone because Fanren told her to get the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi," sang into the phone sweetly.

"_Moshi, Moshi, Akiko. It's Sakura-chan here." _Sakura told over the other side of the phone. _"Is your okaasan there?"_

"Hai, just wait a moment, okay?" Akiko put down the phone and called out to her okaasan.

"Moshi, Moshi, Li Fanren here."

"_Hi, Fanren-sama, it's Sakura-chan here, I was wondering if you could come shopping with me," Sakura started,_

"Hai, when?"

"_A day after the cherry blossom festival," _

"Okay, no problems."

"_Okay, Ookini Arigatou, Fanren-sama. Ja ne." _Sakura and hung up, and Fanren put down the phone.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Your girlfriend," Fanren replied happily.

"What happened is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked panicky.

"No she asked if I can go shopping with her with rest of us, but not you."

"Why?"

"I dunno, she said it's a surprise." She explained.

"Oh…"

"Hey don't be so down, it could be something for you," she tried to cheer him up.

"Hai, by the way where is Meiling?" Syaoran looked around and see no trace of her.

"She went to stay at Tomoyo's house for the night." Feifei said from behind as she was walking towards the living room.

"Okay," Syaoran said happily and walked to his bedroom to go to bed.

"Osaki ni everyone!" Syaoran shouted to everyone from his bedroom.

"Osaki ni, Syaoran-kun!" They all shouted back.

Syaoran folded his blanket once and put himself to bed, before falling into a sleep he whispers, "Osaki ni, my love…"

εìíз

It was Sunday morning; Syaoran woke up instantly without any distractions. _Bang! Bang! _Syaoran got out of bed; non drowsy and open the door and saw Akiko crying.

"Akiko-chan, what's wrong?"

"Kaa-a-s-san, w-w-would-don-n-n't t-t-take t-to the pen-g-guin park…" Akiko stuttered.

"Okay, don't cry I go talk to her." Syaoran held Akiko hands in his and walked over to Fanren.

"Oneechan, why didn't you allow Akiko-chan to go to Penguin Park?" Syaoran asked in serious tone.

"Well, I'm too busy right now!" Fanren shouted which made Akiko scared and hid behind Syaoran.

"No need to shout no wonder she sometimes frightened by you!" Syaoran retailed fiercely.

"Shut up! Why don't you take her then?!"

"Fine I will at least she'll like me better." Syaoran pick Akiko and let her sit on his fore arms. He walked towards phone. "Stand here while I make a phone call, okay?"

"To who?"

"Sakura-neechan,"

"Yay!" Akiko exclaimed full of excitement.

"_Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residents who is this?" _A female answered.

"Moshi, moshi Sakura-chan, it's me Syaoran…"

"_Hi what is it you want?" _

"I was wondering if you want to come to Penguin Park with Akiko and me."

"_Sure!" _

Akiko was pulling on Syaoran's shirt, he bent down asked. "What is it?"

"Feifei-basan said there was an event."

"Well, there is an event there, that's what Akiko told me."

"_That's great, do you mind if I bring Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun over too." _

"Sure, Meiling is at Tomoyo-chan's house."

"_Okay, I'll tell Tomoyo to tell Meiling, okay? Gotta go!" _

"Hold on, I'll go to your house and we walk together to Tomoyo's, okay?"

"_That's fine see you then," _

Syaoran put down the phone and bent down to tell Akiko. "Okay, we are going at 11 o'clock," Syaoran pointed to the clock. "Okay?" Syaoran look into Akiko's eyes; they had the same eye colour as Sakura. This had made him think about Sakura.

"Ojisan, Ojisan, Ojisan!" Akiko shouted.

Syaoran snapped out of his daydream. "Oh sorry, daydreaming again. Let's give you a bath." Syaoran took Akiko hands and walked towards Fanren's room. _'The warmth of Akiko's hands feels like Sakura's when I hold hers…' _Syaoran thought. He helped Akiko with her bath and got her dress into a pink dress. It was all pink on the bodice with a tied waist bow on the back, on the bottom it was a metallic baby pink. He looked through her wardrobe, looking for a pink jacket that suits with the dress.

"Ah here, very cute!" He took out the jacket. It was baby pink colour; it goes halfway throughout the skirt. Akiko put it on and looked in the mirror. "Pweety!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Now the shoes, these white ones," Syaoran pointed to the shoes that had a bit of heels.

"You're cute in those shoes." Syaoran said happily. "I'll go for a shower and get dress okay?"

"Yep, I go sit in the lounge room and watch Cardcaptor Sakura," Akiko walked to the lounge room and went up to Yelan.

"Obaasan, can you put Cardcaptor Sakura on for me?"

"Hai, anything for you," Yelan patted her head.

εìíз

After Syaoran had a shower he got dressed into something quite formal. He wore a black suit jacket along with white long sleeves wearing on the inside. He also wore a black suit pants. He wanted to be formal and wanted to respectful to Sakura and Fujitaka.

"Akiko come here please," Syaoran called out.

"Coming," Akiko walked to Syaoran in his room, she saw a two pink bunny rabbit scrunches and a brush.

"Sit here." Syaoran put his right hand on the bed in front of himself. Akiko jumped onto the bed and looked into front of mirror. He started to brush her hair to untangle the hair. Soon after she gather half of Akiko's auburn brown hair and tied it into a high pigtail, he did the same with the other half.

"Now let me find a hat for you," Syaoran got up and went to hat stand; he took a straw hat with cherry blossoms on it. "Here."

Akiko ran to mirror again, she smiled to Syaoran in delight.

"Let's go now, almost 11." They both left the house and strolled to Sakura's house. On the other hand, Sakura was running up and down looking for pair of shoes, then went up to her room.

"What dress should I wear?" Sakura thought panicky. "Awww…How hard can it be?"

_Ding! Dong! _"I'll get the door!" Fujitaka shouted out.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun,"

Syaoran bowed and Akiko did a curtsies. "Ohayou Gozaimas Kinomoto-sama."

'_Oh No! He's here I'm not even done yet!' _Sakura thought.

Syaoran walked with Akiko upstairs to Sakura's room. In a instant, his eyes were captivated by the photo on her door.

"Sakura ai shite imasu Syaoran!" Syaoran read out softly, Sakura heard Syaoran. She opened the door, too let Syaoran and Akiko in.

"Sakura-chan you're not ready yet?"

"No, I was running up and down wondering what to wear." Sakura explained.

"Let Ojisan help you, he help me with my clothes," Akiko advised.

"Oh really?" Sakura look at Syaoran. He gave a embarrass smiled. "Why don't you help me to pick what I should wear?" she said sarcastically

"Hai-i-i" Syaoran walked towards Sakura's built-in-wardrobe. He saw a bunch of skirts and dresses hung up on each coat hanger neatly.

"You sure have a lot of skirt and dresses,"

Sakura nodded. He still looked through and saw a dress; it was white dress which had puffy shoulder with a metallic purple jacket, it had the same length as the dress.

"Here wear this one," Syaoran gently pulled out the metallic purple jacket with puffy shoulder white dress.

Sakura eyes glittered in amazement, to be surprised by Syaoran fashion sense. "Arigatou Syaoran, I love you!" She hugged Syaoran and went to get change in her father's room.

"At least she's happy," Syaoran said to Akiko.

"Yep, you are good at picking the right clothes," Akiko complimented.

Syaoran smiled and hugged Akiko. "Arigatou," He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Dō itashimaste." Akiko said, sweetly.

Sakura came into the room without letting them noticing her coming in. The dress went down, just above her knees.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked.

"You look…" Syaoran took a quick scan. "Exquisite."

Sakura blushed, "Now the shoes," Syaoran took a scan around Sakura's room.

"Let me go down stairs first, okay?"

"Hai, I'll do my hair."

Syaoran went downstairs and look at the shoe rack. He saw black school shoes, sport shoes and Fujitaka's and Touya's shoes. Then he saw white shoes, they looked like the exact same pair as Akiko, but in bigger size. He brought with him to Sakura's room.

"Here. They are the one Akiko is wearing,"

Sakura looked down at Akiko's feet. "Wow. Your okaasan must have fashion sense as me,"

Akiko's face went happy to sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Okaasan, shouted at me today and I got really scared," Akiko explained sadly, she sniffed.

"Aww…Don't worry she must have been stress," Sakura said explained. Akiko put her arms around Sakura's neck and hugged. Sakura hugged back.

"Let's get going, before we miss out," Syaoran opened the door and lead them out of the door.

"Arigatou," Akiko and Sakura both said to Syaoran. Sakura turned back and winked at Syaoran. Syaoran winked back.

εìíз

The three were walking at a normal pace, they arrived at Tomoyo's house, and Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting at the entrance of her house. Tomoyo wore amethyst shoulder less sleeve shirt along with a black mini skirt that goes halfway past her thighs. Eriol was wearing the same thing as Syaoran, except his is a darker grey. Halfway to Penguin Park, Akiko was so excited she kept on saying 'Arigatou'. Sakura and Syaoran said it was alright, but what wanted her to stop saying it.

They finally arrived at the Penguin Park, they all saw face painting, competition such as Karaoke, races, sumo wrestling. Sakura walked with Syaoran to the swings where no one was playing on. Akiko went off playing with her friends, doing activities. Tomoyo and Eriol walked around looking at the event and games, they both play games and watched kids having fun. Meiling was playing Akiko, doing thing she wanted to do for today.

"Syaoran, you're very sweet to Akiko-chan. She looks up to you a lot." Sakura said, happily.

"Well, you're superb at comforting people who are down,"

"I guess we both have different abilities," Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's rib, while he puts his right over her. They both happily watched the kids playing games.

"Excuse me, can I go on the swing, onegai?"

"Sure." Syaoran said instantly. Sakura and Syaoran walked together to the silver underneath the cherry blossom tree. Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran saw a branch of blossom; he picked a flower and places it in Sakura's hair. He slowly stroked through her shiny auburn brown hair.

A photographer nearby eyes was captivated by Sakura and Syaoran peacefully relaxing underneath the cherry blossom tree. He took a shot of them and wanted to put it on this week's newsletter saying: A Romantic Sight…

"Sakura-neechan!" Akiko called out.

"What is it? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura asked in a concern voice.

"Nothing wrong, I want you to help me with something," Akiko held Sakura hands and led her to The Karaoke Contest. "Can you help me win that Orange cute stuffed bear with wings," Akiko pointed to the bear.

"Sure, anything for you." Sakura smiled.

Sakura enrolled to enter the contest.

"Okay, can I have the song you'll be singing?"

"Kimi Ga Suki,"

"Okay, let me find that song." The lady looked through folders for the song. "Found it! Ready?"

"Hai," Sakura held the microphone close to her mouth. The music started.

_**Kimi Ga Suki (This song I chose because it suits the Sakura and Syaoran)**_

_**By Trish Thuy Trang**_

_As the sun lights the velvet summer sky and is_

_Gone leaving autumn in your eyes. Yesteryears _

_Still I see your face once more. On the pier_

_Where the tides runs into the shore._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, sweet as the summer romance. _

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with the glance,_

_I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The august moon faded much too soon._

_Promise me that you'll write me everyday,_

_From your school to my home nearby the bay _

_If I could I would walk a thousand miles just to _

_be where you are and make you smile._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, sweet as the summer romance. _

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with the glance,_

_I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The august moon faded much too soon. _

_(Faded much too soon, faded much too soon)_

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, sweet as the summer romance. _

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with the glance,_

_I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki, stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The august moon faded much too soon._

_(Faded much too soon, faded much too soon)_

The song end Syaoran instantly applauses for her soon after the rest of the crowd applauded and over roar. _'This feels like de ja vu,' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Congratulations Kinomoto-san, you've own yourself an orange stuffed bear with white wings!" The announcer spoked into the extra microphone. The announcer handed over the prize to Sakura and shook hands. Sakura handed the bear to Akiko. "Here you are anything for you." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou Sakura-neechan!" Akiko flung her arms around Sakura and hugged her.

"What will you call it?"

"I'll call it…Kero; from Cardcaptor Sakura."

"Congratulations!" Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol congratulated. They all gave her a group hug. In the bushes behind the penguin slide, someone was hiding themselves not to be notice. He was spying on Sakura and Syaoran.

"I will be taking you back, Sakura-chan," The mysterious person said to himself.

εìíз

The day ended with laughter and smiles. "You were great Sakura-chan!" Eriol complimented.

"True, I haven't heard such a marvellous voice," Meiling approved.

"Sakura-chan you know the puppy you wanted?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Hai,"

"What breed do you like?"

"A foxy, king Charles," Sakura answered in excitement.

"Thank you,"

Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling separated from Sakura and Syaoran.

"Meiling-chan, where are you going?" Sakura called out.

"I'm staying at Tomoyo's house for another night," Meiling clarified.

"Okay, take care," Sakura waved. Meiling waved back.

Sakura turned and headed home with Syaoran and Akiko.

"Ookini Arigatou, Sakura-chan you're the best," Akiko said while she was being piggybacked by Syaoran.

"Arigatou to you, Ojisan," Akiko thanked. "I love you." She said as she squeezed onto Syaoran' neck.

"A-ki-ko," Syaoran said while was being choked.

"Akiko-chan, before your choking Ojisan," Sakura said as she tried to loosen her grip on Syaoran's neck. Akiko loosen her tightness on her Syaoran's neck. He gasped for a deep breath of sir.

"Gomen ne!" Akiko apologized.

"Don't worry; you didn't know that you were still on me!" Syaoran tickle Akiko, she laughed and giggled.

"Next be careful, okay?" Syaoran said in a serious voice.

"Hai,"

The three went to take Sakura home safely. They arrived at Sakura's home sometime later.

"Osaki ni, Syaoran." Sakura hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams and osaki ni, Akiko-chan."

"Osaki ni Sakura-neechan," Akiko hugged Sakura.

Syaoran held Akiko's hand and headed off home in the late afternoon. "See you two, tomorrow!" Sakura shouted out.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan" Syaoran shouted back. Sakura entered her house and went upstairs. She stands in front of the end of her futon and let herself flung herself on the futon.

"What a day…" Sakura said to herself. She got and turned on the TV and took the remote with her to sit on bed. She scanned through each channel to see what good was on. She continuously clicked through each channel until something caught her eye. She switch to the channel and watched the movie; it was Twilight the Japanese version (not real 'Twilight' is a real movie but not in Japanese Version).

εìíз

After hours of watching Twilight, Sakura was tired and fell asleep. Her father, Fujitaka knocked the door and had notice Sakura was sleeping. He went inside her room and turned off TV and pulled the blanket onto Sakura.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura-san." Fujitaka kissed Sakura on the forehead. He headed out of Sakura's room and softly closed the door. Sakura reached her hands for Teddy Bear Syaoran, and hugged tightly.

"How is Sakura?" Yukito asked Fujitaka.

"She's great but tired right now." Fujitaka explained.

"Okay, are you going to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Yukito asked.

"Not sure," Fujitaka told, "But I know Sakura is going with Syaoran," he whispered into Yukito's ear.

"Ohhh…" Yukito's face was surprised. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Fujitaka nodded.

Yukito stayed over a night with the Kinomoto's family. Touya came home very late while everyone else was sleeping. He was even surprised to see Yukito sleeping on the couch.

He went into his room and lethargically flung himself on the bed and quickly went to sleep still in his work uniform.

εìíз

_**Sakura's Dream**_

"_Sakura…Sakura…" Someone called out to me faintly; I turned around and saw Syaoran on the ground bleeding from the side of his forehead. I ran to him but something was preventing me from running to Syaoran. I turned around seeing a familiar face. I tried to remember the name but I couldn't. "Who are you?" I asked. _

"_Don't you remember me, Sakura? It's me Tatsuya," He said. My eyes quickly widened and I wanted to escape from. He hardened his grip on my shirt. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" I screamed as I tried to pull his hand away from me. But I failed. _

_Tatsuya walked towards Syaoran along with me. "I have her now, what are you going to do?" said Tatsuya maliciously. _

_Syaoran struggled as he tried to get on his two feet, but failed. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" I shouted out waiting for his response. He looked at me and went back down. Tatsuya finally let's go of me and goes over to Syaoran and steps on his leg. Syaoran whined. I furiously pushed Tatsuya and held Syaoran's head within my arms. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry Syaoran," I apologized. _

"_I…love…you…" Syaoran said to me faintly as he lifts his arm up and placed it on my cheek. I put my hand over his as I started to shed the tears. "I love you, too…" I said as more of my strewn tears went on Syaoran's hands. _

"_Arghh… get out of my way!" Tatsuya demanded. He pulled me away and had a metal bars in his right hands. He gave an evil smile and, slowly raised the metal bars and quickly swung the bar towards Syaoran's head. Before it hit Syaoran, I screamed out "Syaoran!!" and the metal had hit him._

_**End of Sakura's dream**_

Sakura screamed as she was woken up from her dreadful nightmare, in the middle of night. She was sweating badly and was huffing and puffing. Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito ran into Sakura's room promptly.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Yukito asked quickly.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Sakura stuttered as the memories of her nightmare came back. She hugged Touya who was in front of her.

"It's alright, you're not alone," Touya assured and put his arms on her back.

"Please stay with me," Sakura pleaded.

"I'll stay with you,"

Fujitaka and Yukito, too, stayed in the room until the morning sun slowly rises from the horizon. Touya got up and Sakura still hung on Touya's shirt. "Don't go…" Sakura plead.

"I need to make breakfast," Touya told Sakura.

"I'll stay with you," Yukito suggested.

"Arigatou," Touya said gratefully.

"No prob," Touya left the room to make breakfast for four of them along with Fujitaka helping him to make breakfast.

"Arigatou, Yukito-san…" Sakura said quietly.

"Don't worry; a dream is a dream unless it's a prophetic dream." Yukito thought while holding his chin. Sakura giggled.

"Gomen ne, if I'm asking this," Yukito started. "But what was the dream about?"

"The dream was about…" Sakura proceed, "Tatsuya…and so was Syaoran,"

"Was Tatsuya your old boyfriend?" Yukito asked.

"Hai, I saw Syaoran on the ground bleeding from his the side of the forehead. I ran to him, but something was pulling me back and it was Tatsuya, preventing me from running to Syaoran. I recognised the face but didn't know who it was at first; he then finally releases me and steps on Syaoran's leg. I pushed him over and held Syaoran head within my arms."

"You really love Syaoran don't you?" Yukito asked quietly.

"He was better than Tatsuya. Now back to my dream; he pulled me away from Syaoran and had a metal bar in his hand. He swung it before it hit Syaoran I called out Syaoran's name and the metal hit him."

Yukito imagined the description of Sakura's nightmare. They heard a knock at the door and Yukito got up and opened the door. Touya and Fujitaka were holding two plates each of pancakes. They ate their breakfast on the floor of Sakura's room.

"You make good pancakes, oniichan," Sakura complimented. "But not as good as mine."

Touya gave a little glare, "Say whatever you want, kaijuu."

"Watashi wa kaijuu ja nai yo," Sakura said. The four of them helped wash and wipe the plates. "I'm going for a shower and stay home for the rest of the day," Sakura told the three. She went upstairs and went for relaxing bath.

Afterwards, she stayed in her room making little clothes Teddy Bear Syaoran. She made him a little tuxedo and a little red bow.

_Ding Dong! _"I'll get it," Yukito shouted out. He opened the door and saw Tomoyo with a picnic basket.

"Konnichiwa Tsukihiro-san,"

"Konnichiwa Daijouji-san, come in."

"Is Sakura-chan home?"

"Hai, she is in her bedroom." Yukito escorted.

"Arigatou Tsukihiro-san,"

"No worries," Yukito went back to living room to finish off his college assessment.

_Knock! Knock! _Tomoyo knocked on the door. "Come in," Sakura exclaimed on the inside of her room. Tomoyo entered the room and saw Sakura still on the wood floor making clothes for the teddy bear.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm making clothes for Teddy Bear Syaoran," Sakura answered in a very happy mood, "So what brings you here today?"

"Oh nothing, just something you wanted," Tomoyo said trying to sound mysterious.

"What is it?" Sakura said who was really eager to know what the something was.

"Do you remember what I asked you at the penguin park?"

"You asked me what breed I wanted," Sakura evoked through her memory. Tomoyo put the picnic basket down and open it. _Arff, Arff. _ Sakura got up and looked outside the window.

"Where is it coming from?"

Tomoyo giggled. _Arff, Arff. _Sakura went closer to the picnic basket and saw a puppy. "Aww...how cute!" Sakura exclaimed. She picked up the puppy and gave it a soft hug.

"I shall name it…" Sakura thought of a name, "Hikari!" Hikari barked happily as she had just heard her name for the first time.

"I guess she likes that name," Tomoyo smiled.

"Ookini Arigatou, Tomoyo you're the best."

"Whatever to make you happy," Hikari barked even more that Fujitaka had to come in to see the trouble.

"Tou-san," Sakura introduced. "Welcome a new member to our family; Hikari-chan."

Fujitaka bent down and welcomed Hikari-chan. "Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan welcome to the Kinomoto Family."

Hikari licked Fujitaka's cheek. "Let's go shopping for Hikari's things," Sakura suggested.

"Okay, you mind if I bring Kotone-chan along?" Tomoyo asked,

"It's fine,"

Sakura and Tomoyo walked downstairs with Hikari in Sakura's arms. "Oh yeah, I bought this leash so you don't have to buy one," Tomoyo almost forgot to say.

"Arigatou,"

Sakura put the leash onto Hikari's collar; Sakura looked closer and saw a metal saying nothing.

"Can we also go somewhere to engrave Hikari's name?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, let's get going,"

They both exit the house and headed to the Aki Habara; the biggest shopping centre in Japan. They walked around the huge and famous shopping mall three times since they didn't know where things were. They had only been there once so they don't really know their way around. As they were still on their way trying to find the pet store; Sakura looked around and thought she saw Syaoran, but she thought it was a mirage. She looked back and it was Syaoran with Eriol and Meiling.

Sakura tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder and told her. "Tomoyo. Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran are here." She pointed to them near the ice cream shop. They decided to walked to them but secretly scare them by surprise.

"Surprise!!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted out.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Syaoran and Eriol both screamed out Meiling noticed the girls before but they told not to let them know. The boys turned around and tickled Sakura and Tomoyo. The four had their laughter; Syaoran and Eriol told them how scared they were when they had frightened them. The girls laughed.

"What are you two ladies doing here?" Eriol asked in a funny tone.

They both giggled. "We're here to engrave Hikari's name on her collar." Sakura said in a formal tone.

"Hikari? Who's she?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

"Hikari," Sakura held up the puppy. "My new puppy," Sakura hugged Hikari.

"Oh. Konnichiwa Hikari. I'm Syaoran." Syaoran patted Hikari on the head softly.

"Awww…Hikari is cute. What breed is it?" Meiling came over to the Foxy, King Charles.

"It's a foxy, King Charles," _Arf Arf._

"I think she likes you," Sakura handed over Hikari over to Syaoran to hold. Syaoran carried the puppy carefully. "Shall we go to the pet store, but I forgot I don't know where it is…"

"I know," Eriol lend a helping hand to take them to the pet store.

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun," Sakura said happily.

"Dō itashimaste,"

Sakura and the rest all entered the pet shop. _Ding, Ding! _The server of the shop welcomed them.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Akiyama's pet store."

"Konnichiwa," Sakura looked at the server's name tag, "Akiyama-san,"

"Called me Aimi,"

"Okay, I'm here because I wanted to engrave my puppy's name onto her collar," Sakura her explanation for being at the pet store.

"Well, you have come to the right place."

Sakura smiled and took off Hikari's collar and gave it to Aimi, it took quite a while so they decide to go shopping a bit while the engraving will done. They took Hikari with them too.

"So why did you guys come to Aki Habara for?"

"Just to do some groceries since there is nothing to do," Syaoran explained.

"Okay, you already know what we are here for?"

"True. Do you want ice-cream?" Syaoran asked Sakura softly. "In fact, does everyone want ice cream," Syaoran voice gradually got louder.

"Hai," They all said together.

"Arigatou, Syaoran."

"Anything for my Sakura," Syaoran gave Sakura a hugged. _'His hugs are warm and cuddly,' _Sakura thought in her mind. Everyone chipped in money so Syaoran and Eriol go buy the ice cream.

"Syaoran, is so nice and sweet." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Yes, he is…I want him to stay with me forever…"

"That could happen if you love him within from your heart,"

"I do, he is sweet, funny, and nice and everything that you could off thought of…"

"I wish you the best, Sakura-chan." Meiling said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Meiling-chan," Sakura said. "Oh My Gosh, I just remembered I have to pick up Hikari's collar."

"We'll go there after having our ice cream, okay?" Tomoyo said to not assure with Sakura.

Syaoran and Eriol came back with everyone's ice cream. Syaoran handed Sakura's and Meiling's ice cream and Eriol gave Tomoyo hers. After eating their ice cream they all headed off to the Akiyama's Pet Store.

"Welcome Back, I've just finished engraving." Aimi said in joy.

"Thank you, how much?"

"On the house,"

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You're my first customer," Akiyama explained.

"Thank you, but shouldn't have."

"Don't worry I only just moved here," Aimi said happily.

"See you again, I hope and thanks for your help." Sakura and Tomoyo both said together. They all left the store and walked home to Tomoyo's house.

εìíз

After hours at Tomoyo's house, everyone went home to have a rest and not to make their parents worried. Sakura walked home with no one but her puppy through the penguin park.

"Sakura!" Someone had just called her name out. Sakura turned around and saw no one behind her. She continued her walk towards home but more quickly.

"Sakura!" Someone called out again. Sakura was now becoming afraid, her walk turned into a run. Before running she picked up Hikari and then run.

"Sakura-chan, wait for me." She recognised the voice, it was Tomoyo's. Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around. Tomoyo was running with her hair flowing behind her. With her was a carry bag.

"Why…did…You…run…away?" Tomoyo asked breathless.

"Gomen ne, I thought someone was stalking me," Sakura explained. "Well, why did you come a long way just to come to me?"

"My mother won't be home for a week, so I thought I could stay with you?"

"Sure, you can help me with shopping for Syaoran's surprise birthday."

Tomoyo giggled. "Okay,"

Sakura, Hikari and Tomoyo continued to walk home. They talked about how they feel about Syaoran and Eriol. They shortly reached Sakura's house.

"Otou-san, I'm home!" Sakura shouted out.

"Welcome back, you're just in time for dinner." Fujitaka said cheerfully.

"Tomoyo-chan is here too, she'll be staying with us for a week." Sakura explained.

"Okay, the more the merrier,"

"Good to see you Kinomoto-sama." Tomoyo bowed down slightly.  
"Good to see you too, Daijouji-san,"

Sakura and Tomoyo went upstairs. She put Hikari down in her bed besides Sakura's bed. "So, why is your okaasan not going to be home for a week?"

"Meeting and business with her work partner in Tokyo."

"Are you going miss her?"

"Not really, I rarely get to see my okaasan every week," Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay, let's go upstairs and eat dinner," Sakura suggested. "Hikari, come and eat." Hikari jumped out and Sakura picked her up to go downstairs.

Sakura first took out the dog food for Hikari. It took her while to put it in the bowl. After a while of feeding, they all had their dinner. Sakura enjoyed the dinner that she ate more. Fujitaka smiled while Touya eyes were watching Sakura.

"Kaijuu now eats more than me," Touya teased.

"Watashi wa kaijuu ja nai yo." Sakura said after gulping down her food. Tomoyo giggled as she saw the two giving each other death glares.

εìíз

It was the next day; Sakura woke up while Tomoyo was peacefully sleeping. She got up and saw banners and people putting up stores. "What's happening?"

Sakura remember it was the Cherry Blossom Festival. "Tomoyo," Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyelid and saw Sakura in front of her. "Ohayou,"

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Do you know what today is?"

"Umm…" Tomoyo tried to remember at the top of her head. "No, I guess my memory isn't working at the moment."

"Today is Cherry Blossom Festival!" Sakura jumped onto the bed.

"Oh yeah, I remember to bring my kimono for this day,"

"Firstly, I'll go through my okaasan's closet to find one of kimono."

"What was your okaasan's occupation before she pasted away?"

"She was a model, a happy one, they gave her clothes to try on and take photo," Sakura explained, "They let her have the design,"

Sakura walked out of the room looking for her Tou-san. "Tou-san!" Sakura shouted out.

"Hai, Sakura-san!" Fujitaka answered.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Coming up too help you," Fujitaka put the newspaper down and got off his seat. "What is it you need help with?"

"Where are okaasan's kimonos?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on a sec, while I go look for them, okay?"

"Hai," Sakura waited patiently while her Tou-san looked for Nadeshiko's clothes.

"Here we are, look through them and I'll help you to put them on,"

Sakura saw many kimonos that belonged to her mother. There was one that was gold with scattered Nadeshiko flowers. "They are so pretty…no…magnificent!"

"Hai, they are…" Fujitaka said while remembering the days Nadeshiko was here before she pasted away.

"There are so many, I don't know what to choose." Sakura said.

"Ask Tomoyo-san to help you pick," Fujitaka suggested.

"Okay. Tomoyo-chan,"

"Hai," Tomoyo answered from afar. "What is it you want?"

"Can you come here in my otou-san's room?"

"Coming," Tomoyo walked into the room like how a geisha dances.

"Tomoyo, you just look like a professional geisha," Sakura complimented. Tomoyo wore a pink with multicoloured flower going down diagonally and brown kimono

"Do you think?" Tomoyo looked around her kimono.

"So why did you drag me here for?"

"Can you help me pick out a kimono?"

"A best way you can pick a kimono is to pick the one that suits your personality?"

"Okay," Sakura looked through each one of each kimono and saw the one that caught her eyes attention.

"How 'bout this?" Sakura held out a light blue, with cherry blossom trees on the bottom of the kimono and the long sleeves and a red and gold obi.

"Perfect, its suits you…" Fujitaka said as he entered the room. "Your mother loved that kimono; she would wear it to every cherry blossom festival."

Sakura smiled and Tomoyo walked out of the room to let Fujitaka help to put the light blue kimono on. It took them a while to put it on since there are four to five layers in a kimono.

Sakura help to do Tomoyo's hair; to put it into two buns and let it out to flow like Meiling's hair but plaited they added two clips that had a false peach blossoms on a string dangling. Tomoyo helped Sakura by also put her hair in two buns with a clip that had cherry blossoms dangling. They both finished and went downstairs it took them a while to get down since the kimono constricts your legs from moving them apart.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Sakura thought her father's voice had changed, but she looked up and it was Syaoran with Eriol wearing yukata while Meiling was wearing a golden kimono with a gold obi. Her hair was different; it was in one bun that has cherry and peach blossom dangling down behind her right ear.

"You look good yourself Syaoran, Eriol." Sakura bowed down slightly and so did Tomoyo. The boys and Meiling did so.

"Otou-san, we're leaving now," Sakura said from the front door.

"Have a good time and be careful, okay?"

"Hai," Sakura and the group left the door, before they walked off, Sakura had to say something. "Otou-san can you feed and take care of Hikari-chan, onegai?"

"Sure," Fujitaka answered, "Now run along and be back safe,"

Sakura left the house and opened up her Japanese parasol and walked together with Syaoran by her side. Syaoran took the umbrella and had the honour to hold for her.

They all arrived at the pond and stand on the bridge watching the koi (Japanese Fish) next to Penguin Park. "Syaoran, where is Akiko-chan?"

"She'll be here with her okaasan." Syaoran explained.

"Okay," Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Hope today will be a good and fun day," Syaoran said to Sakura softly.

"I do too…" Sakura lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. She saw Meiling standing on her own on the other side of the bridge. "I'll be right back,"

"Okay," Syaoran continued to look at the fishes and then looked over his shoulder; he saw Sakura walking over like a geisha to Meiling.

"Hey Meiling, feeling lonely much,"

"Pretty much," Meiling said unhappily.

"Cheer up that's why I invited you to the cherry blossom festival to have fun with us,"

"Thanks, you're a good otomodachi,"

"You are one yourself," Sakura said with a smile on her face, "Even though we started at the wrong foot, we ended up as being friends."

"True, I'm glad I made friends with you," Meiling said, "When I first saw you, you looked snobby and innocent, but then I judged you too much,"

"Don't worry; at least we ended up as good friends,"

"Okay, do wanna walked around a bit looking at stores and that,"

"Sure," Sakura turned around and shouted, "Hey guys you wanna walked around a bit?"

"Okay," Syaoran agreed in an instant.

The group walked out of the park and headed out to look at stores. Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling headed to the plush store that had teddy bears and white rabbits. Tomoyo and Eriol headed to the game stores. They both tried it out playing with long sticks that had a hook the end and tried to lift up the duck.

While the groups were still looking at the stores; Akiko was walking with Fanren. She instantly spotted Sakura in a light blue kimono with cherry blossom trees.

"Okaasan, Sakura-neechan is here," Akiko said jumping up and down. "Can I go to her?"

"Sure, I'll come with you."

"Sakura-neechan!" Akiko shouted from afar.

Sakura turned around and saw Akiko. "Akiko-chan!" Sakura walked carefully to Akiko with Syaoran.

"Sakura bent down and Akiko hugged her. "How are you, Akiko?"

"I'm good, okaasan is being with me more and more,"

"That's good," Sakura looked up and smiled at Fanren. Fanren smiled. "Go with Ojisan while I talk to Okaasan, okay?"

Akiko nodded and ran to Syaoran and hugged him. "Kombanwa Fanren-san,"

"Kombanwa Sakura-chan, what brought you here today?"

"Do you remember what I said over the phone about some time ago?"

"Ahh…go shopping for Syaoran's surprise party,"

Sakura nodded and whispered to Fanren that she'll meet at their house and go to Aki Habara together with the rest of the sisters. Everyone spent rest of the night at the Cherry Blossom Festival. Sakura became tired from that day, so she laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder again. "Do you wanna go home, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Are you sure? I want to be with you," Sakura said sleepily.

"I'm sure; I want you to have your daily sleep,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll take you home now," Syaoran walked with Sakura towards her home.

"Wait, Tomoyo is sleeping over at my house tonight," Sakura just remembered. Can we go back?"

"Sure," Syaoran and Sakura looked for Tomoyo over the Festival. It took them a while until they spotted her with Eriol under the cherry blossom tree.

"Tomoyo, let's go home, I'm feeling tired."

"Okay," Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Let me walk with you okay?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo walked with Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran to Kinomoto's house. They arrived at Sakura's house and Sakura and Tomoyo hugged their boyfriends. "Osaki ni," Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

"Osaki ni," The boys said back. Sakura and Tomoyo entered the house. Sakura went into her room and Tomoyo went into the bathroom to change into their pyjamas. They soon hopped into bed and quickly went into a deep slumber.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey reader, as I said many things happen in this chapter and it's the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so, so sorry if it's very long. I didn't know that it'll be this long until I realised it had past 10,000 words. So then I cut the chapter in quarters and three quarters of this chapter is here and other is in the next chapter. It's now over 8, 000 words. I always doubt myself about this. I was so lazy to do this friggin chapter. My cousin's always read it so I had to minimize it. By the way I have a new story but I won't be uploading while TF (Together Forever) is still going. Sorry!! Someone said not to. I'll put it up when TF is finished. Gomen ne~!

P.S. Earlier in the chapter you'll probably see a name; Amane Kaoru (Yui) is a characters from Taiyou no Uta (Song of the Sun). I do not tag this character since it was already used in a movie. Guess who the mystery person who was hiding in the bushes.

_Pages: _21

_Words: _8, 971

_Characters: _42, 249


	9. Tanjobi Omedetou Syaoran!

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm just wondering does this line already sunk into everybody, because it's so annoying. I don't own the CCs even if I did I can't draw for crap. I just own the foreign character that sometimes appears in some chappie. I feel like reading CCs now. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for… Jks. I dunno but it's the first thing that they did for their entire life.

**Tanjobi Omedeto Syaoran! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Next day……_

That night went quick and the sun slowly rises from the horizon. Sakura and Tomoyo were still sleeping until they heard the phone ringing. Neither Sakura nor Tomoyo were going to get up. They were ignoring the phone. It kept on ringing until someone downstairs picked it up.

_Knock! Knock! _ Touya was at the door and let himself into Sakura's room.

"Kaijuu, someone on the phone for you," Touya was wearing his blue and yellow dressing gown. He shook Sakura's shoulder and she slowly got up and yawns.

"Who…is…it?" Sakura said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Not sure, but I think I heard Li Fanren,"

'_Oh yeah, today we have to go shopping today,' _Sakura remembered and instantly took the phone from Touya

"Not even a thank you,"

"Ookini Arigatou," Sakura said with a glare to Touya. "Moshi, moshi, Sakura speaking at the moment,"

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan. What time will you be coming here?" _Fanren whispered into phone to Sakura

"Why are you whispering?"

"_Um…Remember it's a surprise and you didn't want Xiao Lang to know," _

"Xiao Lang? Who's Xiao Lang?"

"_The person you love at the moment," _

"Oh…Is that what you called him at home?" Sakura asked

"_No, because if we did then he'll know that we're talking about him,"_

Sakura giggled. "Okay, I'll be at your house at 11:00am,"

"_Okay, meet you here then, Ja ne," _

"Ja ne," Sakura got out of the bed and put the phone back onto the charger. Afterwards she decided to make breakfast for Tomoyo and herself. She wanted to make something different than just pancakes; something like sushi or okonomiyaki.

Tomoyo woke up in half an hour; and had just realised that Sakura was out of bed. She got out of bed and changed in some clothes. Tomoyo wore white thin straps, knee length dress. She put slippers on and went downstairs wondering what Sakura-chan is doing.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted in mezzo forte volume.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan,"

Sakura put the plates of salmon and avocado sushi; and okonomiyaki onto the table. Tomoyo saw the food and it made her stomach rumble.

"Someone seems to be hungry," Sakura said in a happy tone. Tomoyo giggled. "You go and eat while I called Otousan and oniichan to eat breakfast." Sakura rapidly ran upstairs and knocked on everyone's bedroom door. "Wake up and have breakfast!" Sakura demanded.

"Kaijuu what's with the noise?" Touya said first thing in the morning. Sakura kicked his shin.

"FYI I'm calling to you and otousan to have breakfast now," Sakura explained emphasising the words.

"What's happening?" Fujitaka asked sleepily.

"Oh I'm telling oniichan to come down for breakfast," Sakura explained to Otousan.

"Okay, I wonder what is today's breakfast is?" Fujitaka thought while smiled at Sakura. Sakura giggled. Fujitaka went downstairs and saw salmon and avocado sushi along with warm okonomiyaki.

"Sakura-san did you make this?" Otou-san asked.

"Hai," Sakura saw happily.

"Is there any poison in this?" Touya started again. "Cause you may never know what kaijuu puts in it,"

Sakura threw Touya a death glare. "I never do that to my otousan, he is the best otou-san ever!" exclaimed Sakura.

"This is great!" Fujitaka continuously ate. "You're a great cook and Touya-san is too."  
Sakura looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. "Oh I gotta get change and go to Syaoran's house."

"Why?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm going shopping with Syaoran's oniichan; Fanren-sama." Sakura explained and instantly went upstairs to get change into something casual. She wore a dress that Tomoyo had made for birthday earlier in the year. She walked downstairs seeing Tomoyo ready to go with Sakura.

"Ready?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Hai, ready as I'll ever be," Tomoyo said enthusiastically,

The two happily walked out of the house, heading towards Syaoran's house. Sakura said to Tomoyo that she'll be buying things that Syaoran's like. Tomoyo was so happy to listen to Sakura's decision. They both finally arrived at Syaoran's house. Fanren looked outside the window and, saw Sakura and Tomoyo waving to her. Fanren put her index up to indicate to wait a minute.

"Tomoyo, do you think Syaoran will like this?" Sakura asked concerning.

"Of course, he'll love you more and might move to the next step." Tomoyo explained which made Sakura blush. Fanren came out of the house leaving Akiko with the rest.

"Are we ready?" Fanren asked. Sakura slightly nodded her head and she was gawking at Fanren hot figure. Fanren saw Sakura looking at her.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm okay, you just look magnificent!" Sakura exclaimed. Fanren wore navy blue skinny jeans along with white shoulder less sleeve tucked into her skinny jeans.

"Arigatou, you look good yourself." Fanren complimented.

"Does Syaoran know about this?"

"No. He did wonder why I was needed to go shopping with you."

Sakura's heart started to pound, but calmed herself down by breathing in and out slowly. The three finally left the house; but Syaoran was peeking through the window. "Have a good day, Sakura-chan…" Syaoran whispered.

**Aki Habara**

Sakura, Tomoyo and Fanren arrived at Aki Habara in 30 mins by taxi. "What should we get first?" Fanren asked.

"Um…Ingredients to make…cake…no maybe I should just order it?" Sakura shyly as she tried not to make Fanren notice about her cooking.

"No. Don't order it. Make it Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"But, what if he doesn't like it," Sakura thought.

"What happened to my Sakura who used to love cooking?" Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and look into her jade coloured eyes.

"Alright," Sakura started with the list. "I want to buy ingredients that involved Chocolate cake, a 'happy birthday to you!' banner, anything to make this birthday fun!"

They went all over Aki Habara and had gotten everything they wanted and headed home by taxi again. The taxi driver dropped Sakura and Tomoyo home with a half of the grocery. Fanren waved goodbye to the girls and they waved back with a smile on their faces. The taxi zoomed off and the girls entered the house. Tomoyo and Sakura put the things in a shopping reusable bag so they are ready to go to Syaoran's house.

--

It soon became sunset, Tomoyo and Sakura were both bored while looking out the window. "Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"Hai?" Sakura answered in a monotone tone.

"What are you planning to organise for Syaoran's birthday?"

"Umm…karaoke, party games, and some fun stuff for little kids," Sakura explained.

"Now, if you're going to do a karaoke you might as well, practice," Tomoyo said maliciously.

"Now what are you grinning about?"

"Oh Nothing, I was thinking you and I should practice for karaoke at Syaoran's birthday."

"Ahh…I…c-can't I'm going to be busy," Sakura stuttered as she tried to get her way out of it.

"Oh come on, you sung at the Penguin Park and you won out of all competitors."

"But that's because they were only kids I was only helping Akiko-chan,"

"It doesn't matter; at this one it's between thirteen to fourteen years old." Tomoyo reasoned.

Sakura finally gave in because Tomoyo was completely bragging and nagging. "Okay, what song should I do?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, let me think." Tomoyo thought at the top of head. "Who's your favourite singer?"

"Ummm…I have a lot like Yui, Utada Hikaru, Kuraki Mai, Hamasaki Ayumi and Otsuka Ai."

"I'll just go with the first singer, Yui." Tomoyo just picked since Sakura had too may favourite singers. "Now which songs do you like the most Yui-san?"

"Ahh…Goodbye Days, Skyline, and it's happy line," Sakura said.

'_There she goes again I'll just pick Goodbye Days,' _Tomoyo said to herself in her mind.

"Lets just say: Goodbye Days; it's really good song."

"Okay, I like that song anyway," Sakura agreed.

"What didn't you say?"

"'Cause you said songs……" Sakura emphasized the 'S'.

"Whatever let go put that song onto the boom box," Tomoyo quickly ravished through Sakura-chan's CD box.

"Here we go," Tomoyo found the CD and put it into the boom box.

Sakura started to sing. Tomoyo insisted Sakura should sing louder than the music.

_**Goodbye Days (A/N: I'm sorry if I don't have translation, I like it in Jap from now. Btw you don't have to read the songs.)**_

_**Sung by Yui**_

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku  
So kimetanda  
Poketto no kono kyoku wo  
kimi ni kikasetai_

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete  
Tashikamete mitayo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawaru ki ga suru  
Kinou made ni So Long  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Katahou no earphone wo  
Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagare komu  
Kono shunkan

Umaku aisete imasu ka?  
Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawari hajimeta  
Mune no oku  
All Right  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Dekireba kanashii  
Omoi nante shitaku nai  
Demo yattekuru deshou, oh  
Sono toki egao de  
"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa  
Ieta nara ii noni

Onaji uta wo  
Kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I Wish  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
La la la la good-bye days

Tomoyo went happy after the song had ended. "You should definitely sing at Syaoran's birthday!"

"Really? Maybe I shouldn't!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why not?! If you don't I'll force you; like how a mother forces a child to eat!" Tomoyo threaten.

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it…"

εìíз

**Monday morning**

Sakura woke up instantly because she couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran's birthday. She had just notice Tomoyo wasn't in the room. As Sakura just exited her room she smelt a nice aroma from the kitchen.

"Ohayou everyone! Ohayou Hikari," Sakura petted Hikari on the head softly and Hikari barked.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," Tomoyo and Fujitaka both said.

"Ohayou kaijuu," said Touya casually.

Sakura walked up to Touya and pinched his cheek. She pinches harder so the pain could be more intense. He rubbed his cheek where Sakura had just pinched.

"Oniichan aren't you supposed to be doing the cooking today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but Daijouji-san insist me to have a day off and let her to do the cooking."

"Oh, at least she is better than you." Sakura pointed out.

Touya glared at Sakura. Sakura just have a casual smile and waited patiently for the food to come.

εìíз

After having breakfast Sakura and Tomoyo went upstairs to get ready to go to Syaoran's house. They came down stairs with their shoulder bags on their shoulder. They headed towards the groceries they bought yesterday.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan how would you like me to drive you to Li-san's house?" Fujitaka asked nicely.

"Arigatou Kinomoto-sama," Tomoyo bowed while Sakura thanked her otousan for the offer.

Fujitaka took the girls with the grocery and belongings to Syaoran's.

"Otousan will you be coming to Syaoran's party?" Sakura asked,

"I dunno I'll try to come, okay?"

"Okay, ja mata," Sakura said while waving along with Tomoyo.

"Now, we have to somehow to bring the groceries into the house." Tomoyo said while thinking of a way to enter the house. They thought of ways but they remember that they caught not be able to do.

Sakura and Tomoyo heard a noise until they turned around. "Tomoyo the door knob is turning," Sakura said anxiously.

"What are you scared about?" Tomoyo said confidently. "It could be Syaoran's oneechans,"

"But what if it's Syaoran?"

"Well, you can make up something, can't you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm a bad…liar," The door opened when Sakura said liar.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan,"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Shiefa-sama." Sakura and Tomoyo both said and bowed down.

"What is with the keigo?"

"Well, you older then us aren't you?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yes, I am," Shiefa said casually. "But drop the formalities, okay?"

"Hai, is Syaoran home at the moment?"

"No, he went to Eriol-kun house, why?"

"Phew," They both sighed in relief.

"Because we are planning to do things for his birthday," Sakura explained.

"Oh, you don't have to do this for him,"

"But I do, I'm he girlfriend and I need to do…oh my Kami-sama,** ['do' slowly turns into 'oh'] **I need to buy him a purezento!" Sakura remembered.

"Worry about that later, we need to send out invitation," Tomoyo ceased Sakura from talking and grabbed her arm.

Tomoyo wrote a list that Sakura had told her to invite.

**List of people's names**

_School Friends_

_Hiiragiwaza Eriol_

_Li Meiling_

_Sasaki Rika _

_Mihara Chiharu_

_Yamazaki Takashi_

_Yanagisawa Naoko_

_Akiko no otomodachi _

_Hada Chikako_

_Miyosato Kiyoko_

_Kimoto Hina_

_Kobayashi Megumi_

_Uemura Emi _

_Izumi Aoi_

_Takamoto Mariko_

_Elders_

_Kinomoto Fujitaka _

_Kinomoto Touya_

_Tsukihiro Yukito_

_Kaho Mizuki_

_Eriol's parents_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Shiefa all finished writing 17 invitations. "Now we have to send them out." Sakura said. "Shiefa-sa- I mean Shiefa you go do Akiko-chan's otomodachi, Tomoyo you do the Elders and I'll the rest, agree?"

"Agree!" Tomoyo and Shiefa said at the same time. The three went separate ways to send out the invitation.

εìíз

**Eriol's house**

"Hey I just realise today is the twelfth of July," Eriol said randomly.

"Yeah, why you didn't know what today was?"

"I knew, until something made me remember about someone,"

"Ohhh…who…?" Syaoran asked mysteriously.

"Okay, it's you." Eriol said out straight.

"Oh my Kami-sama, you made me think that it was someone you like, and after you said me I freaked out!" Syaoran said. _'Syaoran you're so stupid. __**How am I? **__You thought it was someone Eriol-kun like._ _Why do you think he said 'you' for? __**I dunno probably about my birthday or something. I dunno.**__ You're still stupid!__** What?! Am I supposed to remember something? [Pause] Crap! It's my 14**__**th**__** birthday tomorrow**__. That's why I called you stupid you forgot about own birthday, baka!' _Syaoran mind debated each other.

"Earth to Syaoran, earth to Syaoran," Eriol kept on repeating and waving with hand.

"Were you thinking about me because of my birthday, right?" Syaoran had just suddenly realised.

"Yeah what else is there to think about you about?" Eriol said. "Are you making birthday?"

"I dunno, I'm just not sure what I should do…"

"Don't worry it's too late to make one anyway,"

"True, thanks Eriol-kun."

Eriol was looking outside until he saw someone at the mailbox that looked like Sakura-chan. "Hey did I just see Kinomoto-san?"

"Huh? Who's Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran said out of nowhere.

"Oh my, you had forgotten about her…" Eriol teased.

"Oh crap!" Syaoran whacked his head, "What the hell is wrong with me? By the way what about Sakura?"

"I thought I saw her,"

"Oh okay, aren't you going to check the mail?"

"I will, you stay here while I go look, 'kay?

"Yeah whatever…" Syaoran waved his hand to indicate to go already. Eriol went outside to check the mail. The envelope said 'Eriol' and he open the envelope.

_**To:**_

_Hiiragiwaza Eriol_

_**You Invited to:**_

_Syaoran's surprise party_

_**When:**_

_Tomorrow of course!_

_**Time:**_

_Come now, so easier to help in the morning. It starts at 10 o'clock. _

_**Where:**_

_It's very obvious_

_**P.S. **__Do not tell Syaoran. _

_Sakura. Tomoyo. c[=_

'_So he is making a party but he doesn't know,'_ Eriol said in his mind. He entered the house watching the news. "Anything fascinating on the news?"

"Nope," Syaoran said instantly.

"When are you going home its getting dark out?"

"Serious, I need to get home…"

"I'll come too." Eriol said remembering that he is needed.

εìíз

Meanwhile back at Syaoran's house, Sakura thought shouldn't Syaoran be back buy now. "Shiefa shouldn't Syaoran be back by now?"

"True just let me call Hiiragiwaza first," Shiefa went to the phone and started dialling the number,

"Okay," Sakura said. _Knock! Knock! _

"I'll get it," Akiko skipped to the door. "Syaoran-jisan, Eriol-jisan!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Shiefa, Syaoran and Eriol are!" Tomoyo shouted out.

Shiefa put the phone down and went to sit down with the others. "Kombanwa Syaoran!" Sakura bowed down to her boyfriend.

"Kombanwa Sakura-chan," Syaoran smiled. He walked over her and hugged her.

"How was your day at Eriol-kun's house?"

"It was fine, how 'bout you?"

"It was fun talking to your oneechan; Shiefa-sama."

"Drop the keigo, onegai?" Shiefa said instantly.

"Whoops I forgot I was not meant to be so polite…"

Syaoran smiled and tended to kiss Sakura. He and Sakura almost kissed but Shiefa took a picture which had flash and Tomoyo and Eriol were filming. "Hey!" They both said hotly.

Shiefa, Tomoyo and Eriol laughed and hi five each other. Sakura and Syaoran both them a death glare. It was time to go to bed. Sakura and Syaoran slept in the same room. Tomoyo and Eriol sleep in the living room on the extra double size mattress, since the Li family had bought an extra one.

Sakura was now sleeping and laid on Syaoran's futon. Syaoran hopped in bed too **[A/N: don't you dare get any wrong ideas! It's not like those other playboy stories]** and pulled the blanket up. He stroked through her hair and kisses her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

εìíз

**Omedetou Syaoran! **

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and the rest of the Li family except Syaoran got up to work on Syaoran's surprise birthday. Sakura worked on the chocolate cake while Tomoyo and Eriol worked on decoration. The rest worked on the food and the setting of the house. Sakura finished with the cake and worked wrapping prizes for parcel-parcel. Akiko help Sakura. Shiefa took pictures of everyone helping to do Syaoran's birthday.

εìíз

It was now 8 o'clock now. Syaoran woke up finally noticing Sakura was out of bed. Everyone heard a door knob turning and everyone turn their heads towards Syaoran's room. Eriol ran to the door because he had to stall Syaoran until two hours.

"Ohayou Syaoran!" Eriol said trying not to know anything.

"Ohayou to you too," Syaoran said, "But why did you push me back into my room?"

"Nothing, I thought maybe you should get changed." Eriol said with a sweat drop on his forehead. _'Damn you Sakura and Tomoyo…make me stalls Syaoran for two hours' _

"Why it's only 8:15 in the morning?"

"Eh-eh-eh um maybe everyone else has gotten changed already too." Eriol forced out a weak smile.

"Mhmm are you hiding something from me?" Syaoran asked sceptically.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be hiding something from you?"

"I know your good at a lot of things but the thing your not good at is lying," Syaoran pointed out.

Eriol laughed nervously. "How you know that?"

"I can tell from the looks of your face," Syaoran pointed at Eriol's face. Tomoyo came into the room to swap with Eriol. "Arigatou Tomoyo," Eriol hugged Tomoyo. "You just got me out of trouble." He whispered and went outside to help everyone else.

"No prob I remembered you couldn't lie very good," Tomoyo smiled.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Syaoran!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Damn it! It's hard to tell if you're lying, Tomoyo!" Syaoran complained. Tomoyo just gave a normal smile, meanwhile with Sakura and the others outside of Syaoran's room.

"Sakura-chan you owe me a favour for using me to stall Syaoran," Eriol told Sakura.

"Okay, I never knew you weren't good at lying." Sakura said, "You said you were good at everything."

"Well –um...i can't even combat with what you said," Eriol said with his index finger pointing at Sakura.

"Don't worry, you're with us now," Sakura smiled hoping in her mind that Syaoran will like the party.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________An hour and a half later_

The guest soon arrived to the party. Syaoran was now dress; wearing black suit, Tomoyo forced Syaoran to get changed into something formal. "Ohayou Everyone," greeted Chiharu and Takashi in a calm voice. More guests soon arrived to the party. "Syaoran close your eyes," Tomoyo said nicely.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Just close your eyes," Tomoyo said once again.

"Tell me what's happening," Syaoran demanded.

"You'll find out as soon you exit your room," Tomoyo told, "Now close your eyes."

Syaoran closed his eyes. Tomoyo put her hands over his eyes so he cannot peak. "Open the door Syaoran." Tomoyo told. Syaoran turned the doorknob and walked outside his room. Tomoyo uncovered Syaoran's eyes. "Omedetou Li Syaoran!" The whole room of the living room was filled with guests. "Thank you everyone!" Syaoran said gratefully. "But who did this for me?"

No one in the room pointed at the person whom organised. All Syaoran heard was murmurs of Sakura's name. "It was Sakura-niichan," Akiko said it out in front of Syaoran. Syaoran smile and felt grateful. "Sakura!" He shouted out. "Sakura is in okaasan's room getting changed with Tomoyo." Fuutie told Syaoran.

"Oh okay,"

εìíз

Sakura and Tomoyo had finished getting change. They wore something that they would wear on casual days. Sakura wore a white thin strap singlet and a yellow mini skirt along with leggings underneath. Tomoyo wore a white with puffy shoulders. Sakura and Tomoyo both exited Yelan's room. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran smiling. She blushed. Tomoyo paced her walking a little faster and stood next to Eriol. Sakura continued walk until she trip. Syaoran ran to Sakura before she could hit the ground.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu and Tanjobi Omedetou Syaoran," Sakura said softly. Syaoran hugged Sakura.

"Aww…" The crowded admire the two while they hugged.

"Okay everyone, let's not stand here and admire them all day lets have fun!" Meiling said loudly to captivate everyone's attention. Everyone carried on what they were doing. Sakura and Syaoran mouthed the word 'arigatou' to Meiling. Meiling smiled.

"Tanjobi Omedetou Syaoran!" Eriol's parent came up to Syaoran.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," Syaoran bowed down.

"Omedetou Syaoran!" Yukito said to Syaoran.

"Arigatou!" Syaoran thanked.

Tomoyo took out her video camera and, recorded the event to remember the memories of the past. Eriol and Shiefa both took turns in taking pictures. Sakura and Syaoran watched Akiko and her otomodachi play with each other.

"Wanna go outside with me?" Syaoran asked and put his and out.

"Hai," Sakura put her hand on top of his and walk outside together. Tomoyo noticed the two walking outside so she decided to let the two be alone.

They both sat on the swings that were in the backyard underneath the cherry blossom tree. "Thank you for everything," Syaoran said.

"Why?" Sakura questioned as her chin was lifted up but Syaoran.

"Because you had organised this party for me, your smiles brightened up my days."

Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's waist and he put his left arm over her back. "I only did this just to make you happy." Sakura told, "You were my wish and I my wish had come true."

"Really? Well then you're lucky that it had come true." Sakura nodded her head and realised it was time to have a water fight.

"I need to tell everyone to that it's time to have a water fight," Sakura told Syaoran and got up to tell everyone. Once Sakura entered the house; she felt dizzy from everyone staring at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Syaoran's.

"Everyone we are now having water fight in the backyard now. " Syaoran announced.

"YAY!" The children shouted happily. Sakura's friends were smiling. Everyone went to the backyard. Chiharu and Takashi helped out to put buckets of water balloons in random places. "Okay, there is no teams you can throw at anyone except for the elders." Sakura set out some rules. "Okay, ready everyone?"

"HAI!" They all said.

"Go!" Everyone ran crazy to a bucket. Sakura had a balloon in her hand and wanted to throw it at Touya. SPLASH! Some had just splashed Sakura on the back.

"Hoeeeee!!!" Sakura turned around and saw Touya ran. She threw it and it hit Touya's lower bottom. Sakura laughed, and then she saw Syaoran throwing a water balloon at Akiko and friends. _'I just need a water balloon.' _Sakura said in her mind. She found a water balloon and creeps behind Syaoran and threw it at Syaoran. He turned around instantly and no on was there. Akiko and her friends giggled as they watched Sakura getting ready to scare Syaoran. "BOO!" Syaoran squealed of astonishment. Sakura, Akiko and her friends laugh as soon as they heard Syaoran's squeal. "Come here you!" Syaoran stuck his hand out and tickled Sakura.

εìíз

After the water fight most the guest who enjoyed the water fight got soaking wet; and other only got a bit wet like Sakura, Syaoran and others.

"Okay, everyone it's for karaoke!" Tomoyo announced with the microphone in her hand.

'_Oh no! I'm going to be picked!' _Sakura said in dismay in her mind.

"Can we have Akiko-chan to be the first to pick the first name?"

Akiko got up and took a piece of paper out of the black top hat. "It's To…mo…yo…chan!"

"Eh?! That's weird I'm up first," Tomoyo said to herself.

"Song?" Takashi asked.

"I'll be singing 'It's a happy line' by Yui." Tomoyo told. Takashi looked through iTunes.

"Ready?"

"Hai," Tomoyo nodded hair.

_Its happy line __**(I'm very sorry if there are so many songs in this chapter)**_

_Sung by Yui_

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?  
Saenai hibi o sugoshite  
Yowasa mo itami mo  
Dono kurai kanjiteru no?_

Tarinai kinou ni obore  
Yume ni kaita kyou  
Soroenakute mo yeah yeah  
Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi ha  
Kiete itta no?  
Asu he itta no?  
Tomorrow never knows..  
It's happy line.

Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii?  
Mienai hibi wo sugoshite  
Donna yoru wo mite mo  
Mou kurai kao wo shinaide

Dare mo ga shiawase yobu egao  
Miete iru no?  
Warawanakute mo yeah yeah [1]  
Asu e no omoi wo mune ni  
Akai me wo mite waratte mita no  
Tomorrow never knows..  
It's happy line.

Tarinai kinou ni obore  
Yume ni kaita kyou  
Soroenakute mo yeah yeah  
Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi ha

_  
Kiete itta no?  
Asu he itta no?  
Tomorrow never knows..  
It's happy line._

The whole room gave around of applauses to Tomoyo's magnificent voice. "Could we have Sakura-chan to come up to pick the next singer?"

Sakura got up and pick a piece of paper and looked at the name. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw the name of the next singer. "Eeer…Syaoran."

Syaoran heard his name clearly and his heart was pounding heavily inside his chest. "Ojisan is a good singer." Akiko said to everyone. "He sings to me goodnight." Syaoran had a nervous smile and saw everyone staring at him. _'I only sing when I'm in the shower or singing goodnight to Akiko-chan.' _He saw Sakura gesturing her hand towards meaning to come to her. Syaoran got up slowly and walked to Sakura. "You can do it; if Akiko believes in you so do I." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear; which made feel more confident.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Dō itashimaste,"

"Song you'll be singing?" Takashi asked,

"I'll be singing 'Innocent Sorrow' by Abingdon Boys." Syaoran told Takashi confidently.

_Innocent Sorrow_

_By Abingdon Boys_

_Sake ta mune no kizuguchi n afure nagareru pain in the dark_

_Kasane ae ta shunkan no tsungaru omoi tokashi te_

_Same nai netsu ni unasare te_

_Saigo no koe mo kikoe nai_

_Don't cry _

_Koware sou na hodo dakishime tara kimi ga furue te i ta_

_Sotto kazasu teno hira ni fure te mise te_

_Never until the end_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai o close to the light_

_Toji ta kimi no omokage ni kare nai Namida nijin de_

_Hodo ita yubi no sukima kara_

_Inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru_

_Don't cry _

_Hate nai itami to kanashimi kara kimi o sukue ta darou_

_Motto tsuyoku tenohira ni fure te mise te_

_Ever and never end_

_Tokihantsu so far away!_

_Kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umarekawaru toki o machikogare te_

_Don't cry_

_Koware sou na hodo dakishime tara kimi ga furue te i ta_

_Sotto kazasu tenohira ni fure te mise te_

_Kitto sagashi te i ta n da iroase nai kimi_

_Toiu na no kiseki_

_Motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni fure te_

_Ever and never end_

Syaoran's voice was warm and manly which made Sakura's heart jump out of her chest. **(A/N: Not literally)** Everyone around her applauded until the message got into her head and she finally applauded for her boyfriend.

"Syaoran now it's your turn to pick a name out of the hat, wonder if he is going to pick his girlfriend; Sakura." Syaoran randomly picked a paper and his eyes were wider than Sakura's.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked over Syaoran's shoulder and saw the name. "The next singer is Sakura-chan~!" Tomoyo and Eriol said together.

Sakura was really dumbfounded once she heard her name was called out. "Come up Sakura and sing a song!" She came up and was still stunned. "You'll be okay I know you can."

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged Syaoran very tight that he couldn't breathe.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Syaoran said on short breaths.

"Gomen Gozaimasu!" Sakura bowed down.

"Now go and do what you did at penguin." Syaoran encourage. Sakura nodded.

"Takashi-kun I'll sing 'Happy Birthday to You You' by Yui." Sakura whispered into his ears.

"Wow, there are a lot of songs that are from Yui," Takashi said surprisingly.

Sakura held the microphone close to her mouth as the music started.

_Happy Birthday to you you_

_Sung by Yui_

_Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo? OK?_

_Odorakasete gomen  
Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta  
Rousoku no hi wo keshite  
Kanpai shimasho omedetou!_

_Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo? OK?_

_Itsumo chikaku ni ite  
Tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii  
Kore kara mo yoroshiku  
Purezento mo aru yo omedetou!_

_Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo? OK?_

_Kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho  
Sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no_

_Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy birthday to you you  
Happy birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru baasudei songu yo? OK?_

This time the crowded over roared with amazement. Sakura bowed down and a smiled until she saw Syaoran who clapping away. She never had seen Syaoran so astounded. Sakura giggled. "Sakura-niichan!" Akiko ran up to Sakura and jumped. Sakura caught her and let her sit on her forearm. All her friends walk to her and congratulated her.

εìíз

Hours later after the karaoke, everyone was talking and having fun. Sakura and Syaoran played with the kids' playing parcel-parcel. They all had fun playing and getting mixed up who should the parcel when music stopped.  
"Okay, everyone it is now time to cut the cake," Yelan proclaimed. Yelan took the chocolate cake that Sakura made in the morning and placed it on the coffee table. Shiefa got the candles and stuck in 14 candles. Sakura got the matches and lit up each one. "Can someone turn off the light?" Fanren asked. The lights switch and the birthday cake was the only thing lit up in the ready.  
"Now let's sing happy birthday to Syaoran." Tomoyo suggested. The room started to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to Syaoran  
Happy Birthday to YOU! __**(A/N: LOL! I can't believe I used it in the story…)**_

"Make a wish!" Sakura shouted out. Syaoran nodded and thought of something he wanted to wish for. _'I wish Sakura and I to be 'Together Forever.'' _Syaoran blew out all fourteen candles.  
"Now let's cut the cake," Tomoyo said. _'Syaoran doesn't know about hitting the bottom, hehe…'_ Tomoyo conspiracy thought. Syaoran cut through the cake and went down a normal pace and it finally hit the bottom.

"You hit the bottom," Everyone said. "Now kiss the nearest girl!"  
"Huh? I never knew this," Syaoran said clueless.  
"Usually at a party if you hit the bottom of the cake you have to kiss the opposite gender." Tomoyo explained.  
"Oh…"  
"So who is lucky girl, hmm?" Rika asked. Syaoran turned to Sakura and pull her next to him. "Ohhhhh!" The school friends cooed. "She is the lucky girl since she is my love and always will be." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other face-to-face. Syaoran moves face closer to Sakura. Sakura's lips parted slightly; so did Syaoran's. They inched closer and closer, until their lips made contact with each other. Sakura allowed Syaoran to open her mouth more, so that he can taste the sweetness of her mouth with his tongue.  
The kiss was so passionate that everyone **(A/N: And I mean everyone) **squealed except for the males. Tomoyo videotaped it, Eriol took a picture and Syaoran's and Sakura's family were consecutively taking pictures.

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! That was their first kiss! –squeals- Hope you like. Its not even near the end of this story about three more chapters to go I think... about the kissing part my friend (Yukimura-san) helped me with the kissing part. I expect 6 reviews for this chapter.  
Ja ne~ Shizuka Sakura.

P.S. Please R&R Akemi-kun's fanfics (.net/~akemikun) she tries her best in her story. She was my previous beta reader but dued to her lateness of her chapter she had stopped. Now Yukimura-san (.net/~yukimurasan) is my current beta reader.


	10. Hoshino Tatsuya Vs Li Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **Hello… -bored of saying the same thing- I'm back with chapter 10 (I was about to say 8.) What is going to happen in this chapter? Who will win? Find out soon. Hope you didn't wait too long for this chappie. OK enough of my blabbering and onto the story.

E-N-J-O-Y-!

_**Previously on Together Forever (LOL sounds like an episode)**_

"_Make a wish!" Sakura shouted out. Syaoran nodded and thought of something he wanted to wish for. 'I wish Sakura and I to be 'Together Forever.'' Syaoran blew out all fourteen candles.  
"Now let's cut the cake," Tomoyo said. 'Syaoran doesn't know about hitting the bottom, hehe…' Tomoyo conspiracy thought. Syaoran cut through the cake and went down a normal pace and it finally hit the bottom.  
"You hit the bottom," Everyone said. "Now kiss the nearest girl!"  
"Huh? I never knew this," Syaoran said clueless.  
"Usually at a party if you hit the bottom of the cake you have to kiss the opposite gender." Tomoyo explained.  
"Oh…"  
"So who is lucky girl, hmm?" Rika asked. Syaoran turned to Sakura and pull her next to him. "Ohhhhh!" The school friends cooed. "She is the lucky girl since she is my love and always will be." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other face-to-face. Syaoran moves face closer to Sakura. Sakura's lips parted slightly; so did Syaoran's. They inched closer and closer, until their lips made contact with each other. Sakura allowed Syaoran to open her mouth more, so that he can taste the sweetness of her mouth with his tongue.  
The kiss was so passionate that everyone squealed except for the males. Tomoyo videotaped it, Eriol took a picture and Syaoran's and Sakura's family were consecutively taking pictures. _

**Hoshino Tatsuya vs. Li Syaoran**

It was the still very same day; Sakura and Syaoran were still kissing passionately. Everyone's eyes were glued to the action of Sakura and Syaoran. They finally broke through their kissing; noticing that everyone's eyes was fascinated with the couple.

"Okay, everyone you can stop now." Sakura told. Everyone was still staring. "Syaoran, this is freaking me out…" whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Syaoran had a balloon in his hand and a needle in the other. "Cover your ears," warned Syaoran. He had the pin in the other hand and moved it towards the balloon and pierced into it. BANG! The crowd snapped out of it.

"HUH?!" It was the first thing that came out of there mouth. Sakura giggled. "What happened?" someone asked.

"You guys were daydreaming and staring at us," Sakura explained.

"Oh… we were?" Tomoyo said dumbfounded.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded their heads. "Purezento time!" Shiefa broke through the conversation.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot about those." Syaoran recalled.

'_Oh no! I forgot to buy Syaoran a present!' _Sakura worried. "Sakura, are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai," Sakura walked towards a group of people sitting near Syaoran.

Syaoran had a few presents. One of them were money from family and friends, other were clothes, DVD and games. He had realised he didn't get a present from one person; Sakura. He looked up at her.

"Gomen ne Syaoran, I hadn't had the time to buy you a present since I was preparing for your birthday," Sakura apologized.

"It's okay, because what you did for me; is a present to me," Syaoran hugged Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aww…" Everyone started to admire again.

"Okay everyone let's not get carried away again." Tomoyo reminded.

εìíз

The party had ended quite late but everyone had gone home already. Sakura, Syaoran and the others help to clean up the place. It didn't take very long to clean the house since some of the guest stayed back to help clean up the house. After cleaning the house everyone went to bed except for Sakura and Syaoran. They went outside and sat on the swings.

"Syaoran have you love someone else before me?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… no, but you are my first love." Syaoran told.

"Oh okay, I thought you'd had heap since you're good looking."

"No, no, no in Hong Kong there are plenty of men who are good looking." Syaoran informed. Sakura giggled at Syaoran; the way he waved his arm crossing each other.

"So what are you doing next week?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno depend what we have planned." Syaoran told. _'I know what to do next week; we'll go to Tomoeda Garden Grand Open.' _Syaoran planned. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Mhmm…" Sakura answered in a tired tone while sleeping on Syaoran's shoulder. He got up slowly and had her arm around his neck and walked her to his room.

"I'll go out while you go and change okay?"

"Hai…" Sakura answered tiredly. Syaoran exited his room and walked into the living room.

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"She is in my room getting changed and probably asleep by now." Syaoran explained.

"Okay," Tomoyo said with a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Syaoran asked, suspecting conspiracy from her.

"Oh nothing you should know." Tomoyo said while still grinning. Syaoran went back to his room and saw Sakura peacefully sleeping on the bed without a blanket. Syaoran went up to the bed and pulled the blanket on top of Sakura. He went outside to go a single size mattress. Before going to bed; Syaoran stroke through her hair and kiss her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura…" Syaoran went to bed and slowly dozed off into a slumber.

εìíз

Five days after Syaoran's birthday, Syaoran went to Sakura's house. He had a gift for her. _Ding Dong! _Fujitaka answered the door. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Li-san." Fujitaka greeted, is Sakura there?" Syaoran greeted too.

"Yes, she is in the living room with Touya-san." Fujitaka let Syaoran into the house. Syaoran headed towards to the living where he saw Touya on the couch watching TV and Sakura reading magazines. He had noticed that Sakura hadn't noticed him. Touya noticed him but Syaoran put his finger on his lips to be quiet. He snuck around Sakura and put his head next her head.

"So what are you reading, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh I'm reading something about Yui…" Sakura told. _'That doesn't sound like Touya…'_

"Okay," Syaoran replied.

"Why are you interested in my I'm reading?"

"Because you are my girlfriend, I'm supposed to be interested in what you read."

"Huh?! I'm not your girlfriend!" Sakura turned around and said girlfriend slowly. "Oh My Gosh!' Sakura gasped. "Gomen ne, I thought you were Touya," Syaoran had a smile on his face.

"Hmph! You always have mistaken people, kaijuu." Touya teased.

"Watashi wa kaijuu ja nai yo!" whined Sakura. "So Syaoran why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you something." Syaoran explained.

"What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly. Syaoran took out a pretty carmine coloured box with little cherry blossom on top of the box and gave it to Sakura.

"Can I open it?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura took of the lid and saw a necklace. It had a silver chain which links onto the pendant; S S. The 'S' links to the heart and the sliver chain connects to the 'S'.

"Awww… Syaoran…" Sakura swung her arms around Syaoran. "I love you…"

Syaoran hugged her back. "I love you too…" Sakura looked at the gift that Syaoran had given her. "Do you want me to help to put it on?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded her head. He took the necklace and put it around her neck and connected it at the back of her neck. "There…"

Sakura touched the pendant. "Thank you for everything, Syaoran…" She hugged again and was in tears of happiness; Syaoran hugged her back. **(****A/N:****I stuff this part up! I had to get catalogues to help me to illustrate the necklace.) **"Oh I need to tell you something, could we go to your room?"Sakura nodded her head. _'I wonder what he needs to tell me…' _ She saw Syaoran sitting on her bed and she next to him.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"You know the Tomoeda Garden that was built during this month?"

"Yes what about it?"

"I was wondering if we can go on a date there on the 9th of August."

"Yes, I would love to go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I love flowers and how they arrange them!"

"Okay, that is settled do you wanna walk with me?"

"To where?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Just for a stroll"

"Okay, let me just tell otousan." Sakura went down stairs and Syaoran sat on her bed waiting. He had notice a photo of Sakura and him at the Cherry Blossom Festival. _'Hmm…good old memories…'_

"Syaoran are you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh yeah…" Syaoran got up and walked downstairs with Sakura holding hands.

"Okay I'm going see ya soon." Sakura said from the front door.

"Okay have a good day!" said Fujitaka.

"Have a good day, kaijuu!" Touya shouted from the living room.

"Arigatou boofhead," Sakura combated back.

εìíз

They were walking around the neighbourhood holding hands. They went to the penguin park, to the pond with the koi (large goldfish) swimming peacefully.

"Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni…" Sakura sang softly. Syaoran slightly just heard her.

"You sang really well at my birthday," Syaoran complimented.

"Arigatou, you too, it makes me feel really warm…" Sakura said while her chin was on her hand and her elbow on the rail of the bridge; staring out in the sky. Syaoran looked her and blush light pink.

"I mean it'll make anyone feel comfortable and safe…" Sakura said, connotatively.

"Yours is too; I mean it's sweet and peaceful with so much passion…"

Sakura turned to face Syaoran. "Really?"

"Really…" Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura had a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's rib cage. Syaoran wrapped his left around her rib cage and walked home.

εìíз

It was that special day that Sakura and Syaoran were going out on their official date together; alone for the 2nd month being together. Sakura was in a crisis again of not knowing what to wear for their first date.

"What should I wear? What should I wear?" Sakura asked herself as she ran up and down wondering what she should wear. "Maybe I should call Tomoyo to come over…" Sakura thought. "Yeah I should." She ran downstairs and took the phone from the charger and quickly dials the number.

"_Moshi moshi, it's the Daijouji residents, May I ask whose speaking?" _The maid at Tomoyo's house had answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, its Sakura-chan is speaking. Is Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked politely.

"_Ah…no dear Daijouji-chan has left the house just a couple minutes ago." _The house maid told Sakura.

'_Oh My Kami-sama what am I going to do?' _Sakura panicked in her mind that she was about to faint until she heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it," Fujitaka went to open the door. _'Oh no! He is here and I'm not ready yet!' _

"Oh ohayou Gozaimas Daijouji-san," Sakura eavesdropped on her father and was shocked to hear Tomoyo's surname. Sakura walked to the door and saw Tomoyo in a pink short sleeve dress with a straw hat on her head.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura jumped out.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted back and walked into the house.

"Tomoyo could I ask you a favour?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, anything for my best friend," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Could you help me pick out some clothes for me to go on my official date with Syaoran?" Sakura asked in one breath and breathed in slowly for some air.

"Hai and by the way I did come over to give some clothes I made previously before Syaoran-kun comes," Tomoyo took out the clothes and overlap them by half on Sakura's bed.

Sakura remembered the dresses that she tried on when she was depressed. "I remember these I was sad then but…"

"But what?" Tomoyo asked in concerned tone.

"ITSUMO ARIGATOU Tomoyo!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed leaving Tomoyo slightly startled.

"No problems now pick a dress before Syaoran's comes," Tomoyo demanded. Sakura looked at the dresses thoroughly. She remembered the one she had wore at Tomoyo's house and the one was just recently made. It was quite a hard choice since they are look really good even though they are but Tomoyo.

"I'll pick this elegant dress…" Sakura picked up a baby blue dress that goes down to her knees and it had puffy shoulders. It also had a big bow that is tied at the back. She went to get changed into the outfit. As soon as Sakura came into the room Tomoyo was so amazed.

"Sakura-chan you look fabulous!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"You mean it…" Sakura asked.

"Hai, hai."

_Ding Dong! "_He is here." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Okay, have a nice day okay; I'll clean up your room while you're gone."  
"Arigatou…" Sakura thanked again.

"Enough of me okay, just go out there and enjoy rest of the day…"

"Okay… see you later, Tomoyo." Sakura egress her room and ran downstairs. Tomoyo started to clean up Sakura's room while Fujitaka came into the room; surprised, when he saw Tomoyo.

"Daijouji-san, aren't you going with Sakura-san?"

"No, didn't Sakura-chan tell you?"

"No she didn't tell me anything…" Fujitaka had an expression of confusion.

"Oh, I'll just inform you now, she is going on her official with Syaoran." Tomoyo clarified to Fujitaka.

"Oh…" Fujitaka looked a little down when Tomoyo explained to him.

"Don't worry; you're bound to know anyway." Tomoyo tried to lighten him up.

"Sou da ne…" Fujitaka agreed.

Meanwhile, with Sakura and Syaoran, they were at the entrance of the Tomoeda Garden. They both paid 1000¥, the ticket seller handed them the ticket and said "Have a nice day here at Tomoeda Garden, grand opening."

"Arigatou Gozaimas," They both thanked back and entered. They saw many people wearing kimono and others wearing casual like them.

"This is gonna be fun…" Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Hai, it will be fun…" Sakura agreed and they both started too walked around garden. They many flowers like cherry and peach blossoms, Nadeshiko, red, yellow and white roses all those flowers you wish to see. They continuously walked and had realised they were walking in a maze. They decided to be childish for the time being. They were racing to see who can find the exit the maze. The maze was quite high with hedges. Sakura was practically lost walking around; while Syaoran found his way out. He waited about 10 minutes til' he realised Sakura has come out yet. So he decided to find her and entered the maze again. He then heard foot step but not in walking mode but running. He looked to his right; nope no one there, he turns his head to his left he saw a female figure running towards him. Syaoran looked again and saw it was Sakura running. He tried to move from his spot but his feet wouldn't let him. Sakura tried to slow down but then again her feet didn't let her either, so instead they collided into each other. Luckily, the ground was grass; so it'll cushion they're fall. Sakura was on top of Syaoran. She smiled and kissed him on lips.

"Catch me if you can…" Sakura giggled as she got up and ran towards the seat that was underneath the shelter.

"HUH?" Syaoran didn't understand what Sakura said until it repeat in his head. He got up and rubbed his bottom since he hit the ground quite hard. He started running after Sakura; she was now at the seat under shelter waiting for Syaoran to come and catch her. She saw Syaoran running and she got and started running. Syaoran fastened up his speed and caught up to Sakura. Sakura ran a little faster but Syaoran swiped her up and kissed her, Sakura kissed him back and the people around them were admiring the happy couple. They broke out of there kiss and looked into each other's eyes; emerald eyes to amber eyes.

"I love you…" Sakura said, softly.

"I love you too…" Syaoran said back in the same dynamic.

The couple were now sitting underneath a peach blossom tree; Syaoran leaning on the tree and Sakura laying her head on his left shoulder. They were looking at clouds and trying to work out what they look like.

They saw a cloud that had just revealed itself behind the tree. Syaoran looked at it sideward and up-side-down. Sakura in the other hand was also trying to figure it out but gave up instead. Then suddenly a small cherry blossom broke off the branch and flew down onto Syaoran's shoulders. He noticed that it had fell on his shoulder.

"Sakura…" He said not referring to the one who is lying on his shoulder.

"Hmm…" Sakura responded thinking that he was talking to her.

"The cloud there looks like a cherry blossom," Syaoran explained. Sakura lifted her head up and didn't understand what Syaoran was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"That cloud over there," Syaoran pointed at the cloud that was still near the tree. "It looks like a cherry blossom…"

"Oh…" Sakura had finally comprehended what Syaoran said.

"…and it reminds me of you." Syaoran turned his head to Sakura and smiled, sweetly. Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran around his rib cage.

"By the way, you wanna take photos so we can remember the memories of the past?" Sakura suggested.

"Sou," Syaoran nodded his head. He got up and put his hand out to help Sakura up. She took his hand and stood up. They looked for places to have a good background. Sakura spotted a cascade that the water flows into the lake.

"Let's take one here." Sakura suggested while pointing towards the cascade. Syaoran looked in the direction where Sakura was pointing towards.

"Sure, why not?" The twosome walked towards the small waterfall. Sakura looked around to see if anyone who isn't busy. Syaoran, too, was help looking for someone.

"There! They aren't doing anything." Sakura said.

"Where?"

"The couple over who are just standing up from sitting down," Sakura describe the location of the couple.

"Oh, okay." Syaoran understood. "Let's go ask them."

They both walked towards the walking couple.

"Gomen ne to disturb your peacefulness," Syaoran asked politely. "But could you take a few pictures of us?"

"Sure, this wouldn't waste any of our time here…" The young teenage girl agreed. Sakura and Syaoran walked towards the cascade and the other two followed them.

"Tell us when, okay?"

"Hai," Sakura and Syaoran both responded at the same time. They both stand opposite each other; face to face, body to body.

"Ready," They called out.

"Okay."

"Ichi…Ni…san," The teenage girl press the button; taking a picture of the couple kissing. "Aww…" The couple took more; still at the cascade. Sakura and Syaoran ran instantly to the couple.

"Arigatou Gozaimas." Sakura bowed thanking the helping couple.

"Happy to help," The happy couple walked off, waving back at them. They both waved back, smiling.

"They are a really friendly couple," Sakura told Syaoran.

"Sou da ne…" Syaoran agreed.

--

At Tomoyo's house, Eriol came over just for a visit. He pressed the doorbell just outside the gate.

"_Who is it?" _Tomoyo asked.

"It is me; Hiiragiwaza Eriol," Eriol spoke into the speaker.

"_Oh hi sweetie, I'll just be there in a minute." _Tomoyo put down the intercom and ran outside her house. Her house gate was opening and sliding to the right side. Tomoyo came up running and jump on Eriol. Eriol stumbled but regained his balances.

"Good morning sweetheart," Eriol said while he kissed Tomoyo on the lips.

"Good morning to you, too," Tomoyo said back.

"So what is happening with Sakura and my dear cousin?"

"Let's see…they are now at Tomoeda Garden: Grand opening," she explained.

"Oh," It took Eriol by surprise. "Are they on a date?" He asked curiously.

"Hai," Tomoyo gave Eriol one of her sweet smiles.

"You and Sakura are at your best when smiling." Eriol complimented.

"Thank you…let's go inside shall we?"

"Sure, I have something for you." Eriol told with a happy tone and they entered her house. Tomoyo kept quite a bit but was in curiosity.

--

With Sakura and Syaoran, they were having so much fun. Sakura was on the swing and Syaoran was on the other. They both compete with each other to see who can swing higher. They both saw children wanting to have a go on the swing. Sakura slowed down and help the little boy on the swing.

"Hang out," Sakura said in a subdued voice to the little boy. She started pushing the child and he is already laughing with joy. Syaoran stopped swinging and let a little girl on. He turned to see Sakura; she smiled at him.

"Mr…could you please push me?" The little girl asked in a soft voice, shyly.

"Sou," Syaoran softly pushed the little girl until she said higher. Both the little boy and girl were laughing. They parents were smiling at Sakura and Syaoran.

--

"So, Eriol, darling what are you planning to give me?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.

He smiled at her, "Close your eyes," Tomoyo closed her eyes; not willing to open them yet. She felt one of fingers being lifted and slid on her finger.

"You can open your eyes now," Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw the ring; it was a normal gold silver ring with no butterflies of hearts. She looked closely on the ring and read it, "E and T forever," Tomoyo's eyes filled with water and looked up at Eriol.

"Thank you so much, Eriol, if it weren't for you I would be just sitting here,"

"No problems, if I hadn't meet you I'd probably be bugging Syaoran,"

Tomoyo giggled.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Eriol asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Anywhere you want to go,"

"Tokyo tower?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to go there,"

Tomoyo smiled and they left the house.

--

After having fun with the children, their parents wanted to talk to them.

"Thank you for taking take of our children," The mother thanked.

"No problems, we are just here to help." Sakura explained. Syaoran nodded.

"Well, we better get going." The father told the two and they left. The little boy and girl turned around and waved.

"Thank you, Mr and Miss…" They two cute kids thanked. The couple waved back with smiles on their faces.

"They are cute," Sakura told Syaoran.

"Sou da ne…" Syaoran agreed. "You wanna walk around more?"

"Okay," they both started walking around holding hands. They walked around where they started earlier in the day. Syaoran picked a Nadeshiko flower and put it on Sakura's hair. Sakura blush light pink.

Somewhere out in the bushes came out a teenage boy; black long hair, hazel brown eyes and same height as Syaoran. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran saw the human figure walking to towards them.

"K'nnichiwa Sakura-chan," He greeted, unexpectly. Both Sakura and Syaoran turned in the direction of the voice that greeted them. Sakura looked the face and her eyes widen in an instant.

"Tatsuya…?" Sakura stuttered. Syaoran didn't do anything except just stand aside Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked. Sakura couldn't utter a word; she tried but it seemed that the words have gotten stuck in her throat. "Are you surprised that you see me?"

Sakura nodded her head. He looks up to Syaoran and had a serious look on their face.

"And you are?" He asked, casually.

"I'm Li Syaoran, you?" He told.

"I'm Hoshino Tatsuya," He introduced.

"So what brings you here?" Syaoran asked getting ready to protect Sakura.

"I'm just here to enjoy the day and then suddenly I bump into you guys," He lied.

"Really…?" Syaoran asked sceptically. His distance between him and Sakura was decreasing. Sakura moved back every time he moving a foot closer. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a seriously voice.

"What do you mean 'what I'm doing?'" He tried to sound puzzled.

"You keep on moving a foot closer to Sakura," He answered.

"Am I now?" He asked rising a brow.

"Stop playing dumb," Syaoran had a serious face with is staring into the cold hazel brown eyes of Tatsuya.

"How am I playing dumb? Tell me how I'm playing dumb?"

"Let's see; I asked you a question and you answered 'am I now?' pretty obviously your playing dumb," Syaoran reminded. Tatsuya rolled his eyes at Syaoran, which he ignored.

"Enough of your babbling hand me over Sakura!" Tatsuya demanded. Sakura quickly hugged her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran didn't listen instead he just walked off with Sakura. Tatsuya, on the other hand; stood there glaring at them.

"_I'm not letting them go easily!" _Tatsuya thoughts said, pessimistically. He ran up to them and punches Syaoran in the back. Syaoran took it by surprise and instantly fell to the ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, freaking out. Tatsuya came up to her and grab her arm and tightening his grip on her arm. Sakura screamed and is now frightened how Tatsuya actioning.

"Tatsuya let me go!" Sakura shrieked.

"No, I won't let you go until I kill your boyfriend…" Tatsuya said maliciously. Sakura eyes widened again quickly turn her towards Syaoran. He walked over to Syaoran with Sakura. Syaoran slowly got up with his hand on his back, trying to hold the pain in him. He set Sakura down and Tatsuya punches Syaoran in the stomach. He fell to the ground and blood was dripping onto the pavement, Sakura was horrified how he is bleeding.

"Syaoran!" She shouted out. He lifted his head up with blood flowing down to his chin. Sakura suddenly remembers something that seems similar what's happening in the scene she is in. It suddenly struck her mind; it was her nightmare she had weeks ago. Syaoran got up and got into a fighting position.

"Oh, you're ready to fight now, ay?" Tatsuya teased. Syaoran didn't answer. Tatsuya threw a punch but Syaoran defended with his arms, but his wasn't fast enough to dodge the Tatsuya's knee-in-the-stomach. Syaoran coughed out more blood. This made Sakura more worried and frightened. Sakura ran to the fight and pushed Tatsuya out of the way before he could lay a finger on Syaoran. Sakura went to the ground and hugged Syaoran even though he is bleeding.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry for dragging you into my life…" Sakura tears strewn down her cheeks as Syaoran wiped them away.

"It's not your fault…" He reassured Sakura.

"It's my fault I've should've of never made that wish," Sakura disagreed and reasoned.

"You shouldn't say that," He told, "If you hadn't made that wish you've would have been more depressed without me…" What Syaoran said had made Sakura cry more and she hugged him. Tatsuya was annoyed and wanted to finish off Syaoran, thus he pulled Sakura away with all his might. Syaoran got up and tried to run but all he could do was walk like an old man. Hoshino was running and pushed Syaoran onto the road.

Sakura heard a car coming by soon and had to warn Syaoran, thus she got up and ran to where they were. When she got there Tatsuya punching but Syaoran was dodging his every move.

"Syaoran! Look out!" Sakura warned.

"Huh?" Syaoran respond and look to his left and the car hit him. He rolled over the top of the car and landed hard onto the concrete. Sakura screamed out his name and ran to him instantly.

"Syaoran…Syaoran…." Sakura called out while crying with her eyes puffy and red.

"D-don't cry it will just make me hurt more…"

"But I can't stop," She told, "I love you…" She whispered.

"I…lo-ve…you…too…" and Syaoran slowly closed his eyes.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed out and she shook him. She hugged him while they were on the floor. Someone who saw the incident dialled 119. The ambulance came in 5 mins and put Syaoran on the bed. They put him the caravan and Sakura went in too.

They arrived at the hospital in half an hour, Syaoran was rushed into the hospital and Sakura was running with him and nurses. She got stopped in her tracks as soon they reach the operation room. Sakura walk to the nearest seat and heavily fell in the seat. She cried and cried realising she had putting her boyfriend in danger. Tomoyo and Eriol burst into the room coming back from Tokyo tower and ran to where Sakura was. Sakura got up and hugged Tomoyo and cried more.

"Shh…it's alright," Tomoyo told Sakura.

"I dragged Syaoran into my life and it's my entire fault." Sakura blamed herself.

"No, it's not," Eriol disagreed. "If he weren't here; you would have been depressed without Syaoran," Eriol said the exact same words as Syaoran. They walked to the seat and sat down.

"I know, but I didn't want this to happen."

"You didn't want this, of course…" Tomoyo agreed.

"But it was the same thing that happen in my dream except Syaoran got hit by a car," Sakura sat there not facing Tomoyo nor Eriol; she was staring at the ground.

The doctor came out of the room and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked straight to him.

"How is Syaoran?" Sakura asked instantly.

Doctor Yoshikawa sighed, "I'm sorry Kinomoto-san I have bad news," Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and just one rolling down.

"Syaoran's in a serious condition and is in a coma…" The word coma made the room quiet; Sakura fainted from shock falling onto Eriol. Tomoyo helped Eriol, and walked to the room where Syaoran was sleeping.

Hours later, the rest of Syaoran's family came in hearing the news that Syaoran's in hospital. Sakura was awake then and apologized to Yelan. None of the family member blamed Sakura for what happened to Syaoran. Meiling hugged Sakura and they cried together. Akiko was standing behind Fanren and Sakura spotted her. Sakura put her arms out wanting to hug Akiko. Akiko ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Akiko started to cry but Sakura hushed her. They stayed for hours and hours hoping for the best for Syaoran. Sakura went back to her memories in her thoughts and remembered each one. The day Syaoran taught her how to do freestyle, when they went to cherry blossom festival and the day they went to an event that was held at Penguin Park. She couldn't bear to remember them anymore since Syaoran was on her mind every hour, every minute, every second.

Soon around at midnight Fujitaka and Touya came to help comfort Sakura. Fujitaka hugged Sakura and let her sleep on him. Every time, Fujitaka wanted or needed to get a coffee or go to toilet; he puts her on Touya. Sakura always finds Touya a pillow ever since she was ten. Everyone including Fujitaka and Touya stayed the night with Syaoran. Sakura slept at the end of the bed with her head and arms on the bed and the rest on the chair.

--

Next morning, Sakura was meant to go to school but she didn't want to go to school.

"Meiling, could you do me a favour?" Sakura asked.

"Anything,"

"Could you tell Terada-sensei I won't be attending school for the next three days?" Sakura told.

"Sure," Meiling agreed and left the room to go to school. Sakura sat on a chair next to Syaoran's bed.

"Please don't leave me, Syaoran, I love you…" Sakura held Syaoran's hand and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Space:**

Poor Syaoran! Sorry to people who wanted Syaoran to win. This chapter took me more than 5 weeks to do. I finished at 9:18pm on Tuesday, 10 March 2009. Please give more review I desperate for them of other wise I won't have critics to criticise. By the way, two new stories probably are uploaded soon. Hopefully. One is oneshot (Hellos and Goodbyes) and the other is a chapter story (Friend of Foe?) Has a few swearing in the story.

THANK YOU to anyone who read and reviewed this chapter. Until next time…minna-san

Shizuka Sakura


	11. Waiting Patiently

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the CCS characters. ETC. Please enjoy this chapter while Sakura is lonely without Syaoran. Sorry if my story writing has changed; it's just I can't be bothered doing anything, but don't worry I'm trying to keep myself up. I'm trying to do everything.

**Waiting Patiently…**

After three days of staying with Syaoran at the hospital, Sakura went to school. She was neither in a sad nor happy mood. Her feelings were all mixed up. During school, many students from the same year as Sakura gave flowers to her and wished the best for Syaoran. She smiled and thanked them.

After school, she brought the flowers to the hospital and put it them a vase. Sakura would stay there for hours to be with him. She sat on the side of the bed and hummed the song "Moments" by Hamasaki Ayumi to Syaoran.

Sakura got ready to leave to go home, before leaving she went up to Syaoran and kissed him on the forehead. "Mata Ashita, Syaoran…" she whispered, and she went outside. Before closing the door, she peeped through the little gap. He lay there with most of his body under the sheets. She heard every beep from the monitor and the door closed.

She sighed. "Time to go home," she said to herself, and she walked out of the hospital. It took her by surprise to see her brother sitting on the motorbike waiting for her.

"How'd you know I was coming out now?" she asked Touya.

"Umm…this is the usual time you come out of the hospital," he said.

"You've noticed the time I come out..."

"Yep, Otousan insists that I pick you up from the hospital at this time."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, and she hopped on the motorbike as Touya started the bike.

While riding back home, Sakura was wondering when Syaoran would wake up. Every time she visited the hospital, she hoped Syaoran would wake up, but he just lay unconscious every day.

They arrived home and Sakura walked upstairs to get change into her PJs. She worked on her homework and waited until her father called her to come down for dinner.

"Sakura-chan, come down for dinner, please?" Fujitaka called.

"Coming!" The tone of her voice was serene but a bit subdued.

She walked downstairs in a slow walk and sat in her seat. She ate her dinner normally quietly; Touya didn't do anything to provoke or annoy her. Fujitaka gazed at Sakura, worried. He didn't want Sakura in the same matter earlier in the year.

"Sakura-san?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Akiko called earlier and wanted you to go over tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, I'll go." Sakura got up and went to the sink to wash the plate. After finishing, Sakura went up to her room to sleep. Before sleeping she saw the bear the Syaoran gave her at the pools. She took it and looked at it. A tear came rolling and it fell onto the bear. She hugged it tightly to remember Syaoran.

"I miss you, Syaoran…" she whispered. "Hope you don't leave me…"

She lay on the bed slowly and hummed to herself and the bear. She closed her eyes, wanting to dream instead of thinking of reality.

--

The next morning, Sakura's blinds weren't closed since she had forgotten to close them last night. The morning sun shone on her face, making her wake up. She stretched first and got up to go downstairs to make breakfast. When coming down, she smelled something appetizing. She figured it could be her father or oniichan cooking. She was right; the food was set on the table ready for her to eat. She sat down and gazed down the food. She looked up at her father and Touya.

"Thank you very much, Otousan and oniichan."

"You're welcome," Fujitaka said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back pleasantly. She ate her food slowly even though it looked so appetizing.

_I miss Syaoran, _her mind said to her. She sighed. _I miss you._

--

Sakura finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get changed to go for a walk by herself. She went downstairs, took her bag and went to the door.

"Tou-san, I'm going for a walk okay?"

"Okay, just be careful."

"Hai," she said, and she exited her home and started walking to Penguin Park, which wasn't too far from her home.

"I should bring Akiko with me since she wanted me today," Sakura said to herself. She arrived at Syaoran's house and pressed the doorbell. She waited til' someone has answered the door. Akiko answered the door. Sakura smiled when she answered the door.

"Ohayou Akiko-chan…" Sakura said softly.

"Ohayou," Akiko greeted back, "genki des ka?"

"Genki des," Sakura said, and she came in and saw everyone sitting in the living room, looking at her.

"Ohayou Gozaimas." She bowed while greeting.

"Ohayou Gozaimas," the family greeted back.

"Fanren-san, do you mind if I take Akiko with me for a walk?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Akiko needs company anyway," Fanren agreed and nodded.

"Thank you…" Sakura said gratefully. "Okay, let's get your jacket; it's a chilly morning."

After getting Akiko's jacket they headed to the Penguin Park. The walk was quiet; Akiko was too cold to talk and Sakura was too depressed to talk. When they arrived at the park, Sakura went to the swing and swung herself. Akiko was playing on the playground with the other kids who seemed to be her friends. While Sakura was swinging she looked up to the sky watching the clouds floating. She sighed to herself.

--

Half an hour later, Akiko came to Sakura, who she was sitting on the silver seats.

"Sakura-neechan?" Akiko asked.

"Yes, Akiko-chan?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go to the shops to have something to eat," Sakura said, and she got up and held Akiko's hand. They walked to the store, which was about 10 minutes away.

They shortly arrived at the store. Sakura looked at the bread shop, remembering the first time seeing Syaoran out on the weekend. _I miss making those memories, _she thought.

"Akiko-chan, what you do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I want okonomiyaki," Akiko told Sakura.

"Okay, let's go to Sushi Bay to eat that then, ne?" Sakura suggested.

They both entered Sushi Bay restaurant; it wasn't too busy then, and it just had a few people. They sat down at a table. The restaurant had a sushi train; it had food rotating around to table so customers can take whatever food they wanted.

"Akiko-chan, what do you want?" Sakura asked while looking at the menu.

"I want salmon & avocado sushi **(really yummy!)**."

"I won't get anything," Sakura said.

"Doushite?" Akiko asked.

"I already ate this morning."

"Oh…okay."

Sakura saw Akiko's food and took it off before they forgot. She put it in front of Akiko and gave her chopsticks. While Akiko was eating, Sakura got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Akiko asked.

"I'm getting drinks for us; what do you want?" Sakura said.

"Um…Oishii Tea – Honey Lemon," Akiko told Sakura.

Sakura walked over to the fridge to get the oishii tea. While taking it out, she remembered her and Syaoran drinking from the same bottle. **(A/N: this wasn't in any of the chapters) **_Those fun, lovable memories… _Sakura thought. She walked back to Akiko and placed the bottle in front of Akiko, who was happily eating away while Sakura was staring outside the window. [/end edit]

Akiko finished eating and yanked on Sakura's shirt. Sakura looked down at her, "Hmm?"

"I'm finished eating," Akiko told.

"Okay, let's go and pay," The two got up and walked over to the counter. Just before walking over to the counter, a worker stopped them and gave them a piece of paper.

"Sakura-niichan?"

"Yes?"

"What's that piece of paper?"

"It's a receipt; to tell the person at the counter to tell us how much to pay," Sakura explained.

"Oh…." They continued to walk over to the counter. Sakura handed the receipt to the server behind the counter.

"454 ¥," The server behind the counter told Sakura. Sakura took out her purse out of her bag. She took out a few coins and gave it to the server.

"Arigatou Gozaimas," The server said, thankfully.

"Dou Itashimashite," Sakura said, gratefully.

"Akiko-chan, where would you like to go next?" Sakura asked, with a smile on her face.

"Umm…where do you wanna go?" Akiko asked back. Sakura flinched; not expecting Akiko asking her instead.

"Um…I'm not sure…Sure you don't want to go anywhere you want?" Sakura asked again.

"No, I want you to make the choice," Sakura had no choice; she didn't want to go against Akiko, so she made up her choice.

"Let's go and give Syaoran a visit, ne?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay, besides I want to see him; it's lonely without Ojiisan," Akiko stated. They started on their walk to the hospital Syaoran's in. It was a 15 minutes walk, but it was alright for the two.

They shortly arrived at the hospital, Sakura took Akiko to Syaoran. Sakura sat there throughout the time they're there. Akiko was simply talking to Syaoran about what's happening lately without him. Sakura turned her head for a second and saw someone familiar. It was no one but Tatsuya. Sakura's temper grew high when she saw him.

"Akiko-chan, I'll just be outside, okay?" She told Akiko, serenely.

"Hai,"  Sakura got out of her sit and walked out the room. As soon she got out of the room, she didn't look at Tatsuya, she stared at the ground with her face expression; angry.

"Saku—"

"What?!" Sakura interrupted, angrily.

"I'm just trying to say, I'm sorr-"

Sakura interrupted again, "What you mean your 'sorry'?! You shouldn't even be saying it me? You should be saying it to Syaoran?!" Sakura hissed, with her eyes glaring straight into his cold, purple eyes. Workers and visitors around them were looking at them, because of Sakura.

"Could you keep your voice down?" Tatsuya asked politely.

"Why should I?!" Sakura's voice rose again.

"Miss, could you take this outside?" One of the nurses asked Sakura.

"Sure," Sakura stomped her way out of the hospital with Tatsuya tailing her. As soon as they reached outside, Sakura stopped in her tracks and stood there. Tatsuya stopped too. Sakura did not dare to look at Tatsuya's face, but she had to.

"Why did you come here?" Sakura asked; her voice was shaky as she spoke. Tatsuya didn't breathe a word.

"Answer me!" Sakura shouted. He still didn't speak. "I can't stand you anymore," Sakura walked off. Just before entering the hospital again, Tatsuya grabbed her. She turned around instantly and SLAP! Sakura slapped Tatsuya. He's head was turned to the side dued to the slap Sakura gave him.

"Go away from me! I don't love you anymore!" Sakura spat. Tatsuya was stunned from the statement Sakura said to him. She walked into the hospital without turning around to look at him. Tatsuya stood there looking gazed.

'_I don't love you anymore, I don't love you anymore…' _The mind of Tatsuya was repeating those same words, same sentence. This had paranoid him.

Sakura was at the door of Syaoran's room, she took a breathe in and; out and entered the room. She saw Akiko sleeping with her head on her arms. She smiled pleasantly, already forgetting that she was with Tatsuya. She walked over to Akiko and shrugged her a bit.

"Akiko-chan…"Sakura whispered her name. Akiko moaned but didn't wake up. "Akiko-chan," Sakura tried again. Akiko's eyes opened up slowly and rubbed it.

"What is it, Sakura-neechan?" Akiko asked, feeling weary.

"We are going home now; we can come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Akiko agreed in the suggestion.

"Let's go,"

"Wait, I wanna say bye to Ojiisan first," Sakura nodded her meaning to do so.

"Mata Ashita, Ojiisan," Akiko whispered to Syaoran and gave a kiss him on cheek. Sakura, too, wanted to say bye to Syaoran, so she walked over to him and Akiko.

"Syaoran, I wish you to be awake right now, but the only thing I hope for is that you'll stay with me forever," Sakura whispered into his ears and kissed on him the forehead. "Mata Ashita, Syaoran…" They both exited Syaoran's room.

"Let's go now," Sakura said and they started walking. As they reached the entrance Sakura remembered the time when she was shouting at Tatsuya. They continued on their walk to Syaoran's house.

"Oneechan, can I stay at your house for the night?" Akiko asked Sakura.

"Sure, let's ask your okaasan first," They walked to Syaoran's house first to see if Fanren allowed Akiko to sleep over Sakura's. Fanren allowed her daughter; and Sakura went to get her clothes. Akiko hugged her mother and said good night to her.

"Ok, let's go," Sakura announced from the hallway. She walked down and noticed Syaoran's bedroom. She looked in it. Most of the walls were covered with photos of her and Syaoran. She smiled as she knew that he love her so much.

"Sakura-neechan, are you coming?" Akiko asked from the living room.

"Oh...uh...um…hai," Sakura stuttered and walked over to door. "Let's go now,"

Sakura held Akiko's hand left. "Bye everyone,"

"Bye," They all said back. They walked out of the door and the shut behind them slowly.

"So how's its going with them without Syaoran?" Sakura asked, hopelessly.

"It's going all right; it's kinda though quiet without him…" Akiko said, sadly. Sakura's head hadn't turn.

"I know how you feel…" Sakura shared the sympathy. They took their time to walk back to Sakura's house. Akiko got tired from walking and so Sakura carried her on the way.

Meanwhile, back with the Li's, they were having conversation; a conversation about Sakura.

"Poor Sakura, she seems all depress now," Shiefa said, feeling gloomy.

"Did you know she was depressed before she met Syaoran?" Feimei told.

"She was?" Fuutie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she was; she depressed for a month because of her old love," Fanren told.

"Oh, and her former love was?" Fuutie asked.

"The one who made Syaoran in hospital," Fanren said, looking at everyone. Everyone's eyes widened, from astonishment.

"Are you serious? It was Sakura's ex-boyfriend!" Shiefa's voice had anger in it.

"Yes, but Sakura blames herself for this you know…"Fanren said, trying to be calm, everyone is trying to do the same.

"Well, let's just hope everything gets better for the two…" Fanren said to the three and they all nodded.

--

Sakura and Akiko arrived at home; Sakura put Akiko in the living room to sleep peacefully. She walked in the dining room where Touya is reading a newspaper and her father cooking dinner.

"Who's is little girl?" Touya asked.

"Um…that's Syaoran's niece," Sakura explained.

"Wow, his an uncle already,"

"Yep, Akiko-chan really likes Syaoran," Sakura told. "When I have my child, I hope it'll like you,"

Touya smiled at her and Sakura smiled back. Fujitaka watched the two bonds while cooking dinner.

"I better put these in my room, before dinner starts." Sakura ran up stairs to put Akiko and her belongings in her room, and also to get changed into her pyjamas.

"Sakura-neechan?" Akiko called out from the living room. Sakura ran into the living room and took Akiko out of the room.

"Akiko-chan, I'd like you to meet my oniichan, Touya." Sakura introduced

"Hajimemashite," Akiko greeted and bowed.

"Hajimemashite," Touya nodded his head.

"And over there is my Otousan," Sakura pointed over to her father still cooking dinner. Akiko ran over to Fujitaka and bowed.

"Hajimemashite, Ojiisan,"

Fujitaka smiled, "Hajimemashite." Akiko ran back to Sakura and Sakura picked her up.

"Good girl!" Sakura whispered to Akiko and put her on a chair, and Sakura sat next to her.

"Sakura-neechan, what are we having?" Akiko asked.

"Ahhh…." Sakura didn't know they were having.

"We are having Soba noodles," Sakura's father told.

"Yummy!" Akiko exclaimed. Fujitaka turned around with a tray of five bowls of soba noodles. He came around the table putting each bowl in front of everyone.

After giving everyone they bowl, everyone put there hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura exclaimed and everyone began to eat.

Before long, everyone finished and enjoy the food.

"Arigatou Gozaimas," Akiko said to Fujitaka.

"Dou Itashimashite," Fujitaka smiled.

"Time to go to bed, Akiko-chan," Sakura got out of her chair and so did Akiko.

Once in Sakura's room, Sakura help Akiko into her pyjamas, after that Sakura got into hers. Sakura slipped Akiko into her bed and slipped herself in.

"Oneechan, could you sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure," Sakura thought of a song. _'Namidairo,'_

Namidairo

By YUI

_Kirawarete iru youna ki ga shiteita kaeri michi_

_Miageta heya no akari ima donna kimochi de iru no_

_Kenka ni nareba isugu ayamaru_

_Yowakute anata wa zurui hito_

_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa_

_Komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

_Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo sonna hazu nai deshou…._

Akiko's eyes were shut as soon the lullaby end. Sakura smiled as she stroked her hair.

"Osaki ni, Akiko-chan…" Sakura whispered to Akiko, as she sat there humming to herself.

--

Next morning, Sakura and Akiko were still sleeping while Touya was cooking breakfast; and Fujitaka getting ready for work.

"Sakura! Akiko-chan! Come down for breakfast!" Touya shouted from the kitchen. Akiko woke up instantly as soon she heard Touya call out there name. She got out of bed; leaving Sakura sleeping. She walked downstairs slowly. Touya heard someone coming downstairs.

"Ohayou Sakura," Touya greeted.

"Ne? I'm Akiko," Akiko told as she came out of the corner.

"Oh…erm…sorry I didn't know," Touya stuttered, embarrassed. Akiko giggled.

"Would you like breakfast?" Touya asked, smiling.

"Yes, please," Akiko got into her chair and waited.

--

Sakura was still sleeping until she thought it was time to wake up. She stretched out her arms and yawns, then turned around and said, "Ohayou Gozaima-" She stopped talking as soon she didn't see Akiko.

"Akiko-chan! Akiko-chan!" Sakura started to panic. She ran to her closet; opened it up and closing it; she looked under her bed and she decided to look outside, so she got her coat and ran downstairs.

"Ohayou Sakura-neechan, where are you off to?"

"To find you," Sakura told straight away.

"um…Sakura?" Touya said.

"What?" She answered as she got her shoes on.

"Akiko is right here,"

"Huh?! Oh…thank goodness," Sakura sank into her chair. Touya and Akiko giggled.

"Kaijuu," Touya whispered.

"What was that?" Sakura snapped, pointing at him.

"Huh, what you mean? I didn't say anything," Touya pretended not to know what's happening. Sakura stared at him.

"Touya niichan, called you a kaijuu," Akiko told.

"Ha! I knew you called me something,"

"Well, isn't that obvious. You were sniffing out conspiracy," Touya pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's eat," Sakura said.

"Um…we already ate," Akiko told.

"What?! When?!" Sakura asked.

"Half an hour ago," Touya told. Sakura's mouth dropped. "Could you close your mouth it's rude to leave it open," Touya told Sakura.

Sakura closed her mouth instantly, but opened it again to say something.

"You could've called my name," Sakura told him.

"I did, but only Akiko-chan came down," Touya said to her, smirking.

Sakura pouted with her arms cross her chest. Akiko giggled, Touya grinned.

"Akiko-chan, why don't you go ask **ojiisan** to put on a cartoon on for you?" Sakura tells Akiko, whispers.

"Ok," Akiko got out of her chair and walked up to Touya,

"Ojiisan, could you put a cartoon on for me," Akiko asked.

Touya's eyes widened. _'Ojiisan?!'_

Sakura had her hand on her mouth to prevent the laughter out.

"Onegai ojiisan…"Akiko pleaded.

"Hai, Hai." Touya walked towards the living and Akiko followed him. As soon they were gone, Sakura burst out laughing. Touya came out immediately, as soon as he heard Sakura. Sakura was still laughing, with her arms around her waist. Touya looked at her with his head tilted to the right – confused. Sakura turned to face Touya, trying to explain to him.

"Hav-" Sakura's talk turned into a laugh as soon as she saw Touya's face.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked,

"Hai, I'm just in a giggly mood this morning," Sakura said.

"Well, would you care to explain to me why you were laughing?" Touya asked.

"Let's see," Sakura softly pinch her chin, "do you remember when Akiko called you Ojiisan?"

Touya nodded his head.

"I whispered to Akiko saying: 'Akiko-chan, why don't you go ask ojiisan to put on a cartoon for you?'" Sakura explained then laughed.

"Ha, ha! Very funny," Touya complimented and walked over to the stove.

Sakura sat on the chair quietly, waiting for her breakfast. As sitting there, she remembered that she and Akiko are meant to be going to the hospital.

"Oniichan?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Um…Akiko and I are going to the hospital to visited Syaoran today. Is that okay?"

"Sou…just be careful on your way there,"

"Hai," Sakura agreed and Touya brought her breakfast to Sakura.

"Now, eat up before it goes called," Touya said as he gave her a knuckle sandwich.

"Itai!" Sakura whined. Touya chuckled to himself.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him; Touya just gave her a casual smile. She turned around and started eating her breakfast.

--

After finishing her warm breakfast, she got up with her plate, walked over to the sink and washed her plate.

"Akiko!" Sakura called out from the kitchen.

"Hai?" She answered back from the living,

"Time to get ready to go and visit Ojisan," Sakura shout-told,

"Ok," Akiko ran out of the living room and followed Sakura upstairs. Sakura help Akiko get changed into her casual clothes and told her to go to the living room to wait for her.

After waiting for Akiko to exit her room, Sakura looked through her closet to see what she could wear. She found a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt along with a white cardigan.

--

After getting changed, Sakura and Akiko left the house to walk to the hospital. On their way there, Sakura bought crepe for the two; Akiko got strawberry and Sakura got banana-choc.

They soon arrived at the hospital; Akiko power walked to Syaoran's room, Sakura chuckled and walked right after her. She entered the room and saw Akiko sitting in the same place as yesterday. Sakura smiled.

--

Most of the hours, Sakura sat in a chair, quietly, listening to Akiko talk to Syaoran. Sakura was thinking of somewhere to go after visiting Syaoran.

"_We should go to Tomoyo's house after this," _Sakura's mind decided.

"Akiko-chan, do you wanna go and see one of my friends after your finish with Syaoran?"

"Okay, mind if we go now?"

"You wanna go now?"

"Mhmm,"

"Okay, let's say bye to Syaoran,"

"Ja ne, Ojisan," Akiko said while holding Syaoran's hand.

"Ja ne Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

They exited the hospital and walked to Tomoyo's house.

--

Sakura and Akiko shortly arrived at Tomoyo's house; also by surprise Eriol was there.

"Ojisan!" Akiko exclaimed, and jumped onto Eriol. Eriol caught her while she jumped up to him.

"How is my little niece?" Eriol asked, smiling.

"I'm good," Akiko answered, happily. Sakura and Tomoyo watched the two talk. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Sakura was still looking at them.

"Sakura, how are you these day?"

"…" No answer from Sakura.

"Er…Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh? What is it you want, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in a tone of embarrassment.

"I said how are you these days?"

"Oh…I've been good, good," Sakura smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. Eriol's stomach growled instead of Sakura's. This made all the girls laugh.

"Honey, I think I'm the one hungry," Eriol said, with one of his hand up.

"Why don't we all eat?" Tomoyo announced and picked up a silver bell and shook. One of the maids came running down the hallway, into the living.

"Yes, miss." The maid with shoulder-length, brunette hair bowed next to Tomoyo.

"Could you ask the chef to cook lunch?"

"Yes, Miss…" The maid walked backward with her head down still and turned around.

"While we wait, why don't we go out for a walk in the gardens?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Oh okay," Sakura agreed, but as soon she got up, the memories that happened on their date came back rushing back into her mind. She tried to stop thinking about it but it wouldn't stop. She followed everyone to the gardens.

Every step Sakura made; it made her remember bit by bit of the day. She got horrified, too, can not bear to remember those memories. Eriol turned around realising that he had heard a word from Sakura, he saw her looking down at her feet.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eriol stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a concern face.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up, with watery eyes.

"Sakura you're crying," Eriol said, which Tomoyo heard and turned around instantly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked concern while running up to Sakura.

"It's nothing," Sakura answered, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"C'mon tell me," Tomoyo pleaded.

"It's Syaoran," Eriol said. Sakura looked up and Tomoyo turned around.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tell you later; don't want to make Sakura anymore upset,"

"It's alright, thank you for worrying about me," Sakura sniffed. A maid came walking up to Tomoyo; telling her it's time for lunch.

"OK, let's go eat!" Tomoyo announced. Eriol and Akiko ran to the house, while Tomoyo and Sakura walked slowly.

"Gomen ne, for making to walk with us," Tomoyo apologized,

"Don't worry so much; let's just hope for the best for him, right?"

"Right…"

--

After lunch, Akiko and Sakura decided to go home, they waved goodbyes and same did Tomoyo and Eriol. As soon they were out of their sight, the two turned around held each other's hand and walked to the house.

"I hope Sakura's depression will end soon," Tomoyo hoped.

"Mmm, I hope too, that Syaoran will wake up soon," Eriol said.

--

"Time to take you home, Akiko-chan," Sakura said,

"Aww, do I have to?" Akiko whinged,

"Yes, 'cause you and I have school,"

"Oh ok,"

They arrived at Syaoran's house and Sakura said bye to Akiko. After saying bye to Akiko, Sakura walked home alone.

"_Syaoran, please, wake up soon, I can't keep this up any longer…'_

**Author's Note:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so sorry if TF is getting boring, ideas don't come into my mind as often. New story coming up soon, just wait a chapter or two and then I'll upload. My exams are here so I have to have my head down and study, study, study. In the meantime please read the recommendations on my profile. Sorry again if it's bad, ideas only come into my mind at night.

Ja ne~! ;)

**Acknowledgements:**

I really, really, really love to thank **boreum dal **for being my beta reader and beta read this chapter. Thank you for your huge help :))


	12. Four Months

**Disclaimer: **Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry if I'm slow uploading the chapter. I'm just having problems finding a beta reader, but don't worry I found one. I was also on writer's block for a while. Enjoy this chapter. However, my beta reader is going to be really busy, so I need to go beta hunting. Again. TT-TT

While doing this chapter I have the feeling that it's cliché.

**This is Detective-san here, I'm really sorry for the late update. I am now temporarily a beta reader for Kuki-chan so please don't flame either me or because:**

**1. This is not her fault**

**2. My first time at beta reading.**

**Please enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Four Months…**

As Sakura waited for Syaoran to regain consciousness, she grew more depressed with each day.

August came and the half yearlies were on. Everyone studied hard in order to prepare themselves for the test. In a week later or so everyone got their results back and Tomoyo was very pleased with her results; 95% in her maths, 89% in her English and 82% in her science. She then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, how did you go?"

Sakura stared at her test papers, not really hearing what Tomoyo asked her.

"Sakura-chan? Hello? Sakura-chan~!" said Tomoyo as she waved her hand in front of Sakura.

"Hmm?" was Sakura's slow reply.

"What did you get?"

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"What did you get in your Maths, English and Science?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Oh…," said Sakura in an uncertain voice. "Um … I did fine …"

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo. "You don't sound very convinced."

"Yeah, I did fine I got over 80% in all of them," said Sakura as she smiled at her best friend.

"Oh ok, good!"

Tomoyo then turned around to ask the other girls about their results. As soon as Tomoyo turned away, Sakura's smile instantly dropped and instead had a worried expression. She lied to Tomoyo.

In her maths, she got 44%; in English she got 49% and in her science, 39%.

This worried her.

She thought of getting a tutor, but she didn't because she didn't want to pressure herself anymore because it's bad enough that she now kept everything to herself from her family and friends.

εìíз

As September came, the autumn holidays started.

Sakura grew even clumsier and would have more accidents than she normally would. There was that one time that she sprained her right wrist because she didn't lift one of her foot high enough when she walked up the stairs. It took her wrist a few weeks to heal but she didn't tell anybody about it, not even her family or friends.

She would also be forgetful and would often place things in areas she wouldn't remember, like her house keys or her mobile phone.

Things started to look bright when she got herself a part time job to keep her away from everyone, but thanks to Tomoyo, her friends would always find her.

--

On her way home from work, she started to sing to herself a song which she made up.

_Impossible Wish ©_

_By Tsukioka Akemi (__Akemi-kun__ made this song but she let's me use it)_

_Time after time, I need to remind myself, over and over again, _

_That you're not here anymore, trying to stand strong without you, _

_But I'm weak without my protector._

_Now here I am, helpless, in my bed with my pillow all wet_

_I'm missing the person that used to sleep next to me… _

εìíз

October came and pretty soon it was the last month of the autumn holidays. Sakura is now as busy as a queen bee (**Beta reader: huh?**) since she now works every week and attends tutor lessons which she decided to go before school term starts. She would usually pay her tutor fees with the pay she gets from work. She then started to snap out of her depression and became less absent minded, that includes being less clumsy.

Her visits to Syaoran were less frequent and her independence grew as the new term loomed nearer.

--

He woke up to find himself in a room which was dark with the blinds closed. He could hear the monitors beeping repetitively. He wondered to himself _'where am I?' _He soon realised where he was. He could guess because of the equipment that was surrounding him. He also realised that he was wearing the hospital patient's uniform and saw chairs near by the door.

A nurse soon came in and saw that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake?"Asked the nurse as she almost dropped the things she was carrying. If she was surprised, she's hiding it well.

"Yeah …," he answered wearily.

--

As the start of the new school term drew nearer; Sakura's holidays were fully scheduled; she works, goes to tutor or plays with Akiko whenever she has the time. Touya was on holidays (he went to America) with Yukito for a month. Fujitaka was on leave as well so he basically stayed home and relaxed.

--

When Syaoran arrived home, he found that everyone sat in the living room as if waiting for a visitor to enter. Instead, the sight of him surprised them greatly as they were speechless for a moment or two.

"S-S-S-Syaoran …," stuttered Yelan as she rose from her seat with her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I-is that you," asked Fuutie, who also stuttered.

Syaoran too, was speechless. He nodded.

Yelan ran towards to her son and hugged him tightly, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I missed you," she said between sobs, "I thought you'd never come back …"

"I missed you too Okaa-san ..." whispered Syaoran to his mother. His four sisters too ran to him to hug him and cried tears of joy and relief.

--

_Riiing! Riing! _

Fujitaka stood up from the couch and picked up the receiver of the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, this is Kinomoto's resident, may I ask whose speaking?"

"_It's Syaoran, Kinomoto-sama…" _

"Oh, Syaoran, it's you, you're alright…" said Fujitaka, clearly surprised. "How may I help you?"

"_It's Sakura home?" _

"Oh … she's not at home at the moment,"

"_Do you know where she may be?"_ asked Syaoran though the phone.

"Ah … no, I wouldn't have a clue where she might have gone,"

"_Oh ... OK, thank you for your help…" _was Syaoran's reply before he hung up on the phone.

"Oh deary me, I wonder where Sakura could have gone," mused Fujitaka as he sat back down on the couch.

'_Where could have she had gone to?" _Syaoran wondered as he walked over to his bed and sat down softly. He lay down with his hands behind his head, starring at the plain white ceiling. While staring straight at the ceiling, he soon grew sleepier and sleepier.

_**Syaoran's Dream**_

"_Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" I called out her name. _

"_I'm over here!" She answered, ever so sweetly. I turned around seeing her standing with her arms behind her back, smiling. I spread my arms out and she came forward. Her hugs felt so warm and comforting. _

"_I missed you," She told me, silently. _

"_I missed you, too…" I felt her tears dropping onto my shirt. _

"_Syaoran,"_

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_Syaoran." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Syaoran." _

"_Yes?!" _

_Why is she repeating my name over and over again?! _

"_Syaoran!"_

_I suddenly felt something shaking my shoulder. _

**End of dream. **

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran," Shiefa shook his shoulder as she repetitively called out his name. He sat right up with his eyes wide open.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked. His voice was wearier than before.

"Um … Akiko wanted to see you." He got up seeing Akiko, hiding behind the wall, like she's afraid to come in.

"Come in, Akiko…" said Syaoran gently. She walked in with little steps towards him. He put his arms out and Akiko came closer in his reach and he hugged her.

"I missed you, Ojisan," Akiko told Syaoran.

"I missed you, too…," he whispered.

"Sakura-neechan misses you too…" said Akiko. His hugged loosened a bit and placed his hands on her shoulder and said to her:

"I know she does…"

--

Next morning, Sakura woke up early – made her bed, have a shower, made breakfast for her father and ate breakfast by herself. She soon brushed her teeth and wrote a note and put on the table for her brother. She then took her shoulder bag with her key and phone inside, and left the house for her morning shift.

--

Syaoran woke up early as well – made his bed, have a shower and called the Kinomoto resident.

He waited for someone to pick; it took awhile and someone finally picked up,

"_Moshi-moshi, this is the Kinomoto resident, may I ask who's speaking?_" The tired voice yawned into the phone.

"It's Syaoran, Kinomoto-sama," Syaoran spoke.

"_Oh, ohayou Syaoran, how can I help you?" _Fujitaka asked rather sleepily.

"Is Sakura there?" asked Syaoran immediately.

"_I'm afraid she's not here again, she left a note saying' she went for her morning jog'" _**(A/N: Of course the father doesn't know that she has a job, Touya also kept it from him)**

"Oh, when she gets back could you tell her I called?" Syaoran asked.

"_Sure," _

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day, Ja," said Syaoran before hanging up.

"_Same goes to you, Ja ne." _

He puts down the phone and wonders to himself, _'she unusually never goes on her morning jogs…' _

_­_--

Later in the day, Sakura's shift was nearing to an end. She then finished off by cleaning the dishes and drying them.

"Okay, I'm going now," Sakura said and bowed.

"Have a safe trip," said her boss as (he/she) handed Sakura her monthly pay.

'_I wanna go to park for a while before I go home,' _thought Sakura as she walked out. She walked to the park and as soon she arrived she went on the swings; she wanted to be a kid again, but she knew that everyone only gets to be a kid once.

--

Akiko and Syaoran were getting ready to Penguin Park; this was of course when Sakura was still swinging on swings. Syaoran waited for Akiko to come to the door and Sakura was soon going home. Then both Akiko and Syaoran started walking to the park, while Sakura decided to swing more. Syaoran and Akiko arrived at the park, but by then Sakura already left the park. This was the golden opportunity for the two to meet once again, however, Sakura left earlier before the two arrived. When Syaoran looked at the swings, it was still swinging. _'Someone was here before us,' _he mused as he lifted Akiko up onto the swings, _'I wonder who it was?'_

Syaoran pushed Akiko on the swings, went on the seesaw with her, and played with all over the playground without thinking much on the matter.

--

When Sakura arrived home, she placed her bag onto the bag hanger and placed her shoes onto the shoe rack and wore her slippers inside the house.

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered.

"Ah, welcome home," Her father greeted," Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be doing the cooking tonight,"

"Sure," Sakura replied in a happy response and went upstairs. She stayed in her room; listen to various J-POP/ROCK singers such as YUI, Mai Kuraki, An Café, KINYA, Utada Hikaru etc. Her puppy; Hikari **(A/N: Been a looong time since I've mention the dog)**, jumped onto Sakura's lap and slept there. 

--

**School Time! **

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all went to school, including all their friends as well. Sakura was morning person since her boss made her work in the morning during the holidays. Syaoran was always morning person. As for Tomoyo and Eriol, well… those two were the punctual type.

Syaoran was in a happy mood since he'll, well…hopefully see Sakura. Sakura wasn't expecting much anything surprising happening.

He arrived at the school seeing every one of his friends, but not Sakura.

"Ohayou Minna-san," Syaoran greeted, happily. Everyone turned around hearing a familiar voice that hasn't been heard in three months.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo greeted. Syaoran nodded.

"Genki des ka?" Eriol asked.

"Genki des. Anata wa?"

"Genki des,"

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked,

"Um…she said she was going to the library, not sure if she's still there," Tomoyo inform. He walked to school library, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol, behind. He eagerly opened the door and looked around. He didn't see Sakura in the library. _'I'll see her in homeroom,' _His thought reminded him.

--

In the homeroom, Syaoran was pretty late arriving at homeroom. As soon as he arrived, he instantly looked for Sakura, but didn't see her in her seat. He sat in his seat, constantly, looking at the door, hoping she'll come into room – looking happy.  
Terada-sensei came into the room, with the roll in his hand.

"Okay, class settle down and welcome back from your autumn holidays," Terada-sensei. He started marking the roll.

"Daijouji-san?"

"Here,"

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Here,"

"Li-san?"

"Here," Terada looked up, having a surprised look.

"Ah, Li-san you're back, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks,"

"That's good, now…Kinomoto-san?"

Everyone looked around realising that Sakura isn't in homeroom for the first time.

"Oh yeah, just remembered she's doing something," He said, while putting a tick next to her name.

'_Okay, she's definitely here in the school grounds," _

The first bell rung, everyone went to there first subjects. Syaoran had Maths, along with Tomoyo and Eriol. During class, Syaoran was called out of class to help out with office work. He walked there alone, hoping that he'll bump into Sakura. He came around the corner; he's high hope went crashing down.

He arrived at the school office, bowed to the lady and asked her what she needed help with. She told him to carry some boxes to the Art department. After a job after job, Syaoran was told to go back to his class. Maths ended 10 minutes ago and he now had Science. He handed in the note to explain his lateness, and took his seat. They whole class were doing 'Convert Units of Length'. It kept everyone student busy or concentrated.

--

The day ended quite, unusual for Syaoran. His walked was quiet and lonely without Sakura. He arrived home, changed his shoes to slippers and looked up; seeing suitcases lined up behind one another.

"Okaasan!" Syaoran yelled out to his mother.

"Hai?" She answered, walking to the door.

"What are these doing here?" He asked, pointing at the luggage.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention…the company rung saying they are having an emergency up there."

"What?! Are **we **all going?" Syaoran asked.

She just nodded.

"Can't I just stay here?"

"No." She said instantly, knowing that her only son wants to stay but she has to disagree.

"Doushite?"

"I need you to look after Akiko while your sisters and I work on problem back in Hong Kong,"

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Yelan said, bluntly.

Syaoran didn't answer, he just walked to his room; disappointed. He stayed in his room packing his bag. While packing he needed to ask his mother something. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen.

"Okaasan, are we coming back here?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"In one month,"

He turned around and walked back into his room. _'Luckily, we are still coming back here,' _

--

An hour later, Syaoran walked out of the room and went to the shoe rack.

"Okaasan, I'm gonna go to the Kinomoto resident for a while,"

"Okay, be careful…"

He walked out of the house and having a piece of paper in hands. He soon arrived at the Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and Fujitaka answered the door.

"Oh, Konbanwa, Syaoran come in,"

Syaoran came in, taking his shoes off.

"So, what made you come here today?" Fujitaka asked.

"Is Sakura home?"

"Gomen ne, she's out at Tomoyo's,"

"Don't worry; I would like you to inform Sakura that I'll be going back to Hong Kong,"

"Nani? You're going back? Doushite?"

"Well, my family company is having problems up there and…" His voice subdued, hopelessly, "I have to go, too…"

"Ok,"

"Could you also give this to Sakura when she comes back," He handed the envelope to Fujitaka.

"Sure,"

"I need to put something in her room, do you mind?"

"No,"

He walked to her room upstairs, opened the door; everything in place. He went to her study table and put an envelope there and left.

"Well, good evening, I gotta get going," He told.

"Sure, come back safely," Fujitaka told.

Syaoran nodded.

--

Hours later, Sakura came back from Tomoyo's place in a happy mood.

"Otousan~ I'm back!" Sakura yelled out to her father.

"Welcome back!" He yelled back, "Oh, could you come here, please?"

She walked to the living room and sat next to her father.

"What is it you need to talk about with me?"

"Well, this is about Syaoran?'

"What? Is his awake? Did he come by?" She asked bombarding the question at her father.

"Yes, he is awake and yes, he did come by."

"When?"

"Two hours ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me that he was awake?"

"Well, err…um…I fell asleep when you come home, Gomen ne," Fujitaka looked at her face; she looked happy, but disappointed. "Oh, I forgot to say…" His voice lowered,

"Hmm?"

"Syaoran's leaving…"

She looked at him, surprised, shocked on the verged of crying.

"When…?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning," He said, subduedly, "Although, he gave me a piece of paper," He took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up slowly; it had Syaoran's number and address in Hong Kong. She walked upstairs, quietly, head downs. She arrived in her bedroom, hopelessly, heavily sat on her bed. She took a glimpse around her room, seeing her wardrobe, TV, vanity table, study table. She noticed an envelope on her table; sitting there in the middle with her books, writing material around it. She got up, dragging her feet against the ground. She opened the envelope and read the letter:

_Dear Sakura, _

_I know you've missed me over the past three months; I have missed you more; I miss your sweet voice, your warm hugs, your kisses and your presence. As you might have heard from your father, I'm going back to Hong Kong; it's only temporary. I'll be gone for only a month and then I'm back. After I woke up, I went to your house and called, too. You never seemed to be home. I'll see you soon in a month time. Call me or send letters, and I'll try my best to respond to them. I love you…_

_Sayonara, Syaoran _

She closed the letter, smiling with a tear rolling down her light pink cheeks. _'I love you, too…' _Sakura's mind said.

**Author's notes: **

So…how'd you like it? I wanted them to meet in this chapter, but…someone told me to make it longer. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hope fully in the next chapter or two, they'll meet. I have no idea when though.

I'd like to thank Akemi-kun and Detective-san for trying to help me with this chapter. Akemi-kun – thank you for letting me use your song.

Please review and join this forum for me, Akemi-kun and Detective-san

theHIKARI JOIN!

Special thanks to boreum dal, she is my beta reader and will not be soon, since college is here now.

Read: The bond between friends by Kamisaka Ayumi She is new and a friend of mine,

Please read her story and she will appreciate it.

Ja ne~!


	13. Over the phone

Disclaimer: I DEARLY, DEARLY, DEARLY and DEEPLY apologies for a super – no, no super, oh whatever, I'm sorry for the being a year late. If you read my profile, you should've known. I've basically stopped writing fanfiction. But since someone is eager to know what happens next, I will try to continue but I can't promise anything.

About my beta-reader, I have none now; I proofread myself. If you see any mistakes, please forgive me, I do not major in English as I do in Music and Maths.

I couldn't bother to proofread it again. This chapter is 10 pages long.  
Enjoy!

Ch 13 Over the phone

Days have gone by promptly ever since Syaoran left Tomoeda to go back to Hong Kong. Sakura's depressive mood has cease and this brought a smile to her face – knowing that Syaoran is healthy and fit and she can now worry about herself. Tomoyo and Eriol were relieved and now can relax, since they heard the news.

Touya was still on holidays with Yukito in U.S.A. He had sent Sakura a postcard to keep her informed. Sakura wrote back to her brother and to Syaoran. It took weeks for her letter to Syaoran to be replied to.

εìíз

One weekend, Sakura was bored, TV had bore her, reading – she reads too much and plus, Syaoran wasn't there. The radio was on but she wasn't listening to it. She wanted to take up something – something to pass the time til Syaoran returns. While in thought, a song had made up her mind. She ran downstairs.

Her father was reading the newspaper at the dining table. She slowly walked up to him, with her hands behind her back.

"Father…, could I take up guitar lessons?" Sakura asked, hoping.

"Sure why not?" He smiled, "You look dead bored every time I see you,"  
Sakura giggled. "Thanks Dad,"

"Also, we need to get you a guitar; a good one."

"Fender…?" She let her fingers fidget around.

"Why not?" He smiled, "Now, why don't you get ready and will head off to the store, hmm?"

And so, she ran upstairs and got changed into something warm – track pants and a thick woolly jumper. They left home and walked to the mall. It was rather a cold day, the cold had made them stiff and so it had slowed their trip to the mall.

Once they arrived at the mall, they entered the instrument store that was on the ground floor. There were many choices at the music shop. Sakura saw an electric guitar, acoustic, bass and many other instruments you could name. She looked around the shop and didn't see the brand she wanted. She walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked,

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked with a smile on his face. He looked like a teenager, but just a few years older than Sakura.

"Um, I was wondering if you have a Fender/GA-5SCE Natural?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh, that one, it is hard to get in these shops, lemme just check the back for you," The man turned around and walked into the storeroom where the guitars are stored. Sakura wasn't hoping too much, even if they didn't have one, she could name others that they could of have.

"Your just in luck (A/N: I want one! Lucky Sakura!)" The teenage-looking boy said,

"There was one?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yes, this was the last one,"

Sakura smiled.

"How much is it?" Fujitaka asked,

"Hmm, they are usually ￥58,200 but since it's a last one I'll give to you for ￥30, 000 (A/N: That would never happen in Japan, really)," The teenage-looking boy said, smiling once again.

Fujitaka took his money out of his wallet and Sakura took out hers.

"Hey, don't worry I'll pay for it," Fujitaka said,

"No, no, no I want to pay for it too." Sakura disagreed.

Fujitaka smiled and didn't pursue the conversation. They both paid half. Fujitaka held the guitar for Sakura. They now needed to look for guitar lessons. Sakura wasn't good at finding things, so she and her father went to Naoko's house.

They soon arrived at Naoko's house. Sakura pressed the door bell and waited patiently for someone to answer. The door opened and they saw an older woman, which was Naoko's mother.

"Hello," Sakura greeted and bowed.

"Hello," Fujitaka said as well and lowered his head as a bow.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good," Sakura bowed again. "Where's Naoko?"

"Upstairs,"

Sakura took her shoes off, wore the guest slippers, and ran upstairs. Fujitaka walked in too and did the same.

"So what brings you here today?" Naoko's mother asked.

"Sakura needs to ask your daughter something," Fujitaka explained.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sakura wanted to ask Naoko-san where she could find guitar lessons," He told.

While Fujitaka and Naoko's mother were talking downstairs, Sakura was upstairs, outside of Naoko's room. She knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Naoko asked sweetly.

"Sakura," Sakura answered.

"Oh Sakura," said Naoko, surprised, "Come on in, come on in," Naoko opened the door to let Sakura in. Sakura walked in and sat on Naoko's futon.

"Naoko, you still do piano lessons, right?" Sakura asked.

"No,"

Sakura was taken aback.

"So, what do you do now?"

"I don't take anything; don't want to waste mum's money," Naoko explained, "Well, why you ask?"

"I was wondering if you know any places that has guitar lessons,"

"Oh, yeah you know where my old piano lessons use to be?"

Sakura nodded and shook at her head at the same time,

"Well, it's near Tomoeda Elementary – you know that house or store that is next to it,"

"Yeah,"  
"It's there,"

"Really?"

Naoko nodded,

"Thank you Naoko," Sakura hugged her,

They stayed for a while and left to go home.

Once they arrived at home, Sakura saw suit cases at the door.

'_Who's here?' _Sakura asked herself. She walked into the living room – no one there, she walked upstairs to Touya's room – not there either and she looked in her room. She stood there looking around. Someone came up behind herself.

"BOO!"

Sakura screamed; it echoed all over the house. She turned around.

"Big brother!" Sakura went up to him and pinched him. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Needed some fun, besides I haven't seen my little monster for a month," He smirked while shuffling her hair.

Sakura hugged Touya.

"Big brother…" She whispered.

Touya put his head closer to Sakura. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "No matter how many times I say it, I'm not a monster!"

Touya jumped back landing on his backside. Sakura looked at him and laughed her head off. (Not really her head off) Touya glared at her, he got up and started to poke her hip. It had made her yelp like a dog. He continuously tickled her.

"Bi-bi-big brother!" She pleaded,

He stopped tickling her and was beaming at her.

Sakura looked at Touya with her arms crossed and pouted.

Touya chuckled. "Come downstairs, I've got something for you," He walked downstairs and Sakura followed him. He opened his suit case and went searching for the present. Sakura stood there; waiting patiently.

"Here it is," He took out a small red box and gave it to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked,

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

She opened the box slowly; it was a ring, a silver gold ring with her name engraved on the outside.

"I only paid half for that," Touya told,

"Who paid for the other?" Sakura asked,

"Guess who?"

"Umm Dad?"

"Nope,"

"Yukito-san?

"Nope,"

"You?"

"I said I only paid half for the ring,"

"Umm..." She didn't know anyone else. "Sy-ao, nah…"

"What?" Touya asked,

"That ridiculous, his all the way in Hong Kong,"

"Just say the name already!" Touya demanded,

"Fine! Syaoran?"

He nodded at her. Sakura flinched, surprised and shocked.

"H-how?"

"I went to Hong Kong,"

Sakura, again, astonished.

"When?"

"The last six days,"

Sakura looked at the ring and slid the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand. Touya and Fujitaka smiled.

"Thank you," She ran and jumped on him. "This is the best present you've ever bought me," Sakura's eyes started to become teary; she didn't do anything to prevent them from falling, she just let them go, happy tears was all she felt. Throughout the whole day, she was so happy, just like when Syaoran was there. Then it struck her, she pulled away from Touya and went outside to the mailbox and flip through all the mail there was – there was no mail for her. Sakura wasn't sad or disappointed. She stood there, listening to the leaves rattling in the trees, the cool wind hitting against her skin softly. She heard a noise that didn't belong to the nature; it sounded like a motor; a motor from a motorbike. She popped her head out the gate to see if she could see any bike coming by – nope, no bike was nowhere to be seen. She closed the gate and began to walk towards the house.

"Excuse me," Sakura heard a low voice call out. "Excuse me," She heard again, she walked to the gate and opened it.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, looking at the man,

"I have a letter for Kinomoto Sakura," The man said,

"You must be the postman?" She asked (A/N: What was I thinking?==),

He nodded and handed the letter to her.

"Have a nice day," He said politely,

Sakura smiled, "You, too," and also bowed. The motorbike zoomed off and turned around the corner. She power walked to the house and entered it. She put all the mail that she also got from the post man on the kitchen table and ran upstairs. She sat on her bed and read the letter that is was addressed to.

"Touya?" Sakura said loudly, "I must have taken the wrong letter." She once again ran downstairs put Touya's letter down and looked for hers. It wasn't there. She ran outside and saw her letter; it was stuck in between the two gates, she must've got it stuck when she closed the gate. She ran to it and the wind blew it free.

"_Oh no!" _Her mind panicked. She opened the gate and ran after the letter. As soon it touched the ground, Sakura ran to it, as soon she reached it the, a breeze wind blew the letter further however it was floating in the air. For a second, she thought it was a trick playing on her; how there is a string tied to the object and someone is pulling it away, however, it wasn't. Every time she reached the letter, unfortunately, the wind had blown it away again.

'_Oh my gosh…' _her mind complained. She quickly ran after it, she hadn't realised that she had been chasing after the letter, for more than five streets.

_30 mins later…_

She still hadn't caught the letter yet and this left her exasperated. It was nearly sundown and Sakura really wanted to get letter before night falls in. She was jogging and the letter was about 5 metres away for her. She sped up with her running and finally caught the letter with her feet. As she tried to pick it up; one of her shoe laces were untied, she had stepped on it and she fell forward. Before falling, she turned her body around to prevent her body falling face forward. She landed on her back, groaning in pain.

"Sakura, what are you doing down there?" A cheery, familiar voice asked,

On the ground, eyes closed, she opened her left eye and saw who it was. It was Yukito coming back from grocery shopping. He held out his hand and Sakura grab it and stood up along with the letter in her spare hand.

"What were you doing down there?" He repeated.

"Oh, hi Yukito, I was getting my letter that was on the floor and I tripped on my shoe lace," Sakura explained, blushing. "I should be on my way back home, now," Sakura bowed.

"Want me to walk you back with you?" Yukito asked, Sakura stood up straight after bowing and smiled.

"Sure." She said without hesitation.

On the way back, Yukito was telling Sakura stories of what happened in America. She had great laughs when she heard things about Touya. The arrived at Sakura's home and Yukito stayed for dinner.

"Kaijuu, where have you been?" Touya asked with enthusiasm in his tone.

"I was chasing after my letter; that has been running away from me," She explained,

Touya gave Sakura a sceptical look.

"How do I know if you are not fibbing?" Touya asked, sensing conspiracy.

"I'm not!" she retorted, "Ask Yukito-san, if you have to!"

Touya looked at Yukito with goofy look, Yukito just smiled at him.

"It's true," He told,

Touya fell to the floor instantly after hearing Yukito's story – well more likely agreement. Sakura mouth slowly turned into smile, and then she giggled with one hand covering her mouth and other on her stomach.

"That's-s what you get for sus-spec," Sakura said but it soon made her laugh even more. She settled herself down by breathing in slowly; she drew her breath and said,

"That's what you get for suspecting me," while standing over Touya, smiling.

(A/N: Really, I have no idea what she's laughing about. What was going through my head a year ago?)

The day went by promptly, neither Sakura nor Touya nor Yukito noticed until they looked outside by the kitchen window.

Yukito stayed for a long time yet had not gone home. Sakura was getting weary.

"I'm going to bed…" Sakura stifled a yawn while she stretched arms, "Good Night,"

"Good Night," Yukito and Touya both said.

Sakura walked up stairs with her hands in her trackies (track pants) pocket. She felt something; something smooth but just with a ting of roughness. She took out of her pocket – it was the letter that she had been chasing after for almost 45 minutes. She took it out of her pocket and observed it. While doing that she had forgot that she was walking to her room, she walked a step or two and BANG!

"Kaijuu…what was that?" Touya asked,

Sakura was on the floor, rubbing her forehead,

"_Owww…!" _Her mind whimpered,

"Kaijuu, answer me…" Touya said,

"Oh nothing, just bumped into the door," Sakura explained, bluntly.

"How could you bump into the door when you're looking ahead of yourself?" Touya asked,

"I just did," Sakura told and close door behind her. She walked to her bed and sat down, she flipped the envelope she was holding and opened it. She took out the piece of A5 paper and opened it up:

_Dear Sakura, _

_ I apologies for the lateness of my letter, I had to look after Akiko. Whatsoever, I was still able to respond to your letter, aye? Well, things here are quite normal but boring. It's only boring because I'm not with you. _

Sakura let out giggle at the last sentence that she had just read and she continued on reading.

_ I'll hopefully probably be back in two or three week's time. Hope you can wait. You do know that you can call me? Hmm, I'm soon trying to call. Are you wearing the ring that Touya and I both bought? Hope you know like it. I assume that Touya's back by the time this letter reaches you. What has been happening up there? Well, I've gotta go and I'll see you in three weeks time, stay well and have fun. I love you. _

_Syaoran _

_P.S. Sorry if I couldn't write much, it's hard what to write a letter, don't you agree?_

After reading the letter, Sakura smiled. She folded the paper in half and slipped it back into the envelope; and put it in the draw of her study table. She walked back to her bed and saw the bear; the furry light brown, hand-made bear that was given to her on the day; the day she and Syaoran became a couple. She swiped it off the bed, hugged it and fell onto her bed.

εìíз

He laid there on his bed, with his niece watching cartoons on his portable DVD player. Syaoran was home alone with Akiko. He was relaxing with his hands behind his head and staring up at the blank white ceiling. He turned to his right-side and saw a furry white, hand-made bear sitting on the side table of his single size bed.

He, too, remembered that very same day, the day that he and his friends went swimming. How he taught Sakura to swim and confessed his feelings to her. Without realising his mind had gone into daydreaming. Though he was not really daydreaming, just remembering the memories that he had with Sakura:

_The day he first meet her, _

_How they both fell in love with each other, _

_Went to the Cherry Blossom festival,_

_His birthday which was organised by Sakura, _

_Went to the Grand Opening of the Tomoeda Gardens, _

His mind had stopped there – remembering that, that was the last thing he did with Sakura before he had gone into a coma and returned back to Hong Kong. He tried to stop thinking about it, but it was useless, the memory kept on running through his mind. This started to agitate him. He heard a ringing noise coming from outside his room. He got up and walked to the door, before he went outside Akiko asked,

"Ojisan," Akiko said, "where are you going?"

"To get the phone," He answered, subduedly and walked out of the room. He ran towards the phone, unfortunately the phone stopped ringing. His mind wondered who had just called. He turned on his feet and was about to go back to his room – he then heard the phone rang again. He quickly turned around and snatched the phone of its charger.

"Hello," He said, instantly.

"_Hello, may I speak with Li-sama?"_ The voice asked,

"Sorry, she isn't here right now, try calling the company; she is there," He informed, formally.

"_Oh, sorry to bother –" _

"No worry," He interrupted,

"_Ok, thank you, bye…"_ The line went dead.

Syaoran put the phone back to the charger and walked back to his room, disappointed.

εìíз

While back with Sakura, she was in her room with her phone in her hand.

"Is he sure that is the right phone number?" Sakura asked herself. She inquired the number on the paper that was given to her, well, more likely left on her bed.

'_I'll call later,' _

She got up and changed into casual clothes. She was going to her first guitar lessons. When finished changing she went looking for her guitar that was bought for her two or three days ago. She found it in the living room downstairs, where her older brother; who was watching TV and father; who was reading the newspapers were; relaxing. She grabbed her guitar with the cover on it and swung it slowly on her shoulder.

"Getting ready?" Her father asked.

"Yep," She answered, "Can you take me there?"

"Sure," He folded the newspaper and set it down on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and took the car keys off the hook. He walked towards the door and opened it for Sakura. Sakura walked through the door and thanked him on the way.

The entered the car and drove off at 40km/h.

"Are you excited?" Fujitaka asked,

"Yes, and a bit nervous, too," She told.

"Well, that's normal; just try to enjoy your first lesson, okay?" He encouraged with a bright smile.

"Okay," Sakura breathed in and out slowly, while her eyes were closed. The trip took 10 minutes but Sakura thought it was quick. She waved bye to her father and entered the building. When she entered, it was studio like; there were mirror nearly everywhere, students sitting with their guitar standing. Sakura looked at them and realised that she doesn't know any of them. She saw girls that looked order than her and boys, too.

'_I think I'm the youngest…' _Sakura's thoughts said.

She walked towards the group and sat down. The people around her didn't notice her because they were all engulfed in their conversation, until someone next to her said 'hi'.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Sakura stood up and bowed.

"Hey, hey, hey," the girl said, "there is no need to talk formal, just talk like we are friends,"

Sakura nodded and looked around again; they all have stopped their conversation to listen to theirs.

"Let's start again," the girl began, "Hi, nice meet you and I'm Yoshida Wakana. And yours?"

"Nice to meet you, too and the name is Kinomoto Sakura,"

"Very Good, though you sound like a robot," Wakana notated. Sakura blushed,

"Everyone, introduce yourself to Sakura-san,"

The first person to introduce themself was a guy who sat across to Sakura. He stood.

"I'm Kiyokawa Akio and I live in Shibuya,"

The next person was another guy who sat next to Wakana.

"My name is Kaneko Kazuya. I've been playing guitar for 4 years,"

There were many people to introduce themselves to Sakura, they've reach the last person whose name was Nishimura Hitomi.

Sakura had almost forgotten that she was there because of guitar lesson, but the introduction took more than 30 mins.

"Hey, Wakana-san," Sakura began, "why hasn't the lesson started yet?"

"Oh yeah, why hasn't it?" Wakana wondered.

"Because I wanted Kinomoto-san to be comfortable before the listen started," said an unfamiliar, low voice.

Sakura and a few others turned around, and some sat there like they knew what was going on. The teacher looked around mid-20s and had a haircut that looked like a lead singer named Miku from An Café.

"Well, shall we start?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" The class exclaimed. They split into 5 groups of four. The beginners were with the teacher – which Sakura was part of – and the advanced students were by themselves but the teacher comes around to see how they're doing.

Guitar lessons lasted for 2 hours. Sakura's father was waiting for her; parked in front of the centre.

"How was it?" Fujitaka asked,

"Hmm?" She responded, "Oh, it was fun; learned a few chords and types of strumming."

"Great!" and he went back to focusing on the road. There was a 5 minute silence until her father broke it.

"Syaoran called," He said,

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he said to me to tell you to call him back,"

"Oh…okay, I call him when we get home,"

As soon as they arrived home, Sakura jumped out of the car leaving the guitar to her father to take in, ran inside, grabbed the phone and ran upstairs to her room. She sat at her study table and dialled the number.

It started to ring. After waiting for someone to pick up – the line went dead. So she dialled in the number again. After 5 rings, she thought that no one will pick up, until someone picked up.

"_Hello?" Someone answered, sounding old and rusty. _

"Um…is Syaoran there?"

"_May I ask? What is your name?" _

"Kinomoto Sakura,"

"_Thank you, just wait a moment," _

**On the other side of the line**

_Knock! Knock!_

An energetic voice said 'come in'

"Master," The old man bowed,

"What is it Wei?" Syaoran asked, happily.

"A young girl on the phone called for you,"

"Ahh…what is her name?"

"I think I heard: Keenomoto Sakula."

"Do you mean Kinomoto Sakura?" He chuckled,

"Yes, yes," Wei agreed, "She is waiting for you,"

"Thank you Wei, you may go back to what you were doing,"

Wei closed the door quietly and left. Syaoran picked up phone that sat on his bed side table. Before speaking he tried to make himself old and rusty.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"_Hello, Syaoran?" _Sakura asked, almost immediately.

"No," He said.

"_Oh, where is he?" _

"He is in the bathroom," Syaoran couldn't help himself from laughing so he had to bite himself to stop.

"_The Syaoran I know would jump out of the bathroom instantly, with his flyers undone and his trousers slowly fallin-"_

Heinterrupted before she could go any further more. "I would not; I would do flyers and pull my trousers up high,"

"_Oh, so it was you all along," _She giggled.  
"Oh, crap…" He said disappointingly.  
_"You're bad at keeping yourself disguised,"  
_"Shushy you," Hesaid in a girly voice. He heard Sakura laugh.  
_"I wonder if you'll dump me and become gay with Eriol," _She half-giggled while speaking.  
"Aha, I would love to dump you and go for Eriol," Syaoran said in a gay tone, "He's so smart… kind…and flirtatious…" He purred.  
_"You do know I'm recording this," _Sakura said, bluntly.  
"You're what?" Syaoran choked and shrieked,  
_"I'm recording," _Sakura giggled,

"You are so not,"  
_"You still sound gay, and YES I'm so am,"  
_"What are _you_ going to do with it?" He asked in a serious tone.  
_"Show it to everyone,"  
_"You're so mean," Syaoran pouted.  
_"Aww…damn it!"  
_"Huh?"  
_"You know how I said I was recording you?"  
_"Yes," He was eager to hear her say it.

"_I realise I was never recording you," _She said disappointingly.  
"Hahaha," Syaoran laughed,  
_".ha. Very funny," _She said in a bored tone.  
"You forgot to record it and you can't show it you them," Syaoran sang.  
Sakura made a sound that sounded like she was sticking her tongue out.  
Syaoran chuckled.  
"What were you doing before you called?" Syaoran asked,  
_"I had guitar lessons," _  
Syaoran moved his head from the phone and stuck his finger into his ear and twisted.

Before speaking, he pull put his finger and put the phone back against his ear. "Did I hear correctly?"  
_"Mm-hmm,"_

"Oh," Syaoran said, sounding surprised, "how long?"  
_"Today was my first day,"_  
"Oh," He was surprised again.  
_"What were you doing before I called you?"  
_"Nothing much but just stay at home, look after Akiko, I really want to see you, I miss you, I want to kiss you and la-di-da-di-da,"  
Sakura giggled.

"_Hey didn't you say you'll come back in a week?"_ Sakura asked and reminded.

"About that, I haven't had the time to ask whether we are going back this week or the next,"  
_"Oh, hopefully soon,"  
_"Yeah," He agreed, sighing.

"_Well, I gotta go now; I'll call you few hours later,"  
_"Yeah okay,"  
_"Bye, love you."  
_"Love you, too."  
Then the line went dead. Syaoran put the phone back on the charger and fell onto his back towards the bed. He sighed.  
"I'll be back before you even notice." He said.

**Author's Notes:**

Oh dear, it might take me another year or even a century to write the next chapter. I'm joking. It may take months. This is what happens when you stop writing for a year. Deary me. My writing style has changed over the year due to that I have a friend who is into grammar. Some say I talk like an adult. Haha. I usually talk with formalities on the internet.  
Pardon me now, I have to plan the next chapter within the limited time.  
I do apologize if there are grammatical errors in this chapter.

Bye for now, but not forever.  
Adieu~!

Do visit: .com Much appreciated if visited and read (and if you can, commented on :P).  
Thank you got taking your time reading this.


End file.
